


Lessons in Libido

by foggywizard, Sebastian_Clarke



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Every. Single. One., First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forced Voyeurism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gejutel has a goddamn pringles can for a dick, Gradeus chapter is noncon, Impregnation, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M/M Threesome, Mpreg, Multi, Only because there aren't enough named clan leaders for the time period, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn IS the plot, Referenced Mpreg, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Femdom, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Yes there are a few OCs, a fair amount of these are half crack, all of the clan leaders eventually, and we aint liars, but no f/f solely because it's Frankenstein centric, but we never said it was only clan leaders ;3, consensual drugged sex, crackish knifeplay, he's banging them all, inappropriate use of a soul weapon, m/m/f threesome, noncon, not a lie, one of the current generation of clan leaders gets conceived, please know your triggers, pre-Raizel falling asleep, technical exhibitionism, there will be both m/m and m/f, yeah we said every clan leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Clarke/pseuds/Sebastian_Clarke
Summary: Frankenstein sleeps his way through the Clan Leaders. That's it.





	1. Krasis - Romance

Frankenstein was walking down the halls of the palace after meeting with the Noble Lord for the first time, no wonder everyone around here is crazy, if that's the man who represents them. Still, he had given him a lot to think about, his mind was filled with so many thoughts as he headed back to his Master's mansion.

"Ah! You're... Frankenstein, right?" A voice called out to him in the empty halls of the Lord's palace.

Frankenstein turned around to see a tall blond man running towards him. "Ah, yes that's me. However, I don't believe we've met before."

"Krasis Blerster." The blond man smiled. "So you're the person squatting in the Noblesse's mansion. Interesting."

Frankenstein laughed nervously, "I wouldn't call it squatting, I work there."

"You know, all I've ever heard from people is what a monster you are." He stroked his goatee. "You actually seem quite reasonable."

"Really, thanks I guess." He smiled, he was used to people saying bad things about him. "So, were you here to see the Lord as well?"

The man smiled. "I was." He pressed his arm to his chest in a salute. "It is my greatest honour to serve such a worthy Lord!"

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, I met him today for the first time, he does seem to know what he's talking about."

“I am glad you feel the same!" Hmm. Krasis looked the human up and down. "You are a rather attractive man."

Frankenstein blushed slightly at the compliment, "Ah, thank you. I could say the same for you as well." He smiled.

"Would you like to come back to the Blerster lands with me? I can make it worth your while." Hopefully, he'd pick up what he was asking.

Frankenstein smiled, his grin growing wider at the invitation, "Of course, it sounds like it might be fun."

Krasis chuckled. "Good." He jerked his head to the north-east. "Blerster estate is that way. Come with me."

"Alright," Frankenstein followed Krasis back to the Blerster estate. Looking around he saw a beautiful garden filled with roses, "Is this where you live? It's beautiful."

"The gardens are, yes. Some prefer the lake beyond the forest." He grabbed a rose. "I'm afraid it can't compare to your beauty, but please, accept it."

Frankenstein took the rose, and smelled it, "Thank you." He smiled, "How kind of you to say."

Krasis held out a hand for Frankenstein to take. “If you’d like, I can show you around a bit.” Even if what he wanted was to just take Frankenstein to his rooms and have his fun. Being an attentive lover was important.

Frankenstein nodded, taking Krasis' hand, "Yes, I'd like that very much." He hadn't really seen much of Lukedonia, except for the area around his Master's mansion.

“The lake then?” He brought the hand to his mouth, pressing an audacious kiss to it.

Frankenstein blushed slightly at the gesture, "Yes, I'd love to see it." He smiled.

“This way.” He led him through the garden and down a forest path, opening to a clearing full of wildflowers next to a lake of lotuses.

Frankenstein followed Krasis, to the lake. He moved closer to Krasis, wrapping his arm, around his, so they could be closer together, he hoped the closeness would be enough to satisfy him, the kiss had already gotten him excited. "It's so beautiful here."

“Our clan likes pretty things.” He turned, putting a hand on Frankenstein’s cheek. “And you are very pretty.” Krasis swiped a thumb across his lips. “May I?”

Frankenstein's face flushed at the contact. "Yes," he whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

Krasis’s lips met Frankenstein’s and after a gentle peck, he ran his tongue over the seam of his mouth, requesting entrance.

Frankenstein obliged, opening his mouth, coaxing Krasis' tongue inside. He was starting to feel really good, although he couldn't tell whether it was in anticipation of what was to come or because of Krasis.

The jacket, it was in the way. But then, they were out in the open. “My room?”

Frankenstein smiled. “I thought you'd never ask."

Krasis chuckled. “I asked you here for that. I’d be a rather rude host if we did it elsewhere, don’t you think?”

"You do have a point.” Frankenstein laughed before smiling at Krasis.

“Come. The manor is nice as well.” He took Frankenstein’s arm once more, leading him back through the garden and into the Blerster home, up some stairs and into an ornate bedroom.

Frankenstein smiled. “You were right when you said the Blerster like pretty things."

“Now why would I lie, pretty man?” He unbuttoned his long coat slowly, setting it on a chair once he was done.

Frankenstein blushed at the compliment again "It must be nice, to be surround by beautiful things." He said, unbuttoning his jacket as well.

“It is.” He stepped forward, unbuttoning Frankenstein’s waistcoat so that he could untuck his shirt.

Frankenstein felt warm as a wave of heat rose within him. “You're beautiful as well."

Krasis leaned forward, kissing Frankenstein soundly. “There is nothing more pure than the pursuit of beauty.” His own waistcoat was easily doffed with telekinesis. With Frankenstein’s shirt untucked, Krasis slid his hands underneath it, caressing the man’s abdomen.

"Ah!" Frankenstein's face flushed. His touch felt so good.

Krasis’s lips moved to Frankenstein’s cheeks, his neck, and back again. He slid one hand out to unbutton his shirt, sliding that off of Frankenstein’s shoulders too. “Go lay on the bed. I’ll join you in a moment.”

Frankenstein nodded and walked over to the bed, lying down. He was already hard from the brief moments of contact, but he knew that he'd be able to live out his desires soon enough. Krasis had promised to indulge him after all.

Krasis’s shirt simply disappeared as he dug through a drawer for a bottle of liquid. “Ah. This should serve well.”

Frankenstein waited eagerly for Krasis to return, smiling when he returned. "Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked.

“Yes.” He set the bottle on the nightstand. “Human and werewolf men can’t self-lubricate, after all.”

"You're right about that." Frankenstein was touched by the gesture and held his arms open, inviting Krasis to enter his embrace.

Krasis joined him on the bed, melting in to Frankenstein’s embrace and melding his mouth with his.

Frankenstein wrapped his arms around Krasis, running his hands up and down his back. He felt so good. He opened his mouth, allowing Krasis to fully explore and taste him.

Krasis broke away, trailing kisses down Frankenstein’s torso, down to his slacks, where he sucked at him through them.

"Ah," Frankenstein moaned, bucking as Krasis moved down his body.

He unbuttoned those slacks, letting Frankenstein’s penis spring forward. “No small-clothes?”

Frankenstein blushed, "No, I find them too restrictive."

“I see.” Krasis unbuttoned his own. “I feel the same way.“ He grabbed the bottle, slicking his hand, and took both of their cocks into it. He slid alongside Frankenstein easily.

Frankenstein moaned as Krasis moved his hand, pleasuring them both. He really knew how to make a lover feel good.

Krasis watched Frankenstein’s face intently. “Do you want me to take you? We can have fun just like this, but I can do more.”

Frankenstein looked at him. "Yes. As long as it feels good, I'm happy for you to do whatever you'd like."

Krasis pulled Frankenstein’s pants down and dematerialised his own. “Pull your legs up, beautiful.”

Frankenstein obliged, watching Krasis intently. Watching, waiting for him to give him more pleasure.

More slick, this time pouring over not just Krasis’s hand, but Frankenstein’s hole as well. He massaged at it, before slowly letting a finger sink into him.

Frankenstein closed his eyes at the slight stab of pain as the finger entered him, waiting for Krasis to continue.

“Pain?” No. That was bad. Krasis pulled his finger back out, simply continuing to massage at the muscles there.

Frankenstein shuddered slightly as the finger was removed. He breathed slowly, trying to relax as Krasis continued to work him loose. "Sorry, I've never done this before." He admitted.

“Never?” Krasis’s fingers on him stopped. “You are sure you want this?” Some considered virginity important, especially in humans.

"Yes," Frankenstein answered. “I'm sure, I wouldn't have let it get this far otherwise."

Krasis nodded, leaning forward to kiss him before slicking up his other hand so that he could stroke Frankenstein’s cock as he sunk a finger into him once again.

Frankenstein flinched slightly, but hardly noticed the pain this time with the pleasure he was receiving. He wrapped his arms around Krasis' neck, so he'd have something to hold onto.

Pain again. He pulled his finger back out as he continued to work him, both cock and hole. “Remember, this shouldn’t hurt. If it does, your partner isn’t being considerate enough and you should tell them so.” He continued to massage at him. He really needed to stop jumping the gun here. Maybe more lubricant? He pulled back to pour more on his hole before continuing.

Frankenstein nodded, "Thank you." He smiled, happy that he'd chosen the right partner for his first time.

“... Why don’t you tell me when you want me to try getting inside of you again? Then it’s your choice, handsome.”

Frankenstein smiled, "Alright," He lay back, allowing Krasis to continue massaging him and working his entrance, he began to relax more.

Frankenstein was adorable. Krasis moved closer, so he could rut lightly against the man’s thighs as he pleased and prepared him.

Frankenstein moaned again, as Krasis continued, several more minutes passed, with Krasis pleasuring him, before Frankenstein felt ready for him to try again, "You can try again now, I think I'm ready."

“All right then.” He gently, carefully sunk his finger into him. It damn near sucked him in itself. “Oh.” He chuckled, moving it back and forth within him. “I guess you are.”

Frankenstein had clenched the bedsheets, prepared for any pain, but released again at the lack of it. There wasn't any pain this time. Krasis was right, it shouldn't hurt. Frankenstein moaned as Krasis worked him loose.

Krasis pulled back, adding more lube and sliding that finger back in, before carefully adding a second. "Still good?" He only moved here at the entrance, no more than a knuckle deep.

Frankenstein moaned as the second finger entered him, "Yes." He managed to say. He was more relaxed now that Krasis was loosening him up slowly.

He pushed them deeper, seeking out his pleasure spot. “Let’s make it even better then, shall we?”

"Oh!" Frankenstein bucked at Krasis' touch when he found the spot inside him that'd have him seeing stars. "That feels good," He replied, blushing deeply.

“Yeah. I enjoy it a lot myself.” Whenever he chose to bottom, anyway. He pulled his fingers out, pouring more lube over Frankenstein and his hand before slicking himself with it. “You ready?”

"Yes," he replied. He was excited to be taken. He was ready for more, and knew now that Krasis had found his pleasure spot, his enjoyment would only increase.

Krasis pressed the head of his cock into Frankenstein’s hole, watching it sink in with ease. Lovers as eager as Frankenstein were always a treat.

Frankenstein moaned in pleasure as Krasis' erection slid into him. The warmth was a welcome sensation.

“Beautiful.” He slid in deeper, all the way to the hilt as he bent over Frankenstein’s body to kiss him.

Frankenstein let out a pleasured cry as Krasis entered him. The kisses adding to his pleasure, he wanted more, but also wanted to enjoy the moment slowly. It was his first time after all. He wanted to take all of it in.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.” He pressed kisses to Frankenstein’s forehead. His cheeks. His jaw. But his lower half was preternaturally still, as was the ability of nobles.

Frankenstein let Krasis explore him and his body for several minutes until he felt ready for more. "I'm ready." He wrapped his arms around Krasis so he could support himself.

Krasis gave a slow, experimental thrust, letting Frankenstein feel the length of him as he exited and reentered.

Frankenstein felt waves of pleasure course through his veins as Krasis moved inside him. "Ah, yes!” Krasis felt so good.

"Glad you're enjoying this, beautiful." He set up a steady rhythm, slowly angling himself to try and find that perfect spot inside of him.

Frankenstein blushed at the compliment as he reached up to touch Krasis' face, moving his hand down, touching his chest. He wanted to explore his lover's body as well.

Krasis entwined a hand with Frankenstein’s free one, letting him continue to explore with the one that was otherwise occupied. “Tell me when I’ve found that spot again.” Then he could hit it. He’d be able to tell anyway, since he opened up his senses for this, but making Frankenstein vocalise it... much better.

Frankenstein held Krasis' hand tightly, as he moved his hand along his chest, then up again, gently caressing his neck with his fingertips. A few minutes later, he bucked as Krasis found that spot inside him. “It feels good," he said, informing the Noble as he'd asked.

“Good.” He aimed right for that spot, hitting it over and over again. “When it’s time... where do you want me to come?” Unlike Frankenstein, his breath stayed even. Taking in pleasure was something the Blerster were good at.

Frankenstein blushed at the question, "I... I'll leave... that... up to you..." Frankenstein manged to breathe through his pleasured moans.

"I have a few ideas for that, handsome." He sped up a bit, yet kept his thrusts gentle even so. Frankenstein should feel what it was like to come first.

Frankenstein loved the compliments, they added to the ecstasy building inside him. He bucked into Krasis' thrusts, and eventually after several minutes of pure bliss, Frankenstein finally reached his climax. He let out a loud breathless moan. He didn't know sex could feel this good.

As Frankenstein clenched around him, Krasis pulled out, coming on him instead. Humans tended to tense up there once they finished, and Krasis would not stay there and cause him pain. He watched as his ejaculate pooled with Frankenstein's. There was something satisfying about that. He waved his hand, cleansing Frankenstein and himself inside and out. "There we go, no more mess."

Frankenstein reached up for Krasis, pulling him down into a long passionate kiss. He was feeling elated with what they'd done. He wanted to hold onto the pleasure for as long as he could, taste and savour every last bit of this.

Krasis happily indulged him, kissing him deeply. He was satisfied. The super aggressive bonded of the Noblesse actually was this cute in bed. "Come see me anytime you want more fun, all right, beautiful?"

"Now, that I know where you live, I'll be sure to." He stayed with Krasis for a little while longer, before he had to leave. He did have to get back to serve his Master's tea, after all.

Raizel turned to Frankenstein as he arrived. "Good sparring today?"

"Yes, Master. The best." He smiled, remembering what had gone on with Krasis, moments earlier. "I'll prepare your tea."


	2. Ragar - Knifeplay

Sweat and the clash of steel on steel. Or at very least, a reasonable facsimile of metal, since neither Dark Spear nor Kartas were truly corporeal. After a while, Ragar drew back. "You've improved again."

Frankenstein put Dark Spear away, "Thank you, your skills are improving as well." He smiled. "Should we stop there for today?" He didn't really think he could continue sparring, he was almost out of energy.

"Yes." He unsummoned Kartas as well. "Good match."

"Yes, it was." He smiled, sparring with Ragar was always fun. "We should arrange for another match, sometime soon."

"Of course." He flipped his ponytail back over his shoulder. It had managed to make its way to his front during the match.

Frankenstein laughed seeing his friend flip his hair over his shoulder, it made him seem almost normal. Frankenstein straightened his hair as well, brushing a few stray strands away from his face.

"I shall see you again next week then." If Frankenstein needed nothing else, he should go.

"Yes, I have something I'd like to ask of you. If you don't mind that is." Frankenstein replied.

"Hmm? What is it?" Frankenstein was a friend. If he needed help with something, he would.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have a little fun?" He asked, Ragar was his friend, after all, he wanted to see what it was like, with his best friend.

Ragar blinked. "What kind of fun?"

"The kind that doesn't require clothes." He smiled, hoping Ragar would get the idea.

Ragar dematerialised everything but his mask. "I don't know why we don't need them, but okay."

Frankenstein blushed slightly, Ragar was beautiful, "I meant when we were indoors. Alone. In private company."

He hummed, closing his eyes as he reclothed himself. "The Kertia lands are close enough. My bedroom should be private."

"That will do nicely," Frankenstein replied, glad they didn't have to do it out in the open.

“Come.” He led the way. The walls here were thinner than Blerster manor. Sliding screens reminiscent of Japanese architecture as opposed to Blerster’s Welsh cottage/ Grecian temple hybrid style.

Frankenstein followed Ragar back to the Kertia estate. He didn't know what he was expecting, but this was far beyond what he'd imagined. "You have a nice home here." He said, trying to make conversation.

Ragar smiled behind his mask, sliding open a door. “Thank you. My bedroom.” His bed was little more than a mattress on the floor, yet it was fluffy enough to look comfortable.

"It's nice," Frankenstein complimented. He waited for Ragar to close the door before starting, "When I said, we could have fun, I mean, I wanted us to be intimate." He hoped Ragar would understand what he meant this time.

Ragar blinked. Was he getting the right translation of intimate off of him? His face flushed. “I see.” Sex wasn’t exactly something all nobles indulged in. Or even most of them. Something had to catch their interest enough to provoke a response, and that wasn’t the easiest task in a people who kept their feelings secret.

"I mean if you're not interested, then it's fine, I can leave now, but if it's something you'd like then like I said we could have some fun." If Ragar didn't want him, he was sure he could go to Krasis for a little indulgence.

He shook his head. “It is fine. Just not something I’ve done. There’s been no need.” He hadn’t decided to have an heir yet, and he didn’t keep a partner- too much work when he was one of the Central Knight heads.

Frankenstein nodded, "Alright, let's get started then." He started unbuttoning his jacket, happy that Ragar had accepted his request.  
Ragar simply dematerialised his clothing again, before taking a seat on his bed. He watched Frankenstein intently.

Frankenstein blushed again, seeing Ragar's naked form before him, once again. He removed the rest of his clothes, before heading over to join Ragar on the bed. "Aren't you going to take that mask off?" Frankenstein enquired.

“No.” It was a symbol. That was why every Kertia wore one. He looked Frankenstein up and down. “You are quite comely.”

"You're not so bad yourself," Frankenstein returned the compliment. He leaned forward and kissed Ragar, through the mask. Ragar deepened it, tongue and mask swirling wound Frankenstein’s mouth as Ragar pulled the man into his lap. Frankenstein wrapped his arms around Ragar, he had an idea he wanted to try, but first, he'd let them both get warmed up.

Ragar pulled back, his masked lips trailing along Frankenstein’s jaw, his neck. Moving by instinct was fine. He pushed Frankenstein’s hips closer, so the two could rub together. Frankenstein blushed, he was starting to feel aroused by the contact, but he had to wait until Ragar was aroused as well. Frankenstein moved his head and placed kisses along Ragar's neck, and jawline, before capturing his mouth once again. Ragar hardened quickly. That was probably what was expected in this situation. And he did have full control over his body.

Frankenstein was surprised by Ragar's reaction. Was he really that aroused already? He pulled back, "Since, we're here, should we try something different?"

“Something different?”

"Yes," He blushed, "I want you to scratch me with Kartas while we're being intimate." His blush deepened, he wasn't sure if he should even ask.

Ragar’s eyebrows raised. “Scratch you?” He wanted to be hurt while they were together?

"Yes, nothing too deep, just superficial wounds. They'll heal soon after we're done anyway." Frankenstein reassured his friend, he knew that Ragar wouldn't want to risk hurting him.

Ragar raked a hand along Frankenstein’s back, drawing blood. “There are more ways to do that. Are you sure about Kartas?” Was there a reason it had to be knives?

Ragar's fingers drawing blood, felt so good. "Yes, I'm sure. You don't have to worry about hurting me, I'll be fine."

“If you say so.” He summoned the blades, and traced one down Frankenstein’s spine, not letting it penetrate the skin in the least. Frankenstein leaned into Ragar and moaned, the pain mixing with the pleasure felt so good. He kissed along Ragar's neck, running one of his hands down his chest. Ragar rested one hand on Frankenstein's hip, the other drawing idle patterns onto the other side. Lovely. Should he make a matching one? "I'll admit. The scratches do look good on you."

Frankenstein gasped at the pleasure, blushing at Ragar's words. He continued rubbing himself against Ragar, feeling more aroused with every scratch. This was definitely a good idea. "Lay down." He needed a canvas to work on. Frankenstein obliged, laying on the mattress facing up. He looked at Ragar, why couldn't he just remove the mask, the way he looked right now was like he was about to perform surgery.

Ragar rested his hand on Frankenstein's chest and set Kartas to work. Cool metal tracing smooth lines to make pictures. There was no erasing his work here. He had to concentrate. A bunny, maybe? Frankenstein lay back, allowing Ragar, to run Kartas all over his chest and abdomen. His brow was furrowed in concentration, what was he doing? He wanted to ask, but didn't really care to, he was enjoying this way too much.

"There." Ragar pulled back. "It's a rabbit."

"A what?" Frankenstein asked surprised, looking down at his chest, "What the hell? This isn't an art class."

"If I am making lines, why shouldn't I do something with them?" He was confused at that. Did Frankenstein really just want an inelegant mess of them?

"Whatever, let's just both enjoy ourselves." If Ragar was having fun drawing pictures of bunnies, he'd let him, he was getting what he wanted as well.

Ragar's head tilted back and forth, plotting his next work. "What would you like drawn?"

"I'll leave that up to you." Frankenstein smiled, waiting for Ragar to continue working on him, with Kartas.

“Hmm.” He lazily ran it along his skin, tracing patterns randomly before twisting them into vines and leaves, even branches. He cut flowers into his skin and smeared the welling blood over them to colour it. Frankenstein moaned every cut invoked feelings of arousal and pleasure as he'd never experienced before. Would they scar? Leaving this art forever on Frankenstein? Or fade like the flowers he’d just carved? Ragar didn’t know which he’d prefer, but he kept it up. Patterns and shapes to decorate the curves and edges of Frankenstein’s body. Beautiful. He carved a mere millimetre deeper, looking to give his work a bit more depth.

Frankenstein was lost in the pleasure, of the moment. He looked up at Ragar, and seeing the look in his eyes was enough to make him reach his climax. He pushed his head back, into Ragar's pillow, as he came.

“... I don’t know how to work your ejaculate into this.” He gestured down to the art piece he’d made of Frankenstein’s body.

Frankenstein smiled, "That's what you're worried about? Don't you want to be taken care of as well?" Ragar was still hard, after all.

“Taken care of?”

"You still haven't come?" Frankenstein gestured over to his friends' erection, surely he'd understand what he was trying to get at.

Ragar looked down. “I didn’t think it was important.”

"You've never done this before have you?" Frankenstein asked, looking up at Ragar.

“No.” It was a simple and honest statement.

"Well, in that case, let me." He got up, placing a hand on Ragar's chest. He pushed him back and got on top of him. "It's supposed to feel good, open your mind, and feel what I feel." He knew that Nobles were capable of feeling some kind of pleasure at least, Krasis did.

He smiled beneath his mask. Of course, Frankenstein knew how this worked. Humans loved intimacy. “Okay.” He connected his mind to Frankenstein’s, laying back as he directed.

Frankenstein ran his hands along Ragar's chest, then bent down placing kisses from his neck, down his shoulders and across his chest. He stopped at his left nipple, sucking, kissing and teasing it with his tongue. Ragar hummed. It felt nice. He played with Frankenstein’s hair a bit as Frankenstein had his fun. Frankenstein moved his tongue down Ragar's body, along his ribs and across his abdomen. Since this was Ragar's first time, he'd have to be gentle with him, just like Krasis had been with him.

Red eyes followed him with characteristic Kertia silence. Frankenstein was just as thorough here as he was on the battlefield. He took Ragar's erection in his hand and gently massaged it, then teased the tip of it with his tongue. Ragar’s hips twitched up involuntarily. “Sorry.” His muscles tensed. He would stay still now.

"Don't worry about it," Frankenstein assured him, "You don't always need to be composed, and in control," he said, as he took Ragar's length into his mouth, and started sucking, gently, still teasing with his tongue on occasion. The only sounds in the room were of Ragar’s harsh breath and sighs mixing with the wet sounds of Frankenstein on his cock. Ragar raised a leg, using his shin to rub Frankenstein’s as well.

Frankenstein continued his ministrations, he wanted Ragar to feel good. He was starting to feel aroused again, as Ragar rubbed against him, he let the waves of pleasure consume him, so Ragar would know just how good it felt. Ragar hummed, and pushed his leg harder against Frankenstein, before grabbing Kartas and tracing it on the man’s arms. Oh, that felt good. Frankenstein moaned into Ragar, as he continued to pleasure him, not wanting to break the contact.

“... Move your body up here. I need more canvas while you’re busy.”

Frankenstein obliged, he broke contact, for a few brief moments, while he turned around. He straddled Ragar's chest, giving him access to his back, and moved down to continue working on Ragar's erection.

“I’ll make you a work of art,” he promised and began carving once more. Beautiful patterns and looping shapes, to form the very scenery of Lukedonia. Carefully textured trees, and their blossoms. The lotuses of the lake in Blerster. Kertia’s own plum blossoms. The myriad of flowers in Tradio.  
Every scratch brought with it new waves of pleasure and arousal. This was good, he wanted Ragar to feel this as well. He continued sucking him in a slow steady rhythm, bringing one of his hands to work himself, in time to the new rhythm. Frankenstein wanted his shaft stimulated? Ragar put down a knife, and knocked Frankenstein's hand out of the way, stroking it himself. "Your thighs now? Do you have any preference for what is drawn there?"

Frankenstein let out a moan, as Ragar stroked him gently. "Draw whatever pleases you?" Frankenstein replied, before taking Ragar's erection into his mouth once again.  
Kartas, then? Like a mark of what put it there? He carefully drew the blade, looking at the discarded one as a reference. Frankenstein moaned into Ragar, as the Noble cut into him. Between the cuts and Ragar stroking him, he was drowning in pleasure. He wanted Ragar to take him and ride him to completion, but since this was his first time, he wanted him to enjoy it. So, he moved his tongue and circled the tip of his erection.

Ragar hummed and his hand with the blade shook. It was a chore now to not thrust up into Frankenstein's mouth. This kind of pleasure was making him hazy.  
Frankenstein was pleased with the reaction, he was getting from Ragar. Good, he's enjoying himself. He continued teasing him for a few moments before going back to sucking. Ragar dropped his blade, gathering some of the blood off of the carved images to slick Frankenstein's erection. If he couldn't keep drawing, he'd at least do this.  
Frankenstein was feeling more aroused now. The smell of the blood was driving him crazy, he ran his hands along the inside of Ragar's thighs, as he continued working on his erection, wanting to hear Ragar's pleasured moans as he lost himself to climax.

It didn't take much longer for Ragar to come. Not with a moan, but with a quiet grunt. His face flushed under his mask as he reached his peak, his grip tightening on Frankenstein's cock as he did. With the increased pressure on his own erection, Frankenstein climaxed a second time, as he threw his head back, letting out a loud moan. He slid off Ragar and lay down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder, breathless, but satisfied.

"... The flowers on your back. They'll smudge."

"I'm not too worried about that, although, you're welcome to draw more anytime you like." Frankenstein smiled at his friend, wrapping his arms around him.


	3. Rousare - Topping

It was a lovely day out. Rousare sat on a bench in the front gardens, looking at the apple blossoms on the trees they kept there. A blond man approached. Oh. He'd overheard Krasis and Ragar talking about him. "Frankenstein. Here for another spar with the Clan Leader?"

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, I am. You must be his son, Rousare is it?"

He smoothed a strand of dark brown hair back into the silver. "Yes. Clan Leader has said good things about you." And a myriad of not-so-good things, but then, he was starting to think his father complained for the sake of complaining.

"Oh, really? What kind of things?" He was under the impression Gejutel merely tolerated his presence, the same way he tolerated him.

"He admires your strength, much as he dislikes however you got it. And he appreciates your will to protect." And if he thought it impressive, it had to really be something. A light blush spread across his face at the thought.

That was high praise indeed, coming from Gejutel. "He says good things about you as well," Frankenstein replied.

"Clan Leader does?" That was surprising. He'd have thought he'd focus on his tasks when they were apart.

"Yes, he always tells me how you'll make a fine Clan Leader someday. He's very proud of you." Frankenstein replied. Gejutel did enjoy talking about his son every chance he got.

"... I've heard some interesting things about you myself."

"Interesting? In what way?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Krasis and Ragar both have some... nice things... to say about you." His blush deepened.

Frankenstein blushed. He couldn't mean that, could he? What had those two said? How many people knew? "Did they tell you about it?" If they'd told everyone, he'd have to deal with them.

"They were talking to each other. I just happened to overhear," he assured.

"Oh, I trust you won't tell anyone else about this?" Frankenstein asked, wanting to make sure Rousare wouldn't tell anyone.

Of course, he wouldn't. Still, he was curious. "What are you going to do if I do?"

Frankenstein laughed nervously, "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

That got a laugh from the man. "I hadn't considered it, but I could."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. It's not something I'd like others to know about." Frankenstein hoped Gejutel's son would understand.

"So you don't want all of Lukedonia knowing that you're open to advances?"

Frankenstein laughed at that, "I wouldn't say open to advances, specifically, more like I enjoy trying new things."

Ah. All right then. "Why them specifically?"

"I don't really have any reasons for why, Krasis is quite charming and well I've been friends with Ragar since my arrival." Frankenstein blushed again, remembering the moments he'd shared with the two of them.

"So what all have you tried with them?" If he liked new things... hmm. Maybe he could come up with something.

Frankenstein sat down, if he was going to explain things, it was best to be comfortable. "Let's see, Krasis was romantic, he was kind, gentle and rather attentive. With Ragar, I had him cut into me with Kartas, while we enjoyed ourselves. They were both really different experiences." He smiled, at the memories.

"I... can see how that would be." He had Ser Ragar cut into him with Kartas? That was a whole level of things that he couldn't imagine. And Jair tied him up from time to time! He bit his lip. What could he really offer him?

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, I wasn't sure I'd enjoy it myself, at first."

"... The cutting?"

"Yes, it was a new sensation, Ragar is definitely a strange one. He drew pictures all over my body. They've completely healed now, but it was fun while it lasted." Frankenstein blushed slightly.

“What kind of pictures?”

"Flowers mostly," Frankenstein replied, not wanting to mention the other more embarrassing pictures he'd drawn, although he was glad Ragar didn't draw anything lewd.

“We have some very pretty ones here.” He gestured to the apple trees around them.

Frankenstein looked at the apple blossoms on the trees, "They do look beautiful." He looked around, the entire garden seemed peaceful. "Do you come here often?" He asked.

Rousare nodded. “I like the apples that grow here. Of course, they’re not always available.” Like now. “But it has enough fond memories of gathering them that it’s enjoyable even when there are none.”

Frankenstein smiled, "I do enjoy apples, maybe next time they grow, I could take some to bake an apple pie? If you don't mind that is. Of course, I'd be baking one for you and Gejutel as well."

Hmm. “I will trade.”

"Trade? For what?" Frankenstein asked. He knew that Nobles didn't use currency, so wondered what Rousare would ask for in return.

“I’m interested.”

"Interested in what?"

“Krasis and Ragar enjoyed it.”

"Oh," Frankenstein understood what he meant, "We'll need to find somewhere more private if that's what you want." He smiled.

He nodded. “My room then.” Clan Leader was out in the training grounds, so he’d never know Frankenstein was here until he joined him.

"Lead the way," Frankenstein smiled, as he followed Rousare into the Landegre mansion.

Rousare’s room was up a flight of stairs, and you could see the front gardens from it. He really did love the apple trees. Vanishing his clothes, he sat on his bed. “Joining me?”

Frankenstein smiled, "Of course," He removed his own clothes, folding them, before joining him on the bed. He'd really need to learn how to remove his clothes the way the Nobles did, it seemed far more convenient.

“How are you going to want this?” He couldn’t manage acting like Krasis, and Ragar seemed a bit extreme.

"I'm not sure, whatever you're comfortable with, I guess." He leaned forward, placing a soft gentle kiss on Rousare's lips, before pulling back, waiting for his answer.

“Hmm.” He liked being taken more than he liked taking others. Jair and a few of the women he liked being notable exceptions. He gave a few tugs to his erection. Yes. Definitely being taken. But Frankenstein wasn’t hard yet. He knelt in front of him, taking him into his mouth.

Frankenstein hummed in pleasure at the contact, he was used to being taken, he'd never taken anyone before. This would definitely be something new, Frankenstein was intrigued.

While he sucked him, Rousare reached a hand around to his hole, fingering himself. His fingers slid in easily, making a bit of a wet noise as they did.

Frankenstein moaned. Rousare was good at this. Had he done this before? He could feel himself growing harder, as Rousare sucked at him.

He pulled off, stroking him with a free hand. “Jair likes my blowjobs. I take it you do too then?”

Frankenstein nodded, before moving forward to kiss Rousare.

He climbed up into his lap, hips tilted so that Frankenstein slid along his cleft, slicking him in the process.

Frankenstein pulled Rousare closer, he kissed him passionately, before placing soft kisses along his neck, and shoulder blade, before kissing him again.

Reaching underneath him, Rousare stroked Frankenstein, rubbing him against his cleft as Rousare rubbed himself against Frankenstein's stomach.

Frankenstein moaned gently at the sensation. Rousare was good, he knew exactly what he was doing. Frankenstein kissed along his chest, before moving back up for a kiss. He wanted to take his time, with this.

"You like this too, huh? No one ever grinded against you before?" Outercourse could be just as fun as intercourse at times.

"Yes, I've never tried anything like this before. It's all so good." Frankenstein gently caressed his hands down Rousare's back, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. Rousare could make it better. He lifted up, positioning Frankenstein at his entrance, and sunk down with a light groan.

Frankenstein moaned. That felt so good. He moved placed one of his hands, on the back of Rousare's head, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He moved his other hand down to stroke his erection, while he gently started to move.

"So no one's ever taken you inside of them before?"

"Never. But then again, I've only had two partners, and you know both of them. Am I doing something wrong?" He asked. He wanted to be attentive like Krasis was with him.

That got a laugh from Rousare as he pulled off, laying down on the bed. "Perhaps you'd like to take control then? Don't be afraid. It's very hard to go wrong with a noble."

"Alright, if anything feels uncomfortable, you'll have to tell me," Frankenstein said as he straddled Rousare, leaning down to kiss him.

His eyes danced with amusement. Really. A mere human, no matter how strong, hurting a noble during sex? What exactly did Frankenstein think he was? "I'll keep note."

Frankenstein nodded, he kissed along his neck and down his chest to began sucking on one of his nipples. He wanted Rousare to be aroused before entering him again.

Rousare sucked in a breath. That was intense. So Frankenstein wanted to explore his body more first? That was fine, he'd let him.

Frankenstein started using his tongue to add to the sensation, on his nipple, he stayed there for a while, before moving further down, exploring, taking his time. He wanted both of them to enjoy this.

He reached down to place a hand on Frankenstein’s shoulder, simply resting it there. He tensed it a bit every time Frankenstein hit a nicely sensitive spot, elegantly communicating where it felt best.

It seemed like Rousare was enjoying what he was doing, so he continued with his explorations for a while longer before positioning himself between his legs. He stroked his erection with one of his hands, moving up to kiss Rousare deeply.

Rousare bucked up into his hand, letting out a muffled whine. Sounds were not elegant, and he should not make them.

Frankenstein was happy to see Rousare enjoying himself. He positioned himself at his entrance and eased into him slowly before moving, gently at first to let them both adjust.

Rousare hummed and tilted his hips, trying to find the angle that would make him feel just right. Planting his hands on Frankenstein’s biceps, he looked up at the man, curious as to what the angle changes were doing to him.

Frankenstein's face was flushed, Rousare's movements were sensational. He moved his hips as well, trying to find the spot inside him, that would make Rousare feel good.

His hands tensed on Frankenstein’s arms when they found it. “There. Go faster.”

Frankenstein began to increase his rhythm, moving faster now, thrusting into that one spot that made Rousare see stars. He moved to kiss him again, maintaining his rhythm.

He hummed into Frankenstein's mouth. This was good. He'd have to tell Jair and Terentia about him. He had said that he was interested in new things, and they'd have new things to teach him.

Frankenstein was really starting to enjoy himself, he'd never been dominant before and it felt so good. He maintained his rhythm, reaching down to stroke Rousare's erection in time with his thrusts, increasing his speed a little.

Rousare's hands tightened on Frankenstein's arms again, his hips twitching up into that hand. This stimulation would have him coming far sooner than he'd wanted.

Frankenstein maintained his speed, as he placed kisses along Rousare's jawline, moving down to suck and kiss at his neck. Rousare felt so good, and he was enjoying every second. With one of his sucks being on just the right spot on his neck, Rousare came, his ejaculate reaching up to his chest and Frankenstein's chin.

Seeing Rousare climax beneath him, was enough to send Frankenstein over the edge and he too came, only seconds later, with a loud moan. He didn't move for a few moments after his orgasm, "Are you alright?" He asked, wondering whether he shouldn't have come inside Rousare.

Rousare laughed. "I'm fine. I've had it much harder before."

Frankenstein smiled, "I meant with me, coming inside you."

That got a blink. "Why is that an issue?"

"Some people don't like the mess." He explained, or at least he thought that was the reason Krasis asked him.

"... You do realise that I can just clean myself, right?"

Frankenstein smiled, "I suppose that's true. I keep forgetting about the abilities Nobles have. Anyway, how was it?" He wondered if Rousare enjoyed himself, as much as he did.

He stretched. "It was good." Not as intense as he'd gotten with his other two 'playmates', but it was definitely fun. "You?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it. I'm glad you had fun." He smiled.

"... Aren't you late for a sparring match?" He grinned.

"Wait, What!?" He'd completely forgotten about that. Gejutel would be so annoyed, he hated his boring speeches, when he arrived only seconds late, now he'd be insufferable. He got up grabbing his clothes, "Is there somewhere where I can get cleaned up?" He needed to be quick, he was late enough as it was already.

Rousare waved his hand, cleaning him. "Have fu~un." Ah. He might go watch. This was hilarious. Well, that was one problem sorted, Frankenstein got dressed quickly and headed out to where he was supposed to be meeting Gejutel.


	4. Terentia Mergas - Orgasm Denial

A week had passed since his meeting with Rousare, thankfully Gejutel wasn't too annoyed with him, and still sparred with him. He'd been warned not to be late again, so this time Frankenstein was prepared. He'd arrived at the Lord's palace an hour before his duel, waiting for Gejutel to conclude his business.  
Oh, now that was an interesting face. Just as pretty a man as Rousare had said. And he was into new things. "You must be Frankenstein."

Frankenstein looked at the woman, "Yes, although, I don't think I've seen you around before?"

She brushed a grey lock out of her face. "That's surprising. You'd think you'd have learned the Clan Leaders by now."

He smiled at that, "True, I don't really spend much time outside my Master's mansion, save for the few times, I spar with Ragar and Gejutel. So, you're a Clan Leader?"

"Terentia Mergas. Leader of Mergas and head of the Shield Branch of the Central Knights."

"Ah, so you'll work closely with Gejutel and Ragar." He smiled, if she was anything like the two of them, perhaps he could ask her to spar as well.

“That I do.” She tilted her head. “Rousare has the most interesting things to say about you.”

"Rousare?" He blushed, surely he hadn't told everyone. "What did he say, exactly?"

“Just that you might be up for a bit of fun.”

Frankenstein was intrigued, "What did you have in mind?" He asked.

She hummed. Good. The rumours so far had only put him with men, and she knew human tended to prefer one sex, but it seemed that was not the case. “Same thing you did with Ser Ragar and Rousare.”

Frankenstein smiled, "Very well, where should we go?" They couldn't have fun in the palace hallways.

“I have an office here. For Central Knight duties.”

"Lead the way," he nodded. This was definitely going to be interesting.

The office was rather minimalistic, despite how ornate it was. A desk, a chair behind it, some armchairs across from it, and a couch off to one side. A bookshelf was used to file reports. “Here we are.”

"It's quite a nice little office you have here." Frankenstein smiled.

“Thank you.” She stepped closer. “So, you’ve never been with a woman before?”

"No, this would be my first time." He'd only been with three people before and they were all men. This would definitely be a new experience.

She chuckled at that, approaching so that she could kiss him. “Women have their own charms. Alcina is adorable the few times I’ve been with her.”

Frankenstein smiled, "I'm certainly charmed," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss. Alcina? He'd have to remember that name, perhaps she was someone he'd encounter later. She dematerialised her clothing. Tall, lithe, yet well-muscled. It was easy to see why she was the Mergas Clan Leader. Not that looks or muscle mass actually mattered much in a noble’s fighting ability. Frankenstein was in awe, of her, as he began to get undressed as quickly as he could manage. That Noble ability did seem rather convenient, he'd have to see if he could get Ragar to teach him.

A kiss and her undressing and he was already at half-mast? That was flattering. She took his hardening cock in hand. “You have a nice one, Rousare did not lie.” Frankenstein blushed at the compliment. He felt a jolt of electricity run through him at the sudden contact, as he let out a soft moan. He didn't want to seem too desperate. “Why don’t you check out what’s different about me?” She was his first woman. So the differences would probably interest him.

Frankenstein moved closer, he ran his hands all over her body, exploring every inch of her. He leaned forward to kiss her gently, "You're absolutely stunning." He said as he deepened the kiss.

“You’re not bad looking yourself.” Those eyes of his... She opened up her senses. She’d need to know when he was getting close so she could have her fun. Frankenstein continued his exploration, he could feel his heart growing, with excitement, he was starting to feel more and more aroused, by the minute.

“I’m nice and slick here already.” She reached down and spread her labia to show him. “This is what you’d get even with a human woman.”

Frankenstein moved his hand, down and massaged the area, with his fingers. "Is that an invitation?" He asked, smiling.

“If you’d like to take it as one I don’t mind.”

Frankenstein smiled, he moved them to the sofa, so he could get a better grip, he moved forward, sliding his erection into her slowly. He let out a small moan, as he entered her, she felt so good. He kissed her passionately, as he began thrusting.

“Not bad.” It wasn’t great, but the man certainly wasn’t bad at sex. And feeling his emotions as he was inside of her? Good. She’d wait until he was all pent up before she pulled her trick. Frankenstein maintained his rhythm, becoming more aroused with each thrust. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through his body, if it continued like this, then he'd reach his climax soon.

There we go! She waited until he was just on the cusp of orgasm, and then formed a barrier around his scrotum. The way it phased through his testicles and prostate, keeping them separated from the rest of him for the time being, would prevent him from being able to ejaculate. Frankenstein felt a shudder run through his body as he wasn't able to climax, what was going on? He kept moving, trying to let the waves of undeniable pleasure wash over him, but to no avail.

She chuckled. “Having fun?”

Frankenstein's face flushed, "I can't... come." He managed to get out through heated breaths.

“No?” She angled herself so that he would hit her sensitive spots better.

Frankenstein could feel the heat within him rise, as he tried desperately to reach his climax. Was something wrong with him?

She hummed. His desperation pleased her. "You know, orgasm isn't the end all be all of this."

Frankenstein looked at her questioningly, desperate for release. "It isn't?"

She shook her head. "In fact, avoiding it makes them better."

Frankenstein looked at her pleadingly, his desperation growing by the second, "I'll take your word for it." He managed to get out through baited breaths.

Terentia grinned. "Tell you what. If you can manage to make me come, I'll let you do the same." She wondered if he'd even figured out that she was the one stopping him.

Frankenstein managed to smile at her, "I accept your challenge." Was she the one behind this? Was she somehow stopping him from reaching completion? He'd know soon enough. He sped up his thrusting once more, as he placed gentle kisses down her neck and chest, before moving down to her torso.

She hummed. Good. He was eager. Still, he didn't seem to know much about female anatomy. "You know, there's a place you can touch to make me come faster."  
Frankenstein buried his face in her neck as he nipped and kissed softly, as he moved his hand down lower, between her legs, to stimulate her clitoris. He massaged the area gently with his fingers. "Fast learner," she breathed. Good. Her face flushed as she began to approach her own peak. Frankenstein worked on her clitoris, massaging her in time with his thrusts. He moved up to kiss her mouth, exploring inside it with his tongue.

"That's it." Just a little bit more and... There! She clenched around him.

Frankenstein moaned as she tightened around him, still unable to reach his climax, he was desperate now. "Please...." He managed to plead, breathless and needy.

It took a bit to focus enough to remove it, but she did. "Better?"

Frankenstein came with a surprising moan, "Yes," he managed to reply. Although she had been right, not coming right away was, heavenly.

"Makes for a much stronger one, right?"

"Yes, thank you. That was great." He smiled, although he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something important.

She moved a bit to dislodge him. "Oh wow." She put a hand to her vulva. "That is a lot. It's a good thing I'm not human."

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said apologetically, he'd forgotten himself in his desperation, and hadn't considered the consequences of his actions.

"Now, what exactly would you have done if I'd gotten pregnant?" She was merely teasing him, of course. She, like all nobles, had complete control over her own fertility.

Frankenstein blushed, "I would have helped raise the child of course. I am responsible in that sense at least."

Rumour had him as otherwise, but that was good to know. "No need to worry. We don't get pregnant unless we want to." She quirked a brow at him. "Do try and keep from knocking up human women though." They didn't have to consent to having a child to conceive.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that, I'm somewhat of an outcast among humans." It wasn't that he didn't care for humans, he did, but with the lies, rumours and stories, most were afraid of him.

“You’ve been here for a hundred years or so already. Do they even still remember you?”

"I'm not sure, the stories about me have passed into legend, so probably not, although I wouldn't want to take that chance." No, Lukedonia was his home, and he wanted to stay here, with his Master, for as long as he was able to.

"Huh. Oh hey, so what brought you here to the palace today?"

A look of horror spread across Frankenstein's face. He was late for his spar with Gejutel. "I have to go, I'm late for my spar with Gejutel."


	5. Gejutel - Size

Late. Gejutel didn't have anything to keep the time, but by the setting of the sun, he knew that his appointment with Frankenstein had passed. Again.

Frankenstein made it to the training field. “Ah, sorry I'm late, I got held up,” he explained, out of breath.

"By what? It has been over an hour, Frankenstein. Again."

Frankenstein blushed slightly. Last time he'd been held up with Rousare and this time it was Terentia. He couldn't tell Gejutel that though, he'd never hear the end of it. "Why don't we get on with the spar, we don't want it to get any later than it already is?" He smiled, hoping Gejutel wouldn't continue his questioning.

"No. This is the second time in a row. What could possibly be so important that you keep wasting my time? You know that I have to work you into my schedule."

"I was opening myself up to new experiences." He replied, being vague enough so that Gejutel wouldn't know quite what he was up to.

"Do it on your own time."

"Yes, of course. I'll remember that for the future." He smiled nervously.

Those nerves. He'd never displayed them even the last time he was late. His eyes narrowed. "So does your being late have anything to do with what happened with Krasis and Ragar?"

"How did you...?" Frankenstein couldn't lie, Gejutel would be able to sense it. But what could he say? He blushed. "Yes, I enjoy trying out new things, and Nobles have a lot to offer." He smiled.

"And so you decided getting laid was more important than keeping appointments," he deadpanned.

"It couldn't be helped. I was an hour early for my spar with you and received an invitation. I didn't plan on being late,” he explained.

"Which spar? The one in Landegre or the one here?" He'd been late to both, after all.

Frankenstein just had to own up to it. Gejutel would be able to see right through him if were to lie, "Both." He smiled, feeling slightly anxious.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If sex is _so_ much more important to you than sparring then..." He unfastened his collar and only his collar. "The least you could do is keep your appointment."

Frankenstein noticed him unbutton his collar. Was that an invitation? He didn't want to jump to conclusions if it wasn't. “Sorry. I enjoy sparring, it's just I've had very little experience with sex and it's all terribly new to me. It won't happen again,” he assured Gejutel.

Gejutel opened up his senses more, searching him. Was he unaware of the invitation, or trying to turn it down? He took off his gloves for good measure.

Why had he taken off his gloves? He'd never known him to remove them before during their spars. “Is everything alright?" He asked.

Really? His face flushed as he lifted a singular pant leg, revealing an ankle.

Frankenstein blushed. It really was an invitation. "We should go somewhere more private," he suggested. He knew that neither of them would want to do it out in the open.

"Yes." He quickly put his gloves back on and fastened his collar. "My room back at the manor should suffice."

Frankenstein nodded. "Lead the way." He was getting excited at the prospect of being able to have fun with another of his friends in Lukedonia.

Gejutel's room suited him. Ornate, yet somehow spartan as well. Sparse. But what was there was very obviously elegant. "I can't believe I had to expose my ankle like some harlot for you to get the idea."

"I apologise, I've not familiarised myself with Noble customs, and rituals."

"Noble? That's one of the ones I got from humans!"

"I'm not familiar with human courting rituals either I'm afraid." He smiled. His first time had been with Krasis after all.

He fake coughed into his hand. "So, would you prefer to unclothe for this, or only remove enough to be able to act?"

"I assume it's natural to remove everything. Although I'm happy to do whatever feels more comfortable for you." He smiled.

"It is. But some prefer the latter, in my experience."

"Which do you prefer?"

"There is more for me to touch without."

"Alright." Frankenstein removed his tie, placing it to the side, and began unbuttoning his jacket.

Gejutel slowly undressed himself too. Unlike most nobles, he knew of the allure this tended to have on humans. One patch of skin revealed at a time titillated them, and it was enjoyable to see how they reacted.

Frankenstein blushed. This was something he hadn't come across before. He watched Gejutel as he continued to remove his clothes as well.

The taller man removed his robes, and then his shirt, revealing a broad chest, thick and well-muscled. He folded it neatly before setting it on a dresser. "It's easier to fold these now than explain wrinkles later." Frankenstein was mesmerised by Gejutel. He folded his shirt and waistcoat similarly and placed them to the side.

His shoes came off next. Gejutel didn't wear socks. Nobles didn't need them as humans did. And then his pants, revealing thickly muscled thighs and his massive endowment. The man was built like a rhinoceros and had a horn to match.

Frankenstein stared at Gejutel's manhood in amazement. He wondered what it would be like to be taken by someone of his size. Frankenstein finished undressing himself and placed the rest of his clothes to the side, carefully folded. "So, how would you like to start?"

Gejutel simply picked up the man and gently set him on the bed. "First things first, have you been taken before?" Gejutel preferred to top, but if Frankenstein hadn't, he could let him take him instead.

Frankenstein nodded. “Yes.” He blushed slightly. "Would it be alright if I were to take you in my mouth first?"

"If you can." There weren't a lot who could.

Frankenstein sat up, moving down to suck on Gejutel's manhood. He opened his mouth as wide as it would go, and it still wasn't enough to get halfway around him. So, he sucked around the outside as best he could, moving his tongue up and down his length before circling the tip.

He pet Frankenstein's head apologetically. "I know it's rather large." Still, Frankenstein felt nice on him. "Come, I'll lay down and you can straddle me. You will need to be prepared."

Frankenstein moved back, he placed a soft kiss on Gejutel's mouth, before letting him reposition them.

Good. Humans could not self-lubricate. He hadn't been in the human realms in some time, so he didn't have anything on hand to slick him up as part of the play, but he knew of ways to fix this all the same. He pressed his thumb on Frankenstein's entrance, not to enter, but to use his power to clean him out. And then he pressed his tongue to it.

Frankenstein bucked slightly at the sudden sensation but recovered quickly enough to allow Gejutel to properly prepare him.

He didn't actually need to do this. He could just use his power to lubricate him, but this would also let him stretch him a bit. Given that reaction though. "No one has tasted you then?"

"No, it's been different every time so far." Frankenstein blushed.

"Relax," he commanded as he pressed a finger against his hole. He'd use his power to lubricate the man now.

Frankenstein relaxed. He was with his friend so he knew he was safe. Gejutel could be trusted no matter what. That thought made him relax even more.

Gejetel's finger slid in easily. "Good." He began to move it inside of him. "You're doing good."

Frankenstein hummed as Gejutel moved his finger inside him to work him loose, it already felt amazing.

"Tell me when you think you're ready for another finger." He kept working that one in him. Frankenstein was no noble, and he remembered well enough what it took for him to be intimate with humans.

This felt so good. Frankenstein allowed Gejutel to continue for a few more moments, before he felt he was ready for more. "I'm ready now." His face was already flushed, from the few brief moments of pleasure.

Gejutel slipped a second finger in and started searching out his prostate with them while he could. It took a full three fingers to properly prepare someone for his girth, and that meant less manoeuvrability.

Frankenstein closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingers moving inside him, stretching him. It was several minutes before Gejutel found that spot inside him, he let out a pleasured moan, "It feels so good." He wanted more.

“Good.” After hitting it for another minute or two, Gejutel added a third finger. “You should be getting me nice and slick if you want to be able to have me in here.”

Frankenstein blushed at his words, before leaning down to suck at Gejutel's manhood. He couldn't fit the organ into his mouth, so sucked around it as best he could, making sure it was coated in saliva. He occasionally teased the tip, with his tongue, to see what kind of reactions he could get from Gejutel.

Gejutel hummed at it. He would not let out inelegant noises. "Tell me when you're ready."

Frankenstein let Gejutel stretch him, for a few more moments as he continued to hit the spot inside him that set his senses on fire, "I'm ready," he managed to say, breathlessly after a few moments.

Gejutel moved them both, positioning Frankenstein on his hands and knees as he pressed the head at his entrance. “This... will likely still burn from the stretch. Are you sure you want this?”

"Yes, I'm sure." Frankenstein braced himself, he wanted this more than anything, the excitement was almost palpable.

It was a tough fit, with Gejutel having to rock the head in and after they were still not able to move that much. It was going to take some time to fit him in fully. If they ever even managed that.

Frankenstein closed his eyes as he felt Gejutel slowly squeeze into him, the sensation was exhilarating and he moaned, as his friend's manhood filled him completely.

Gejutel started a slow rhythm, rocking back and forth inside of him as he tried to inch his way deeper. “If you ever want to stop just say so.” This had been too much for some of his own human lovers.

Frankenstein crushed the bed sheets between his hands, as Gejutel entered him, moving further into him, with each thrust. It felt so good, as he was stretched even further, being opened up slowly.

Soon he got deep enough that would definitely feel good. Men had a spot around here that his size alone would force to be constantly stimulated. “I can just stay at this depth.” And not go deeper.

Frankenstein moaned as Gejutel thrust into his prostate. Each thrust brought with it new waves of pleasure. "More," Frankenstein called out, "Go deeper." He wanted to feel all of Gejutel inside him.

He raised an eyebrow. Sheathing the whole thing? The last human that had done that was one of his bondeds. He continued his strategy of inching himself in with his thrusts, and eventually, Frankenstein fit a full half of him.

"That feels good," Frankenstein managed to say, his face completely flushed. Each thrust sent lightning through his veins, he felt so alive.

"You've already got half of me in," he said before an errant thrust sent him a couple inches deeper all at once and Gejutel stopped altogether for fear of harming him. "... Three-quarters of me in."

Frankenstein shuddered at the sudden jolt but moaned out pleasurably all the same. "More..." He managed between breaths, he was so aroused already and Gejutel wasn't all the way inside him yet.

"You... want all of it? The last human to take it all couldn't walk right for several days. And became pregnant." Now, that last one wasn't going to be an issue with Frankenstein being male, but the first one?

"Yes..." Frankenstein replied, he wanted all of this and so much more. It felt so good, he was already high on ecstasy.

Gejutel began fucking him properly. Gentle stretching wasn't going to work to get his last couple of inches inside of Frankenstein. Not like it did the first half.

Frankenstein cried out in pleasure as Gejutel began hitting that good spot inside him, "Ah... Yes... Faster... I want more..." He couldn't get his words out, as Gejutel continued slamming into him, bringing him closer to orgasm with each thrust.

Gejutel sped up, finally hilting himself and then stopping completely, to show Frankenstein. He rocked against him, their skin flush together. "Looks like you succeeded."

Frankenstein blushed at Gejutel's words, "Just hurry up and move." Frankenstein told him, he was desperate now, he wanted to see what it would be like to have Gejutel climax inside of him.

“Impatient.” And he still insisted on being late to their spars. He gradually made his way to that fast rhythm again, before going even faster.

Frankenstein bucked wildly into Gejutel, increasing his arousal. "You... feel so... good..." He moaned, as his body shook with the amount of pleasure coursing through his veins.

He went just a bit harder. He hadn’t touched Frankenstein’s cock once during this. Was he going to come without it ever being stimulated?

Frankenstein wanted more, he moved a hand to stimulate his own erection, he needed to increase his pleasure. He stroked himself, in time with Gejutel's thrusts, it was driving him wild.

Ah. Guess not then. Gejutel pulled Frankenstein’s hips into him harder as he worked to reposition himself for more prostate pressure.

Oh, that felt incredible. With the added pressure and Gejutel's thrusting, he came after a few more minutes, with a startlingly loud moan. He was breathless, satisfied and completely drained, as he tried to catch his breath.

Gejutel allowed himself to come as well, pulling Frankenstein’s hips into him so that he’d leave his seed as deep inside as he possibly could.

Gejutel coming inside him, was enough for him to come a second time. His face was flushed, as he allowed the last of the pleasure to leave him, so he could speak again.

He pulled out, letting Frankenstein collapse on the bed. He’d worry, but he could still feel bone-deep satisfaction from the man. Frankenstein had enjoyed this, and would simply need recovery time.

Frankenstein lay on the bed, still satisfied with the experience, he was sure he'd be able to walk for a while. He looked at Gejutel, "If I'm late again, do we get a repeat of this?" He asked a mischievous grin on his face.

"Come early instead and I'll think about it."

Frankenstein just lay there smiling, if this was what happened, he'd never be late for a spar with Gejutel again.


	6. Ticiana Ru - Waterfall sex

A couple of weeks after his eventful spar with Gejutel, he got a letter asking him to visit the Ru Clan's territory. He'd met most of the Clan Leader's by now and had even made a few friends among them. He headed to the place Ticiana Ru, their Clan Leader, had asked him to visit. It was a beautiful open space with, a lovely waterfall, surrounded by rocks. He didn't know a place like this existed in Lukedonia.

Underneath sat two people, a tall and burly woman with blue-grey hair and a small boy with white. Both were meditating, water pounding over their bodies and soaking the gi they were wearing.

Frankenstein looked at the woman and the small child she was holding. He didn't want to disturb them, so he found a flat rock to sit on and waited for them to be done. The woman's eyes opened at the new aura, looking at the newcomer. The boy stirred as his mother did too. "Ah. Who's that, Clan Leader?"

Frankenstein got up to introduce himself, "I got your letter, I didn't want to disturb you. I'm Frankenstein." He smiled.

"I am aware. Kei, go back to the manor. See if Sleipnir will spar with you." Kei didn't seem to want to leave. There was a new person and that was interesting to the isolated boy. "Kei. That's not a request." He left.

Frankenstein smiled at the young boy, "He seems friendly." He said to Ticiana.

"He is. It is the way of our clan that children do not interact with outsiders until their coming of age, so they always get interested in seeing them."

"Were you meditating, under the waterfall?" Frankenstein asked. They'd seemed calm and relaxed.

"Would you like to join me?" It would be good for him to relax before they moved on to some more... intense stress relief. Terentia had said great things about him.

"Of course." He smiled, walking towards her, "How do I do this?"

"Sit underneath and simply focus on cycling your aura."

Frankenstein nodded, he could do that. He sat beneath the waterfall, letting the water wash over him. It took a few moments to adjust to the strength of the waterfall, but after a while, he felt serene, as the water washed away his troubles.

"So Terentia says you're a decent lay." Spoken deadpan, terse, as if she was simply discussing the waterfall.

Frankenstein blushed, "Is that so?" He laughed nervously.

She looked at him and nodded. "Shall we?"

"Getting down to business, I like it." Frankenstein smiled, at her. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"Here is fine." She began stripping off the top of her own gi, tossing it into the hollow behind her.

"Wouldn't it be better if we were somewhere more private?" He asked, not wanting them to be seen or interrupted.

The woman laughed. "You really think anyone comes to interrupt my training without it being an emergency?"

Frankenstein smiled, "Alright then." He got up and began to remove his clothing as well. They were wet, and difficult to remove, as they clung to his skin. He'd have to dry them off somehow, before putting them on again.

The woman was built, her muscles just as defined as any man of her size. Perhaps even more so. “Do you need help?” She pulled her zubon off with ease, leaving her with nothing.

"If you don't mind, yes." Frankenstein accepted the offer. It'd take him a good while to remove them at this rate.

She reached for him, easily peeling off his clothes, her aura drying them while she took them off to ease the process. “You probably should have stripped before entering the waterfall. Who wears a jacket and a waistcoat under one?”

Frankenstein laughed at that, "Sorry, it's a force of habit I guess." Pretty soon, she'd helped him out of his clothes, and he stood there naked, his hair still wet from the waterfall.

“Sometimes I meditate nude. It helps, having the water run down my spine without clothing in the way.”

"That sounds like fun, I'll have to try it sometime." Frankenstein smiled. Although nothing was stopping him from stepping back into the waterfall, he was more intrigued by what he'd be doing with Ticiana.

She looked his form up and down. Terentia had indeed spoken the truth. She stepped back into the waterfall. “Joining me?”

Frankenstein wasn't sure what they'd be doing but decided to go along with it, "Of course," he smiled as he stepped into the waterfall, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close for a kiss.

Her arms went around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “The water feels nice, doesn’t it?”

"Yes," It was like being in a shower, although it was much colder and much more powerful than that. Even so, he found it exhilarating. He moved in for another kiss, running his hand through her long hair.

She kissed him back, running her hands down his back and down to his butt. "I always prefer it out here to a stuffy bedroom. Means you can breathe fresh air instead of making it stale."

"It's a refreshing change," Frankenstein agreed, moving his hands along her body. He enjoyed exploring the bodies of his lovers, it was part of the fun after all. She ran her hands to his front, up his sides and to his nipples. Oh, that felt good, it had been a while since a lover had explored Frankenstein's body like this, so he let her, run her hands all over him.

Her mouth left his lips, trailing down his neck and replacing a hand with her lips. Her lovers always tended to have such cute nipples, and she was glad for it. Frankenstein moaned as she sucked at his nipple. It was one of the more sensitive areas of his body, and he relished any attention they were given.

He enjoyed this, did he? She pressed a hand to his cock, rubbing him. “You’re kinda cute. Just like Jair and Rousare are.” Frankenstein blushed at the compliment, as he bucked into her hand. He moved one of the hands, to her breast, cupping and squeezing it gently.

“A breast man, then?” Rousare tended to prefer butts, and Jair had a thing for collarbones of all things.

"I... ah..." Frankenstein blushed even harder at the question, "It's... ah... my way... of making... a memory." He managed to say through his pleasure.

The water continued to pound over the two of them, providing nice stimulation on their shoulders and backs. She slid her hand along his cock some more before exposing it to the waters.

Frankenstein moaned, the water moving against his manhood, brought with it a new sensation, he'd never experience before. He moved forward and placed kisses along her neck.

They were of almost equal height, so slotting him between her thighs was easy. She ran her hands through his soaked hair as she rocked back and forth, sliding herself along him.

Frankenstein placed his hands on her hips, so he could thrust into her. He moved from kissing her neck, all the way up to her mouth.

He felt nice against her. She intertwined her tongue with his, humming into his mouth.

Frankenstein explored her mouth with his tongue, she tasted so good. He sped up his thrusts a little, to add to their combined pleasure. Ticiana hitched a leg around his hip, repositioning him so that he could enter her. She hummed again, he could still easily slide against her clit in this position.

Frankenstein wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her, holding her in place. He rocked back and forth, moving against her body, as he continued to kiss her. Her breath had begun to hitch. She'd always been sensitive to this. Kisses and clitoral stimulation were a deadly combination. Frankenstein moaned as he placed kisses anywhere he could reach, the waterfall combined with their movements had him lost in ecstasy already.

Her face flushed as she got closer. Intense. There was a reason she usually did it in the hollow instead of actually under the falls.

Ticiana was incredible, the way she touched him, the way she tasted, the way she moved, everything about her was perfect. Frankenstein was starting to reach his climax, the pressure from the waterfall, making it so much more arousing.

She pulled back, biting her lip as she came, her strong muscles giving out for once in her life.

Frankenstein was so close to reaching his climax too, "Where would you... like me to come?" He asked, breathlessly, he didn't want to climax inside her, if she didn't want him to.

_ Doesn't matter. _ She was too out of it to talk, so telepathy had to be used instead.

Frankenstein nodded, tightening his hold on her, a few more thrusts had him coming with a startling moan. He came inside her, holding her close to him until they were both able to catch their breath.

"... I should do this under the waterfall more often then."

He smiled, looking at her breathlessly satisfied, "Maybe I should visit more often," He replied mischievously.

She laughed, a deep and husky sound. "Sure. I have no problems with that."


	7. Raskreia - Domination

"Thank you for helping me fulfil the Lord's orders." Raskreia rose and Raizel nodded in response to her words. "I will return when the Lord orders me back." She left through the door, starting her way out of the mansion.

Frankenstein rushed to catch up with her, "Ah, Princess. I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time?" He asked her.

She stopped, turning to him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in sex?" He asked, not really sure how to bring up the subject.

She blinked. "I... what?"

Frankenstein laughed nervously, "Do you want to have sex?" He asked again, "It's alright if you don't." He didn't want to be pushy.

"... You are asking me to have sex with you?" That, specifically, was what was going on?

"Only if you want to, that is." He'd accept her decision, whatever it was.

She stood there, deliberating it for a few minutes. "Okay." It wasn't something she had done before. Perhaps getting experience here would help in the future.

Frankenstein was caught off guard by the positive response, "Oh, alright then, if you'll follow me." He led them to his bedroom, it was sparsely decorated, but it was cosy.

She looked around. She wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do. "So how do you have sex?"

Frankenstein gave her a quick explanation of the basics. "Is there anything else you need me to go through?" He asked.

She shook her head, pushing him to the bed and beginning to remove his clothes. "I think I understand."

Frankenstein felt his heart pounding in his chest as she undressed him. He blushed slightly, he'd never had a woman dominate him, this way before.

She ran a hand over his nipples. "You said these were sensitive?"

His blush deepened, "Yes, it's one of several erogenous zones shared by both men and women."

She finished with his shirt, slipping it off of him with his jacket. Now then. The bottoms. Actually, she should undress, shouldn't she? She dematerialised her clothing before unbuttoning his slacks.

Frankenstein wanted to do more, but she was exploring him, so he'd let her continue. He just watched her, she was rather beautiful.

Her eyes roamed down his body before going back up to meet his eyes. He was... blushing? She blushed in response automatically, snapping her eyes back down to his hips. She fished him out of his slacks. "And this is the male reproductive organ." Well. One of them. It was called a reproductive system for a reason.

"Yes, it's the most sensitive part of a man's body." He explained, she hadn't done anything, to him yet and he was already aroused.

Most sensitive. Okay then. She began stroking him. The texture was... unusual. Foreign. It would take some getting used to. "So how is this supposed to make me feel good?"

"Oh, if you come over here, and straddle my face, I'll show you," he smiled, knowing the erogenous zones for women, as well as men.

She tilted her head but did so. "Okay." Her face flushed deeper. This was her most private spot, and now it was directly where the Noblesse's servant could see it.

With Raskreia straddling his face, Frankenstein set to work, massaging the area with his tongue. He made sure to pay special attention to her clitoris.

_ Oh. _ Her hands flew to his hair to steady herself as she sucked in a breath. She wasn't sure how much deeper her flush could go. It was already starting to spread down her shoulders. That was  _ good. _

Frankenstein continued licking her clitoris for a few moments, before pressing his lips to it and starting to gently suck.

She hissed, biting her lip afterwards to keep from moaning. Looking back over her shoulder, she eyed his length. Was that supposed to feel even better than this?

Several moments passed by as Frankenstein continued licking her erogenous zone, he was also starting to feel more aroused, just by giving pleasure to another.

She got off of him, turning around before sitting back down so that she could reach his erection. So this was supposed to go inside of her? Well. He was licking her, so she would lick him! She got to work, delicately licking him. "Back to work," she demanded.

Frankenstein moaned as she began to suck his semi-hard erection, However, he didn't waste time as he followed her instructions and continued pleasuring her with his tongue.

She couldn't help her moan now. It was too good. This. This was what her father had wanted her to avoid? She wasn't stupid. She knew damn well that for all his complaining about men that it was all about sex. She pulled off of him, positioning herself over his slight erection instead. Interesting, how it seemed to get harder even as she stroked it to get ready to have it.

Frankenstein's face was completely flushed, he looked down at Raskreia expectantly, his heart beat faster, his excitement growing with the thoughts of what was to come.

She pressed down on him, but he slipped forward instead of in. That felt good as well. Actually... She moved on him, sliding back and forth against him, using the length of him to stimulate herself. This was good.

Frankenstein couldn't help but moan, it felt so good. He started to move as well, moving in the opposite direction, so there would be more stimulation, from the friction, for both of them.

"Stay still," she commanded, her voice carrying that hint of power than Raizel's and the Lord's had. He obeyed her order and stopped moving against her. He'd let her dominate him completely if that was what she wanted.

Good. She ran her hands over his body, exploring the groves of his abdomen, the lines of his biceps, his pecs and nipples again. All as she swivelled her hips on him, slowly starting to put on more pressure as she became more aroused, needing it to offset the lack of friction from the slickness.

Frankenstein moaned as she explored his body, her hands felt so good. He began to blush again, he was so aroused, he knew it wouldn't be long now before he reached his climax.

That blush... she couldn't help but return it, moving faster on him. Something was approaching, about to explode out, and she wanted to find out what it was.

Frankenstein continued his pleasured moans as she increased her speed. His could feel the heat building within him until finally, he came with a moan that surprised himself. He didn't know he could feel pleasure like this from being dominated.

She didn't stop moving her hips until she herself came, putting her hand in his ejaculate by accident as she used his abdomen to steady herself. Picking her hand back up in disgust, she looked at him questioningly.

Frankenstein lay on the bed, breathless and completely spent, when he saw Raskreia's expression, "Sorry, about that." He breathed, as he gave her a quick explanation of what the ejaculate was and why it was a necessary part of human reproduction.

"... I see." She vanished it off of them both, before straddling his face again. "That was fun. Keep going."

He was completely drained but obliged all the same. This had been his idea, after all, so he had to deal with the consequences. They carried on for several hours, trying out different ways of making it feel good before Raskreia too reached her limit.

Raskreia left satisfied, and Rai finally got his tea. Sitting down, he sipped at it. “Frankenstein...”

Frankenstein was a little worse for wear after his session with Raskreia, but he hid the way he felt, expertly. "Yes, Master." He replied, as respectful as always.

“....” Raizel blushed. “What you did with Raskreia... you realise that the Lord will be displeased when he finds out.”

Frankenstein blushed, how did his Master know. "Ah, yes. I hadn't thought of that. I'm sure his anger won't last indefinitely."

“I will defend you as best I can.” He set the cup down on the saucer so that Frankenstein could refill it, silencing the clink with his pinky. “Actions have consequences. I will not be able to mitigate them all.”

"Thank you, Master," Frankenstein replied. "Although I should be the one to bear the consequences, after all, I am the one responsible." He couldn't let his Master take the blame, for this.

“You had multiple rounds of sex with his unmarried, virgin daughter. Who he had no intention of ever letting be anything but pure.”

Frankenstein's blush deepened, just how much did his Master know. "I apologise, Master. I will assist you, as best I can."

Raizel blushed deeply as well. “Frankenstein... take more care with what you send through our bond.”

Frankenstein almost had a heart attack, he was left speechless for a good while, before he managed to apologise to his Master, assuring him he'd take better care in the future.


	8. Urokai - Humiliation

A few weeks had passed and Frankenstein had not faced any repercussions for his actions with Raskreia, which meant either the Lord was unaware of what had happened, or he was biding his time, plotting revenge. Either way, Frankenstein went about his life as normal. He was walking through the palace halls searching for Gejutel, to see if his friend could spare some time for a spar.

Huh. Well, that had been an interesting talk. Urokai and Claudia walked down the halls, chatting lightly as they came upon Frankenstein. Who they had been chatting about. Claudia blushed and left, making excuses about Ser Lagus needing her back home, leaving Urokai there to face off against Frankenstein.

Frankenstein thought their reactions were a little strange, but he chose to ignore them for the time being. He had other things on his mind. "Good day, Urokai. I don't suppose you know where I can find Gejutel do you?"

“He had to go home early because of an emergency in the Knights. Why?”

"Oh, I was wondering if he might have time for a spar, but it's fine, I can go ask Ragar instead." Frankenstein turned to leave.

“Hey! What about me?”

Frankenstein blushed slightly. He had planned on using the spar as an excuse for other activities, but couldn't tell Urokai that. "Another time, perhaps." He smiled.

That blush. Urokai began to circle Frankenstein, looking him up and down. “So... I’ve heard interesting things about you.”

"I don't know what you mean." He replied, attempting to feign innocence, although he had a good idea of what Urokai meant. Frankenstein could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes followed Urokai.

“You’ve become a bit of a slut, huh?”

Frankenstein's blush deepened at that. "I don't know what you're talking about, but it's been a great chat, we should do it again sometime."

“You really gonna walk away? I could just tell him, you know.”

Frankenstein froze, "Tell who? If you're talking about my Master, then I'm sure he's already aware." Although, he wasn't sure to what extent.

“No.” Urokai walked closer. “You really are kinda ungrateful, huh? At Ser Raizel’s request, he lets you stay here, be one of us. And then you go and fuck his child. I can’t imagine he’d be happy.”

Was he talking about what had happened with Raskreia? How did he find out about that? Still, if the Lord didn't know, then he couldn't have Urokai telling him, "Alright, fine, you win. What do you want?"

He hummed. “I want a piece. You’re already sharing with everyone else.”

Frankenstein shook at Urokai's words, "Alright." It's what he'd come to do with Gejutel, and it's not like things with Urokai, would be any different.

Urokai stepped in closer, pressing Frankenstein against a wall and claiming his lips with his own. Frankenstein closed his eyes and let Urokai kiss him, waiting for him to pull away so he could ask they go somewhere more private.

Urokai pressed a leg into the taller man’s crotch as he moved his lips to his ear. He wanted to bite it. Rip and tear into the man. Ruin him just as he had Urokai’s life.

Frankenstein stifled a moan, aroused by the contact, "We should probably do this somewhere else." He told Urokai.

Urokai laughed darkly. “Don’t want everyone seeing your true colours?”

Frankenstein glared at him, "That depends on whether you want everyone to think we're lovers." He replied sneeringly.

Urokai looked like he was genuinely considering allowing that, but in the end answered, “you’re coming with me to the Agvain lands. They’ll think it anyway.”

"Alright, lead the way," Frankenstein told him, happy that they would be away from prying eyes at least.

The Agvain lands were warm. Far warmer than the rest of the island. Urokai led him into a house and up to his room, slamming Frankenstein against the door when they got in and viciously connecting their lips again.

Frankenstein returned Urokai's kiss, this wasn't so bad. If this was all Urokai wanted, then he'd happily oblige.

He reached down to Frankenstein’s crotch, feeling him up before unbuttoning and reaching in. He was his for the time being. He laughed. “Oh. So that’s why.” This was going to be fun.

Frankenstein gasped as Urokai touched him, he felt so good. He blushed again, deeper this time.

"You really are a whore, aren't you? Getting hard just from this, and from me to boot!" He leaned in, yanking Frankenstein's shirt collar to the side and biding hard enough to bruise.

Frankenstein flinched a little at the pain of Urokai tugging at his shirt collar. "You're the one who asked for this," he replied, starting to feel more and more aroused.

"And? I didn't expect you to actually  _ enjoy _ it." This was blackmail sex. Urokai knew damn well that Frankenstein wasn't actually willing for this. But Urokai wanted to get his rocks off and get revenge at the same time.

"Pleasure is pleasure," he replied, "If it's any consolation, I don't want to be here. That's why I was looking for Gejutel."

"He the one who fucks you best out of the others?" He was stroking the man now.

Frankenstein tried to stifle his moans as best he could, his face was completely flushed. "That's none of your business."

"Mmn. It will be. Because I'm gonna be the best." Because of course Urokai would be. He made the best tea, so he was going to be the best at sex too. The best revenge. Frankenstein would never get him out of his head.

Frankenstein's heartbeat quickened. He looked at Urokai, not sure what to expect. "I'll be the judge of that," he replied, smiling mischievously.

Urokai dropped to his knees, yanking Frankenstein’s pants down. “Take off your top. You’re not going to need it.” He took Frankenstein into his mouth, swallowing him whole in one go.

Frankenstein couldn't help but moan as Urokai pleasured him. He removed his shirt as he was ordered to and dropped it on the floor beside him. He was too aroused to fold it and put it away properly.

Urokai pulled back, slicking Frankenstein up with a single tap to his anus. “I’m gonna fuck you. You know that right?”

Frankenstein blushed, "I assumed that's why you'd brought me here, but I'd never expected you go all the way."

“And why is that?” Of course, he was going to. “Being a Clan Leader is  _ stressful _ . You’re a useful outlet. What’s hard to get?”

Hearing Urokai's words, Frankenstein felt a shiver run down his spine. "Just get it over with quickly then." He didn't want to be here any longer than necessary.

“Hmm. No.” He got back to sucking Frankenstein for a bit before pulling back off to speak. “You’re not the one in charge here. I am. And you’re not getting my dick faster than I say.” He smirked. “Even if you beg for it like the slut you are.”

Urokai's words irritated him, he had to bite back his anger, as he continued to moan at the pleasure he was given.

Urokai pulled back from him. "Get on the bed."

Frankenstein's face was flushed, he let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, he followed Urokai's order, moving over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. Waiting for what was to come, if anything it was his own fault things had ended up like this.

Urokai joined him, pushing him down, putting a finger in his hole and kissing him.

Frankenstein couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous with a lover, why was he so unnerved by this. Even so, it felt good, he returned Urokai's kiss, with a passion he hadn't expected, as Urokai worked him open.

"Do you like it then?" He was going to wreck Frankenstein. Make him beg for his cock. Make him accept what a whore he really was.

Frankenstein blushed in response, "It's not bad I suppose," he didn't want to let on, just how much he was enjoying this.

He pulled his fingers out, flipping him over and pressing them back in while he nipped along his spine. This was starting to get him hot. "Humans don't normally look this good. You make yourself this way so you can draw them to you?"

"What are you talking about? I've always looked like this." Frankenstein replied, letting out a moan as Urokai moved along his spine.

"And I bet it's gotten you plenty of attention. Which is what you like. You've even gotten Ser Raizel's."

"Apparently, it's gotten yours as well."

Urokai laughed, nipping at the back of his neck. "No. Your actions did. You really think everyone's gonna fall over a pretty face?"

Frankenstein moaned, even though Urokai made him feel uneasy, this still felt good. "Is this about your eye?"

"Really gotta make everything about you, don't you?" He flexed his hand, searching for his sweet spot.

"If you're intending to take this all the way, then should you remove your clothes as well?" Frankenstein continued to moan breathlessly for a few moments when Urokai found his prostate. He cried out at the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Urokai simply unbuttoned his pants, pulling himself out. "I don't need to undress to fuck you."

"What's the matter, too scared of others seeing you naked?" Frankenstein mocked, he knew what this was about, so he was going to have fun with it. There was no way, he'd allow Urokai to have his way with him in silence.

He laughed, pulling his fingers from him and putting his cock in their place. "No. Just don't want to share that with  _ you _ ."

Frankenstein moaned at the pleasure, as Urokai entered him, his face completely flushed from his arousal.

Urokai chuckled. Oh, he liked that, huh. "And here you were bantering. Now you're skewered soundly on my cock!"

Frankenstein felt a twinge of anger, "Just get on with it already." He gasped, he hated how his body was reacting to the things Urokai did, but he couldn't help it. He wanted more.

Urokai pulled back and gave a single thrust before stopping, swishing his hips back and forth as he lost himself in thought. He hummed. What to do with him?

"What are you doing?" Frankenstein asked, "Are you planning on doing this or not?"

"Beg for it."

"What?" Frankenstein looked at him, in surprise.

"Beg for it." He could repeat it as much as he liked.

"Make me." Frankenstein challenged, if he wanted him to beg for it, he'd have to do more than just make him feel aroused.

"So you  _ don't _ want my cock then?" He started stroking Frankenstein, still not moving much inside of him.

Frankenstein tried to stifle his moans, shuddering as Urokai stroked him. There was no way he was going to beg Urokai, for anything.

Urokai nipped at his shoulders, his neck and his spine. All while continuing to stroke him, occasionally letting out a moan he didn't feel just to make Frankenstein burn even hotter.

Frankenstein's entire body felt like it was on fire, he felt pleasure and arousal at everything Urokai did, and yet he wanted more. He continued to moan, slowly starting to lose control of his senses.

"You're so nice and tight around me for as much as you get around." He gave a teasing thrust. Not enough to actually stimulate the man. "No wonder all those rumours have been flying."

He bit his lip trying to find some way of holding it all together. There was no way he'd give in that easily.

"Are you tightening up on me? Do you  _ like _ me saying things like this?"

Frankenstein blushed, whereas he did hate the things Urokai said to him, it made him feel even more aroused.

He laughed. "You are! Oh wow. You like being told what a filthy slut you are. How about how much I'm going to wreck you? You want my cock making a mess of you?"

He hated how much he was enjoying this. Frankenstein turned around as much as he could, in an effort to kiss Urokai, before pulling back. "Take me," he whispered.

"Nuh-uh. You can do better than that."

Frankenstein's face flushed, "Please, I beg you." He replied, a little louder, almost at his limits.

"Say 'please, Ser Urokai, fuck my slutty hole.'"

He turned away in embarrassment, but had no choice, he needed to come. "Please Ser Urokai, take my slutty hole," he mumbled just below his breath.

"I don't think I heard anything."

Frankenstein glared at him, "Please Ser Urokai, take my slutty hole." He said, a little louder this time, he was desperate for Urokai to start moving again, he wanted to reach his climax.

Urokai laughed, releasing Frankenstein's erection and setting up a brutal pace, his hands firmly on his shoulders as he pulled him back into his thrusts. "Just like this, right? You want me like this?"

"Yes!" Frankenstein screamed as Urokai moved inside him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He was desperate now and he didn't care whether Urokai knew or not. "Faster... I want more."

Urokai gripped Frankenstein's hair, pulling his head back as he sped up. "Look at you taking me in. Just like the whore you are."

Frankenstein blushed. This felt so good. "Take me... harder..." He managed to get out through moans and heated breaths.

Harder? Urokai took his hips hard enough to bruise, slamming him into his own. “You’re such a glutton for punishment. Is this why you’re constantly fighting us too?”

His breaths were more laboured now, he couldn't think enough to reply, he just wanted this pleasure to never end.

He leaned over, pushing Frankenstein’s face into the bed. One hand went to his hair and the other to the back of his neck, squeezing a bit. He couldn’t kill him. Not without it being traced back to him and being killed by the Noblesse. But he could fantasise. The filthy human that took Ser Raizel from him was now writhing on his cock.

Frankenstein struggled to breathe. Even as he fought for air, he was enjoying this so much. Urokai's thrusts continued to wave after wave of pleasure through his body.

Urokai kept it up, obscenities and insults dripping from his lips like water as he fucked the blond as hard as he could. He’d  _ needed _ this.

After several minutes of insults and thrusting Frankenstein was starting to feel himself reaching his climax. He'd lost all sense of self, as he gave himself over completely to the pleasure.

“Oh fuck!” Urokai’s thrusts became more frantic as he came closer to peaking. Where to come though? No. No. He would not come first. Frankenstein would.

A few more thrusts and Frankenstein came, with a loud startling cry. He was breathless and completely spent, but satisfied all the same.

Urokai pulled out, coming over his back and then smearing his seed into Frankenstein’s skin, marking him.

Frankenstein lay on the bed, exhausted, trying to catch his breath. "That was actually quite enjoyable," he said to Urokai, turning round to look at the redhead smiling.

“Of course it was. I’m not  _ bad _ at sex.”

Frankenstein laughed, "I never said you were."

He glared. “Then why wouldn’t you enjoy it?” He was starting to reconsider his position on killing him while he had the upper hand.

"Probably, because of our mutual dislike of each other."

“You’re a dick and I hate you.”

"And you're a childish brat, so what else is new?" He laughed.

“My seed on your back.”

"Have fun getting mine out of your bedsheets." Frankenstein laughed. The two of them traded insults for several hours afterwards before Frankenstein finally decided it was time to return home.


	9. Jair - Shibari

It had been a few weeks since his time with Urokai, and Frankenstein was feeling up to some experimentation. He remembered Rousare saying something about the leader of the Loyard Clan being into some exciting things.

Jair Loyard relaxed in his garden, making sure that the roses were carefully tended. Someone arrived. “Yes?” What did the person want?

"Are you Jair Loyard?" Frankenstein asked, "My name is Frankenstein, I heard about you from Rousare."

An eyebrow rose. Not even going to wait for him to answer whether he was or wasn’t? “I see. And what did Rousare say?” Also, not using his title. Was this normal for the man or not?

"That you have unusual methods when it comes to pleasure." Frankenstein smiled, hoping that would be enough of a hint.

“I see.” So he came to be tied up. “Come.” He gestured for the man to follow him.

Frankenstein followed Jair, "Your gardens are beautiful, did you grow all these roses?"

“Yes. Claudia has been very helpful in making sure that I can tend them properly.” He opened a door, leading into a mostly empty room. There was, however, a chest to the side and some fixtures on the ceiling.

"Claudia? I don't believe I've met her yet."

“She’s a Tradio. Ser Lagus’s daughter. Good with both plants and animals. And she has some interesting potions.” He opened the chest, digging through it.

"I haven't met Lagus either, perhaps one day soon, I'll pay them both a visit." He smiled.

“Be careful if you do. Their gardens might eat you.” There we go! This one should be soft enough for the human. He brought out a length of silk rope and stretched it, testing the strength.

"Eat?" Frankenstein sounded slightly worried. He knew there were carnivorous plants, but didn't expect there was anything capable of eating him.

“Eat.” He confirmed. “It’s not safe even if you’re a noble. Only the Tradio have free passage there.”

"I'll bear that in mind," Frankenstein replied, maybe he'd have to try and find some other way to meet them.

“If you ask a Tradio knight to take you there they normally will. They tend to go into the Shield.”

"That's good to know, thank you." He smiled, looking over at Jair. "Is that what you were looking for?"

“Yes.” He looked Frankenstein up and down. “Disrobe. I need to know what I’m working with.”

Frankenstein nodded, removing his clothes. He folded them and put them to the side, as he stood naked waiting for Jair to say something.

Jair walked around in a circle around him, before beginning to lace the rope over his body, fashioning it into a harness. "Lovely. This one will enhance your curves quite nicely." He pointed to a large mirror against a wall. It must have taken effort to get one that big.

Frankenstein blushed at the compliment, "So, how does this work?" He asked, looking at the mirror he pointed to.

"How does what work?" He went digging for some more lengths of rope. They'd need more.

"Being tied up, I haven't tried anything like this before." He asked. Rousare had made it sound like fun.

He considered the man's appearance once more. "Front or back?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, not sure what he meant by that.

"Your hands. How do you want them tied?"

"Back, I guess. Does it make that much of a difference?"

"Yes. Kneel."

Frankenstein dropped to his knees, holding his hands behind his back. "Is this alright?"

"Yes." Jair began threading it around Frankenstein, carefully binding both his wrists and ankles, keeping them together. Beautiful. "I'm going to turn you so that you can see your back in the mirror. Test your bonds. What do you think?"

Frankenstein tugged at the bonds, he could just about move slightly, but apart from that, the ropes held him firm. "They're comfortable but secure." He looked at Jair.

Jair took his face, pointing it towards the mirror. "How do they  _ look _ ?" This was about aesthetic! Anyone could tie someone up. It took skill to make it beautiful.

"It looks good, very artistic." 

"Good." Hmm. Now then... did he leave him like this, to appreciate his beauty? Or did he sleep with him, because that is probably what he came here for?

Frankenstein admired the rope work in the mirror, then looked at Jair before looking back again. Was this all there was to it? He thought there'd be more fun involved.

"Hmm...." He walked in closer, summoning a hair tie so that he could bind the man's hair as well. "Better."

"So, what do we do now?" Frankenstein asked. Even if they just sat there, doing nothing, he wouldn't mind.

"Sometimes Rousare and Alcina like to have sex like this. Others just like being tied up."

"I see, what do you like to do?" He asked, curious about Jair.

“Either is good.”

"Alright, well since I'm already tied up, we might as well have some fun, if you don't mind that is." He smiled.

“Yes.” He doffed his yukata, dropping his hakama as well. “Suck.” He stepped close to Frankenstein. He’d still have to strain against his bonds some to follow orders, but that brought its own stimulation.

Frankenstein leaned forward taking Jair into his mouth, the sucked and licked at his manhood, straining at the bonds slightly.

“Good.” He put grabbed the tail he’d made of Frankenstein’s hair as he stepped in and pressed the top of his foot to Frankenstein’s own member, allowing him to use Jair with just a bit of strain if he liked.

Frankenstein leaned closer, continuing to work Jair's manhood with his tongue. He licked up and down his entire shaft, circling the tip, before returning to sucking.

Jair hummed, pulling on Frankenstein's hair to make him stop. "Good." But there were other things he wanted. He knelt, carefully taking Frankenstein's erection in hand and working it.

Frankenstein moaned, they hadn't done much and he was already this aroused. He leaned forward straining against the ropes in an effort to kiss Jair.

A kiss? He could oblige. Jair met Frankenstein’s lips with his own, running his tongue along the seam of his mouth and slipping it in, tangling it with his.

Frankenstein returned the kiss, humming into Jair as he continued receiving pleasure, this was definitely a good idea.

“How does it make you feel? That if I stopped, you could not act on your desire?”

Frankenstein blushed, "It makes me feel even more aroused," He answered honestly.

“I will take you in now.” He straddled Frankenstein, positioning him at his entrance and sitting easily in his lap, the movement fluid, elegant.

His blush deepened, as Jair slid onto him, slowly. Frankenstein let out a cry of pleasure, he felt so good.

Using Frankenstein for his own pleasure was easy. Tied as he was, Jair could easily use Frankenstein’s shoulders for leverage. Tied as he was, Frankenstein could not even unseat him if he wanted. “There are other possibilities. But I did not wish to risk your arms just yet.”

"Other possibilities?" Frankenstein asked, wondering what they could do to make this feel even better, if anything at all.

He pulled the tail of hair, forcing Frankenstein’s face to the ceiling, where the fastenings were. With the man’s neck exposed, he took the opportunity to nip at it while he ground his hips into him.

Frankenstein couldn't help but moan, in pleasure, as he looked up at the ceiling, he was intrigued by the fastenings. "If it's something you'd like to try, I wouldn't refuse."

“‘Try’ implies inexperience. This is my art.” He moved in close enough to even grind his cock against Frankenstein’s stomach and the ropes adorning it.

"Yes," He moaned, as Jair continued giving him pleasure, he wanted to wrap his arms around him, but bound as he was, that was an impossibility, which only made things even more exhilarating.

“Do you want me to suspend you then?” Jair sucked in a breath as he managed to hit his sweet spot with his movements.

"Yes," Frankenstein moaned, he was here to try new things, and this was definitely new.

Jair pulled himself up and off of Frankenstein abruptly. The chest would have the supplies he needed. The rope he took out now was significantly longer than the other he’d used. Walking back over to Frankenstein, he knelt behind him, placing the rope on the ground and untying his arms.

Frankenstein moved his arms out of the rope, "Do you want me to keep my arms behind my back?" He asked.

“Stretch them first. You will be tied again soon.”

Frankenstein nodded, stretching his arms out, working out any tension, before bringing them back to his sides.

Jair retied his arms, a more complex way that reinforced the other harness as well. Afterwards, he began setting up the rigging to suspend the man.

Being tied up again, Frankenstein felt excited, he wondered what it would feel like to be suspended, unable to move.

Jair helped Frankenstein to his feet, leading him to stand in a specific spot before he began affixing the ropes to suspend him. "Are they still good?" If things were to slip it could be disastrous.

"Yes, it's all comfortable and restrictive enough," Frankenstein confirmed, he tugged at the ropes slightly to test them.

“Good.” He began pulling the ropes. Frankenstein was not pulled off of the ground, though much of his weight was now supported by the ropes. Jair tied them off to another fixture on the ground and went to grab another rope.

Frankenstein's anticipation grew, as Jair worked on the ropes, his heartbeat quickened, he wasn't sure what awaited him, but he knew it would be incredible.

He ran this rope through the fixtures as well. More support this way. “Lift.” He tapped one of Frankenstein’s legs.

Frankenstein lifted his leg, as he was ordered to do. He smiled at Jair, taking care of artwork.

Carefully he bound the leg, making sure that it would hold some of the weight of the suspension as well. Then he went to the other side, picking up the other leg, and Frankenstein was now airborne as Jair worked to bind that one to take his weight as well. Done, he moved back and directed Frankenstein’s attention towards the mirror.

Frankenstein glanced at himself suspended in the mirror. "Your work is certainly beautiful." He smiled, appreciating the intricate knotwork and lengths Jair had gone to.

“Yes.” Jair moved behind him, pressing a finger to his anus to clean and lubricate him. “I can’t bottom like this, but....”

Frankenstein blushed, at the contact, he was already aroused at being suspended, his weight being supported by the ropes, it was pure bliss.

He pressed a couple of fingers into him. Huh. So he’d already learned to relax when taking them. “Good.” No further prep work needed, Jair positioned himself at his entrance and pressed in.

He moaned, at the pleasure of Jair entering him, he was used to this by now, but with the ropes holding him tightly in place, it felt even more exhilarating.

Frankenstein swung easily with the push and pull of Jair's hands on his hips. Jair didn't really even have to move. Not when it was so, so easy just to move Frankenstein.

Frankenstein continued to moan and cry out at the pleasure of being taken by Jair. The friction caused by the ropes he was suspended from, only added to the ecstasy.

He moved a hand to a rope to continue to pull him into him and moved his other to Frankenstein's front to stroke him. "Good?"

"Yes!" Frankenstein cried out, as Jair managed to find his sensitive spot, the ropes holding him tight began to burn, his body was wracked by unknown sensations and he was enamoured, with everything.

"Come for me. Let me see your praise of my art."

As if by some magic, Frankenstein came at his words, he'd found the entire experience pleasurable, yet still he wanted more, he needed more. He wasn't done just yet.

Jair came inside of him, pulling out shortly afterwards. Hmm... what to do with him now? He adjusted the ropes to pull Frankenstein's torso up a bit. He could kiss and touch him this way.

Frankenstein was still shaking from his release, moments before, the ropes provided their own pleasure as they marked him.

Jair telekinetically untied him, everything but the basic harness coming off while Jair held and supported him. He set him to the ground. "Rest. I must prepare the ropes for the next position."

Frankenstein nodded, using the opportunity to stretch, his muscles. He admired the rope burns on his skin, smiling, as he looked at them.

It didn't take long for the ropes to be set back up. "Stand. I must begin again."

He stood, following Jair's instructions. He stretched one final time, before allowing Jair to tie him up as needed.

He bound up his arms again, this time in front of him, and set him up to lean back into the ropes before binding his up as well, leaving him facing the ceiling.

This new position felt better than the last. Frankenstein breathed slowly, relaxing. He was far too excited and needed to calm down.

"Now then..." He pressed himself back into Frankenstein, once more using the weightlessness provided by the ropes to move him easier on himself.

Frankenstein moaned as Jair took him once more. He was enjoying this, the weightlessness provided by the ropes, the gentle swaying motion, and Jair giving him pleasure, all coming together, taking his breath away.

Jair simply watched his face as he took him. He hadn't been able to do this before. Lovely. No wonder Rousare spoke so highly of this. Frankenstein was responsive in a way that most nobles weren't.

The pleasure was coming in waves, each one greater than the last. He felt so good, so hot, and he could feel himself nearing his climax when Jair found his prostate and continued targeting it with every well-placed thrust.

“You love this, don’t you? Love not having control over what is happening.”

"Yes, it's thrilling in a way, I never thought possible." He managed to say between breaths, he was enjoying every aspect of being with Jair. Rousare hadn't been wrong, when he said, Jair's methods were incredible.

He used telekinesis to tighten one end of the rope, drawing Frankenstein’s torso upward and forward where Jair took his lips with his own.

Frankenstein hummed into the kiss. He'd never known sensations like this were possible and he was enthralled.

“You. You should come soon. Too much of this is bad for you.” He would heal, of course. But these sessions couldn’t last too long. Jair took Frankenstein’s erection in hand to speed the process.

Frankenstein blushed as Jair took hold of his erection, it only took a few strokes for him to see stars and come, with a passion, he'd never thought possible, he was so elated, it was beyond belief.

Jair came inside of him once more. He would not ruin the aesthetics of his ropes with his spend. Not that watching it drip from his partner didn’t have its own aesthetics, he noted as he watched his seed run from Frankenstein after he removed himself.

Frankenstein's breath was slow and relaxed. He was still in the throes of ecstasy and as the feeling began to dissipate, he would make sure to enjoy every remaining second.

Jair unbound him quickly with his power, catching him once again. “Rest. This has been a lot, even if you have enjoyed it.”

"Thank you," Frankenstein managed to say as Jair held him. He needed to rest, his limbs were aching and tired. Maybe he'd take a bath to soothe his aches and pains when he returned home.


	10. Edian - Praise

A week after his time with Jair, the marks on his body had faded. Frankenstein was preparing his Master's tea when there was a knock at the door. He went to see who it was, "Ah, Edian. What brings you here? Come to threaten me again?" He smiled.

“I never threatened you!” Her voice only raised ever so slightly.

"That's not what I told my Master." He replied, laughing slightly.

"I'm aware of how much you want us to be the bad guy, Frankenstein." All so the corrupt bastard could stay with Ser Raizel without consequence. They might have been bonded for a good century now, but she still feared that he was taking advantage of him.

Frankenstein laughed, "Have you come to see my Master? I'll tell him you've arrived."

She simply nodded. Who else would she have come to see? Him?

"Follow me," Frankenstein led her to the study where his Master always was. "There's no need for you to keep visiting, I assure you, I will not allow any harm, to come to my Master."

"I don't visit for you."

Frankenstein turned and looked at her, "If you're not careful, people might think you're in love with my Master," he teased.

Edian blushed but otherwise did not respond to that.

Frankenstein noticed the blush, "So, you do like him. Why don't you just tell him? It'd make things easier for you."

"No. I do not deserve to." He was above them, and it was her fault he'd had to kill his brother.

"Shouldn't he at least know, how you feel?"

"No." It would make no difference, ultimately.

He shrugged, turning around and walking towards his Master's study again, "Okay, I'm only trying to help."

"If you do not already know why it isn't possible, then you are not meant to know."

"Feisty, are you sure you didn't come here to start a fight with me?" He smiled.

"No. I just don't want you butting into things you do not understand."

Frankenstein laughed, "Alright, you Nobles, do have a tendency to make things unnecessarily complicated."

"It's not unnecessary. He lost family." All because of her.

He stopped, "I am aware, it's why I chose to stay."

"... He told you about his brother?"

Frankenstein shook his head, "No, but I could feel the depths of his loneliness, and didn't wish for him to be alone anymore."

Her face turned red. Had he said he knew so that he could trick more information out of her?

He looked at her, and smiled, "You don't need to worry, I'll keep your secret, and like you say, it's none of my business anyway."

"It's not." She pushed past him to go to see Raizel. Cad.

Following her in Frankenstein announced her presence to his Master, "Master, Edian's here to see you. She's been harassing me again."

“Why must you always lie about what I do?!”

"I don't know what you mean." Frankenstein smiled, "I'll go make some tea, so you can talk with my Master, in peace."

If there had been anything close at hand to throw at him, she would have. Why must he antagonise everyone who came to see Ser Raizel and then denigrate them in front of him?! She turned to Ser Raizel, determined to enjoy her visit, bittersweet as it always was.

Teasing Edian was always fun, Frankenstein thought as he prepared the tea for her and his Master. He returned several minutes later, knocking on the door, and waiting for a response.

The door opened from Raizel’s telekinesis, as usual, Raizel looking at the window and Edian staring at his back. This was a common sight whenever she visited.

"I have brought your tea, Master." He said, as he began pouring the tea, adding several teaspoons of sugar, to suit his Master's tastes, leaving it on the windowsill near his Master, then poured one for Edian, "Here you are," he said, handing her the cup.

“Ah. Thank you.” She sipped at her tea, never once taking her eyes off of Raizel. She would leave soon. Just this much was enough.

Having done what he had to, Frankenstein picked up the tray and turned to leave, "I'll leave you two alone," he smiled, as he left the room.

Sometime later, she left. This was enough. This was always enough.

As Edian left, Frankenstein caught up to her, so they could talk, "So, how'd it go?" He asked.

Hmm? “Same as usual.”

"Doesn't it get lonely sometimes? Having feelings for someone, who isn't able to return them." He asked.

She smiled ruefully. “Yes, but I’ve dealt with this for centuries. I’m used to it now.” Even now the guilt was still fresh.

"If you would like some company, I don't have anything to do for a while." He smiled, hoping she'd get the idea.

She blinked. "Company?"

"You know, to ease each others' loneliness, of course, if you'd rather not, I understand."

Ease each other's loneliness? She wasn't sure what that meant, but it made her noble instincts stir to have a human in front of her admitting weakness. "Yes."

Frankenstein smiled, "Alright then, if you'll follow me." He led Edian to his bedroom, closing the door behind him, so they would have some privacy, even though there was no chance of them being disturbed.

His bedroom.  _ Oh _ . Sex. He'd wanted sex. Well, it wasn't like she was inexperienced, even if she hadn't been active in several centuries. She looked to him, paying attention to his features for the first time.

He looked at Edian, unbuttoning his jacket, "If you want to back out now, there's still time."

Edian blushed, closing her eyes and beginning to unbutton her own jacket. "Is that supposed to be a challenge? I wouldn't retreat from something as easy as this."

"You know, you're beautiful when you blush." He complimented.

Her eyes shot open, the blush deepening. "What!?" Why would he? What purpose could?

"You look beautiful when you blush," he repeated, removing his shirt.

Even the tips of her ears were red now, her silver lashes dyed pink, translucent as they were against her flesh. "That wasn't an invitation to repeat it!" She threw her jacket at him.

Frankenstein caught the jacket, laughing slightly, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it was just a simple compliment."

A simple compliment?! That’s supposed to be simple?! She had no idea how to respond here. She had a mission though. And that was to be with him and relieve his loneliness. She made quick work of unbuttoning her shirt and threw that in his face as well, just to make a point.

"Do compliments make you that uncomfortable? I could stop if you like?" He smiled, catching the shirt as well.

"That's not a simple one! My normal looks or my skills, maybe. But specifically when reacting to embarrassment?"

"I see, you look beautiful normally, as well." He smiled.

She might stab him. She really might. She could, too. Manifesting Eumenides here and now to send them into his unprotected stomach would be no chore.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to kill someone."

She unfastened her trousers, letting them drop as she sat on the bed to remove her boots. She wouldn't give him an answer. He could rot for all she cared.

Frankenstein removed the rest of his clothes as well, and sat on the bed next to her, "I take it you don't like me very much."

"Not sure if you've noticed, but there aren't many who do." Though, with some of the rumours she'd heard from Urokai...

"Really? That's not what I get from my personal experiences with other Nobles." He blushed, they'd all been willing to have fun with him, after all.

"A handful of Clan Leaders and their children hardly make up our majority."

Frankenstein laughed at that, "You're right about that. I suppose I should continue making new friends then."

Did he even want to? With how aggressive he'd been towards them, his new, friendly attitude just made them all more suspicious. Well, whatever. That and this were two different things. She stepped closer to kiss him.

He accepted the kiss, returning it gently. He wasn't sure if this had been a good idea or not, but there was nothing to be done about it now, they'd already gotten this far.

Her hand moved to his manhood. He wasn't hard yet. She didn't expect him to be. "You are quite comely though. I'm not surprised at the interest in you." Some nobles wanted a taste of the exotic human, she supposed.

He blushed at the compliment. He wasn't expecting to ever receive one from Edian of all people.

"And you were telling me that  _ I'm _ beautiful when I blush."

That made his blush deepen, "You think I'm beautiful?" Was she trying to make fun of him?

"Most people here are. You're hardly an exception."

He would have laughed at that if he wasn't too busy feeling aroused. "You're really quite something."

Her face flushed once more, even though she'd just gotten it to fade. What was that supposed to mean? She focused on stroking him instead.

He let out a soft moan as she stroked him. He was starting to feel good. He leaned in to kiss her, hoping he could share some of the feelings.

Kissing was nice. And with her eyes closed, she noted how prevalent the bond was within Frankenstein. Maybe... maybe she could pretend. He didn’t look the same, no. But with Ser Raizel’s energy inside of him, he felt similar enough.

Frankenstein moved closer, pulling Edian into his arms, deepening the kiss. He hummed into her mouth as she continued to pleasure him.

The thought of doing this with Ser Raizel made her all the more eager, her hand leaving his manhood in favour of wrapping her arms around him, enjoying this closeness.

He lay back on the bed, pulling her down on top of him, capturing her lips again. He was enjoying himself more, now that Edian seemed more into it.

She was quickly growing aroused from this. Her hips moved helplessly against him as she tried to relieve some of the growing tension.

He moved his hips against Edian's in response. He deepened his kiss, before sliding himself into her, slowly allowing them both to experience, every ounce of pleasure available.

“Ah!” Her face flushed once more. Being penetrated... she’d forgotten how much she enjoyed it. It had been centuries since she was last with anyone.

Frankenstein began a slow, steady rhythm, enjoying the pleasure from each thrust, "You feel so good." He complimented.

“Mnn.” Her blush deepened. “So do you.” She hadn’t realised it would be this good with him. She might have approached him sooner otherwise.

They continued like this for several moments, kissing, thrusting, enjoying the pleasure, before he increased his speed, holding onto her hips for support.

She buried her face in his neck, her voice freely expressing her pleasure. So good. So good. “Yes. Just like that. It’s so good. You’re making me feel so good!”

He blushed at the praise, moaning much more audibly. He'd tried so many different ways of lovemaking in the last couple of weeks that it'd been some time since he'd just enjoyed the moment for what it was.

Her hips bucked into his thrusts, trying to get more power to press against her sweet spots just right. “More,” she babbled, the normally taciturn woman completely undone by pleasure.

Frankenstein obliged, putting more power into his thrusts. He moved one of his hands to massage her clitoris as well, knowing it would add to her pleasure.

“So good. So good. So good,” she chanted, her climax growing closer quickly.

He was nearing completion himself. "You're incredible," he told her as with a few more well-placed thrusts, he reached his climax. He pulled her close, kissing her so that she too, could reach hers.

“You are too!” She quietened as she came herself, breathing out a name. “Ser Raizel.”

Wait... What?! Did she call out his Master's name? He waited for her to regain her senses. "So, what was it like, doing this with my Master?" He smiled, so that's why she'd been so into it.

Ah! Oh. No. Her entire upper torso was red now. “I. I wasn’t. I’m sorry.” Oh dear. He had to be so  _ offended _ . And here she was supposed to be making him feel less lonely. “His aura can be felt through your bond so...”

He smiled at her, "It doesn't really bother me. If it's what you want, I don't mind being used as a substitute."

The red turned impossibly deeper. “I... I see. Yes, I’d like to do this again. You really do feel good.”

He blushed at that, "Thank you, so do you."


	11. Gradeus - Noncon

He hated it. Not a single person was willing to spar with him today! He wanted a fight and a bloody one at that. He wanted to summon Messad and have them drink the blood of his enemies, his own flowing from his wounds. Was that so much to ask?!

Frankenstein was on his way to the training grounds when he saw a Clan Leader standing in the middle of the field fuming, "Is everything alright?"

"You!" Oh, it was that fucking human that the rules were being bent for! Gradeus was too loud with his fighting. But he wasn't?

"Yes, I'm not sure we've met, is everything alright?"

“Fuck you! You’re allowed to have noisy battles that everyone still refuses me!”

"I'm not sure why you're angry at me, I've never met you. Besides, I'm only trying to help."

"Help what? Yourself?" He sparred with Gejutel and Ragar and it wasn't like they even cared about fighting!

He couldn't help but laugh at that, "Look, I have somewhere else to be, I wish you luck with whatever your problem is."

He summoned Messad and threw them at him. "You're not going anywhere."

The Soul Weapon, narrowly missed Frankenstein's head, by mere millimetres, "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked, in a mocking tone, "If you are, then you need to work on your aim."

Gradeus grinned as he ran forward, arm outstretched in front of him as he summoned Messad back.

"I take it you want to fight me then?" He asked. It was fairly common knowledge that he fought with Gejutel and Ragar.

"I'd like to fight everyone! Too noisy! But you're allowed to and that is bullshit!"

"If you wanted a spar, all you had to do was ask," Frankenstein would wait for his reply before summoning the Dark Spear. It was a last resort and he couldn't risk being eaten by it.

"I HAVE!" Idiot really didn't seem to get that he was the only one allowed to spar with Clan Leaders. Even fellow Clan Leaders didn't because of noisiness. He lashed a foot out, trying to kick him to the ground.

Frankenstein managed to barely avoid the kick, he launched a few Dark Matter spikes at him, it was too soon for him to bring out Dark Spear, he really needed to be careful here.

Gradeus swung wildly at him, not bothering to dodge the strikes in the least. He wasn't a berserker for nothing.

He avoided the swings as well as he could, he'd never faced anyone like this before. He launched a few more spikes, this time adding several more to the barrage.

Gradeus kept up his attack, intent on taking Frankenstein to the ground where he could do what he wanted with him. He couldn't kill him. Not without punishment. But what he could do...

Losing focus for just a second Frankenstein tripped on a rock, falling face-first to the ground. He tried to get up quickly, he wasn't going to die here.

Gradeus drove Messad into the ground above Frankenstein’s shoulder and stood over him, chuckling darkly.

"Fine, you win. Now get off me." This Clan Leader was crazy, no wonder he hadn't run across him before.

“No.” He knelt. “I’m still angry. Why are you, puny human, allowed to spar when I’m not?”

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you ask the Lord about it?"

“Doesn’t work.” He started tearing at Frankenstein’s jacket. He’d make the man nude. That might help.

"Stop! Get off me!" Frankenstein shouted, he struggled against him, as his waistcoat and jacket were torn off, he didn't like this. He had to find a way to get away from here.

“Nah. Urokai says you’re good for stress relief.” He wanted a piece too.

He remembered his time with Urokai, and although this seemed similar something was definitely off. "I refuse, now get off of me."

Gradeus lowered himself on top of him. Good that they had managed to make their way out of the training grounds and a fair bit into the forest. No one would look for them.

"If you're after stress relief, maybe I can fight you properly." He still couldn't control Dark Spear, very well, but anything was better than whatever the Clan Leader was planning.

“You really think I’m gonna risk being chewed out again by all the others?” His breath moved the hair on the back of his neck as he approached, ready to bite.

Frankenstein shuddered as he felt Gradeus' breath on the back of his neck, "What do you think you're doing? Get off me this instant!"

Gradeus’s hands dug into his back. “Duh. Isn’t it obvious?”

He flinched in pain, as Gradeus' fingers tore through the fabric of his shirt, "I don't want to, now get off me!" He was starting to feel a little frightened now.

“What makes you think you get to choose?” He sounded bored with that question.

"Get off me, right now!" He yelled, struggling to break free from him.

Gradeus moved to bite the back of his neck. Dumb man needed to calm down. What would his actions even accomplish?

He cried out in pain, as Gradeus bit into him, drawing blood. He was starting to shake.

“You gonna stop?”

Frankenstein knew it would be far worse if he continued to fight, so he stopped struggling.

This was actually kinda hot. He’d taken down the thorn in their side who ruined their plans by bonding the Noblesse. Here he was, the arrogant Frankenstein he’d heard so much about, scared and under his body. He laughed. “Whaddya scared for?! And here I thought you were supposed to be some boogeyman come to feed our children to your weapon!”

"I never said anything like that, sure I hated Nobles, but that was before I met my Master." He tried, once more to shift the man's weight from his body. He wasn't going to allow him to have his way.

Gradeus sneered. “Because you’re  _ so _ loyal to Ser Raizel when you’re chained to that weapon of yours. Please.” He scratched Frankenstein’s back in response.

"I have never been anything but loyal to my Master!" He cried, as Gradeus' scratches, made their way through the tattered fabric of his clothes, deep into his skin. He grit his teeth at the pain.

“Whatever.” Either Gradeus didn’t believe him or he didn’t care. He tore the shirt from him.

"My Master won't be happy if you kill me." He hadn't learned to form new clothes yet, so he'd have to put on a new shirt, and jacket, when he returned to the mansion.

That got a dark laugh. “If I wanted to kill you, I’d have done it already. You really think you, puny human, can stop me?”

"I'll tell everyone about you. How you're such a weak and pathetic Clan Leader that the only person you can get the better of is a puny human like me." He laughed. Perhaps that would make him think twice.

“Go right ahead.” He tore at his pants. “If you want people knowing that one of the nobles you hate so much got the better of  _ you _ .”

"You're despicable!" Frankenstein yelled back at him. He began to struggle again, he didn't like feeling naked and vulnerable, not with this Clan Leader.

“Oh wah. Cry to someone who cares.” He ignored the struggles, pressing a finger to Frankenstein’s ass to clean and lubricate him. He didn’t care about his comfort, but he’d rather not chafe from dryness himself.

"I swear I'll make you pay for this," Frankenstein growled in response. He continued to struggle. This wasn't what he wanted.

Gradeus laughed, pulling down his own pants and pressing himself against the man. “If you can.” His struggles were actually kind of cute!

Frankenstein shuddered as Gradeus entered him, he closed his eyes as pain shot through him. He hoped it would be over soon.

Gradeus started with a few rough, but slow, thrusts, testing him before setting up a much harsher pace. His fingers dug into Frankenstein's thighs like talons, keeping his hips in place.

Frankenstein cried out, in pain, this was horrible. Even though he was lubricated, it was painful, "Stop, it hurts."

“Good.” It wasn't so much a response to Frankenstein as it was to how he felt. He gave an extra hard thrust. “Urokai was right. You’re nice and tight for a slut.”

He tensed up, which only increased the pain. He was shaking uncontrollably as Gradeus continued to thrust into him. Urokai may have hated him, but even he didn't show this level of disregard for him, "Slow down, please, it hurts!" He pleaded.

A moan escaped his lips. "Really good for such a weak human." He leaned down for another bite, which forced his pace to slow a bit. "Lord, but you like to bitch, don't you?"

Frankenstein muffled a scream, he didn't want to be seen like this. The slower pace helped a little, but it still hurt. He could feel tears, falling down his face, this was too much.

Gradeus came, clenching his hands into Frankenstein's hips and filling him with hot fluid, but did not stop. Seemed he wanted to keep going. And going. This was fun, putting the human who'd seduced the Noblesse in his place.

Frankenstein began to whimper, as the tears flowed from his eyes. The pain was intense, as Gradeus tore into him, "Haven't you had enough yet?" Frankenstein was starting to tire.

Gradeus rested his full weight on Frankenstein's back, pushing him down further. "Nah. This is  _ nice _ ." He licked the blood off of him before biting an ear. It was a hard reach, but that was fine.

Frankenstein screamed and shuddered, even though he found it painful, he couldn't help feel slightly aroused by the whole situation. His eyes widened in horror, at that realisation, what was wrong with him? How could anyone enjoy this?

He kept murmuring obscenities into Frankenstein's ear as he lazily thrust into him, occasionally biting his neck for good measure, licking where he bit afterwards. "We should have taken you sooner." They could have been doing this since before he'd bonded Ser Raizel!

Frankenstein was a whimpering mess, all he could do was shake and cry, he was a monster, this was disgusting, and yet he was getting some kind of pleasure from this. All, he wanted was for this to be over, so he wouldn't have to think about it ever again.

"What, you aren't having fun?" Gradeus laughed. His thrusts had long eased up. He might just stay here indefinitely on top of him, inside of him. This was the most fun he'd had in a while.

"Do, I look like I'm having fun?" He sobbed, he was too shaken and broken to struggle, or scream anymore. Every part of him ached and throbbed.

“I mean. You had fun with  _ everyone else. _ ” Asshole saying that Gradeus wasn’t good enough?!

"The others weren't monsters like you." He mumbled through his teeth. He was too tired to fight.

That got a dark laugh. “I am so, so sick of hearing that. Just because I’m a bit  _ violent _ !” Gradeus withdrew, slapping Frankenstein’s ass. “Turn around. I want another position.”

"Make me," Frankenstein told him. There was no way he was going to follow the Clan Leader's orders.

“Fine!” He wrenched Frankenstein’s arm behind his back and flipped him over before pushing his knees up and to his chest. “Much better, don’t you think?”

A shiver ran down Frankenstein's spine, "What are you doing? Get off me!" Frankenstein couldn't believe the Clan Leader still wanted to continue.

“‘What are you doing? Get off me!’” He mocked. “You know damn well what’s happening.” He settled on top of Frankenstein again, cock rubbing against his.

"You're vile." Frankenstein groaned, he hated this Noble, but pleasure was pleasure, and he couldn't help but blush, as Gradeus stroked him.

Gradeus laughed. “You’re almost cute like this.” He slotted himself into Frankenstein once more and began rocking.

Frankenstein closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want to see his laughing face. His face began turning red, this was humiliating.

“Hey! Look at me!” He ground their hips together. He’d  _ make _ him if he had to.

He had to fight, not to open his eyes, thankfully, this new position was much easier on him than the last one.

Gradeus jerked Frankenstein forward, capturing his lips with his teeth.

His eyes widened in horror, as Gradeus sunk his teeth into him, it wasn't long before he could taste blood. He tried to struggle free from his grasp. He had to stop him somehow. He wouldn't have minded if it didn't hurt so much.

The white-haired man released him, licking his lips. "That's better." He ran a finger across the blond's bloodied lips, almost gently, amusement clear in his eyes.

Frankenstein froze, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to close his eyes, but that'd only make Gradeus more violent.

With a laugh, he began moving again. “Loosen up a bit, would ya? I only want you tight on me when I make you come.”

That sent a shiver down his spine, that he'd come from this. He wondered if Gradeus would stop if he faked an orgasm.

“Hmm.” Gradeus slicked up his hand, starting to stroke the blond. “I felt good. I suppose I should make you too.”

Frankenstein was too exhausted to continue fighting, he was horrified when he started to feel good, he blushed, turning to look away, he couldn't stand looking at Gradeus' face anymore.

With his other hand, Gradeus grabbed Frankenstein’s face, taking his lips again in a bruising kiss. “I didn’t say you could look away.”

He groaned into the kiss, as tears began to fall from his eyes, the pain mixing with the pleasure was horrible, but he couldn't stop his body from reacting to Gradeus' touch.

Gradeus leaned his forehead against Frankenstein’s, a smirk on his face as he ground into him. “Deep is best, isn’t it?”

Frankenstein shuddered, as his eyes widened with fear. "No, I don't like it, I hate it."

“Your body disagrees.” Gradeus gave a few sharper strokes to Frankenstein’s shaft to prove his point.

He let out an involuntary moan, he was so aroused by this, but there was no way he was going to let Gradeus, have the satisfaction of knowing that.

That just brought a wider smile to his face. “Ugh. It’s so much better now that you’re loosening up!” He could thrust so much better this way!

Frankenstein closed his eyes, giving in to the pleasure, anything was better than focusing on the pain. Tears flowed from his eyes, he couldn't hold them back anymore.

Gradeus began speeding up, chasing his own pleasure again. Good. This was  _ so _ much better now that Frankenstein was enjoying it. That he didn’t want to was just icing on the cake now.

He couldn't stop his pleasured cries, as Gradeus continued at his brutal pace, it didn't take long for Frankenstein to reach his climax.

Gradeus pushed deep as he came with a groan, Frankenstein’s climax milking him. “Much better.”

Frankenstein shuddered, as he lay there whimpering, he hoped that Gradeus was finally content, and would leave him alone.

Gradeus’s hand smeared Frankenstein’s spend over his stomach. “It was good for you too.”

There wasn't anything he could say to answer, he was too tired and didn't want to take the risk of angering Gradeus, into continuing to use him for pleasure.

With a pat to Frankenstein’s cheeks, Gradeus rose, cleaning and clothing himself. “We’ll have to do that again sometime.”

Frankenstein didn't respond, he was too shaken to do anything but lay where Gradeus had left him, sobbing to himself. He'd get up and go home, but he was too badly broken, battered and bruised, even if he could move, his clothes were now in tatters. More tears fell, as he lay still hoping the pain would lessen enough for him to move. Night would fall soon, and he was easy prey.


	12. Claudia - Enhancement

Claudia walked through the forest. It was late, and she was on her way back from visiting Ser Gejutel. “Oh!” That was... she’d heard of a human here. And he was hurt. She could clearly feel how much pain he was in. “Come, I’ll get you to safety.” His clothes were torn, but a nobles’ power could fix it easily.

Frankenstein sensed someone approaching, luckily they seemed to want to help him. He was still too weak to move, "Thank you." He managed to say, his breath barely above a whisper.

“Of course! Leaving you in pain would be...” Painful for her as well, if she were honest. “My Clan is made of healers. You will be fine.”

He closed his eyes. He was so tired, he couldn't really say how grateful he was to her now, but he would tell her when he was able to.

Treating his wounds back at the manor was an easy feat. His injuries were largely internal, except for his bruising and the bite marks on his neck. This was... rather obvious what the cause was, but she would not question him on it. She let him rest, waiting for him to wake.

Several hours passed, before Frankenstein regained consciousness, in a panic, he got up, but his injuries still hadn't healed. He grimaced in pain, as he looked around to take in his surroundings.

“You’re awake. Drink this.” She held out a bottle to him.

He looked at her, "Thank you, were you the one who helped me?"

“Yes. You have some pretty severe internal injuries. It... ah...” She blushed. “Took a bit of work to treat them. But they have been cleaned and some medicine applied all the same.”

Frankenstein blushed slightly embarrassed, "You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

“I had no intention of even asking.” That was invasive. “Drink the bottle. It’ll help with the pain.”

"Yes, thank you." Frankenstein drank the bottle of liquid, "I remember seeing you the other day at the palace, with Urokai. We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Frankenstein."

“Claudia Tradio. Nice to meet you.”

"Ah, I've heard about you. Jair said you helped him with the roses in his garden. You're certainly very skilled." He smiled.

"My father is even more so. I'm just better at understanding them."

"Yes." he handed her the empty bottle. "Thank you for everything. I should probably leave now. I have to return to my Master."

"... Take more painkillers with you. If you're trying to hide your condition, you'll need to move normally."

He nodded, "Yes, I wouldn't want to worry my Master, unnecessarily."

"I'll go get some." She returned with a bag full of them, bottles carefully slotted each in its own pouch to keep them from breaking.

"Thank you again. I'll return these to you when I'm done healing," he told her, as he left for home. His Master would be worried by now. How much time had passed? He wondered.

Seeing Frankenstein come inside, Raizel turned from the window. "You are back."

"Yes, sorry about that, I've prepared your tea." He smiled, pouring a cup for his Master.

Frankenstein was... off. But he didn't seem to want to discuss it, so Raizel would not say anything. "Thank you."

After serving his Master's tea, Frankenstein went to his room, he took a few of the painkillers he'd gotten from Claudia and cried himself to sleep, hoping he wouldn't be kept awake by nightmares, tonight, he needed to rest and recover. A week had passed since the incident with Gradeus, and Frankenstein had recovered fully. He baked a pie for Claudia and returned to the Tradio mansion, to thank her properly, for helping him recover.

* * *

A Knight guided him through the dangerous forest, taking him directly to Claudia and leaving. "Ah. You've returned."

"Yes, I came to return the medicine bottles and I've also brought you a pie, to thank you for taking care of me." He smiled, handing them to her.

"A pie?" She rarely ate. She wasn't sure what this was.

"Yes, I often bake sweet things for my Master to have with his tea. It's made with mixed wild berries. I hope you find it to your tastes."

She nodded. She'd try it, at least. "Thank you. Did the medicines work well for you?"

"Yes, they kept the pain away perfectly. I was able to get some much-needed rest." He smiled.

"Good! Those are formulated for nobles, so I wasn't sure if they'd work on you or not."

"I see, they worked either way. I take it you're a doctor as well then?"

"Of sorts. Father and I both enjoy combining herbs to make different things."

"I do something similar, I make medicines mostly though. What other things do you make?" He smiled.

She giggled. "You interested in trying some? I've got some... pretty interesting blends if you're wanting to just zone out for a while."

His smile widened at that, "Of course, I could use a little relaxation."

"Hmm... something with poppies?"

"Alright, have you ever tried this before?" He asked, smiling.

She hummed. "It's good. Nice for a break. I share some with Ignes sometimes."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I'll go get it." She came back with two bottles. "Think I'll have one myself."

Frankenstein took a bottle, "Alright then, cheers." He said, raising his bottle, before downing it in one.

She drank her own happily, enjoying the rush of pleasure it brought her. "This is good."

"Yes, it is." The rush was incredible, he had to steady himself.

“You going to be okay?” He was already unsteady.

"Yes, I've never tried anything like this before. It's so much fun." He laughed, slightly.

“No?” But it was so much fun!

"No, I've given recreational drugs to my patients to help them cope with pain, but I've never taken them, myself."

She giggled at that. “But how can you know how... effective... it is if you don’t try it yourself?”

"You have a point." With the drug working its way through his system, Frankenstein felt great. He started to feel a little warm, so began to remove his jacket.

Claudia hummed. This was _ so _ much better than feeling him in pain. She’d always hated that she couldn’t help it.

Frankenstein was swimming in pleasure. The heat began to increase again, so he removed his waistcoat and his shirt. He felt so good, and happy right now.

"Not bad." She looked him up and down. "No wonder Raskreia agreed."

Frankenstein blushed, "I guess word travels fast around here." He laughed, "I'm free for the next couple of hours if you're interested."

She snickered. “Word travels fast? Tell me, who did you think Ser Urokai and I were talking to before we came across you?”

He laughed again, "I'm starting to think most Nobles aren't trained in the art of keeping secrets."

“Oh, we can. Why would we keep this one though? I wouldn’t be surprised if Raskreia has already told the Lord. She wouldn’t think anything of it.”

Frankenstein's face turned bright red. Maybe the Lord was merciful, or at least that's what he hoped. "I don't suppose you know, how he'll react when he finds out?" He tried to act casual and uninterested, but his heart was beating faster with every passing second.

“Ah... he’s not as laid back as my father is, actually. I think it’d depend on the person. Since it’s you though....” Letting the violent human stay was one thing. Allowing his daughter to be ‘tarnished’ by a bad boy was another.

"I guess, I'll have to deal with the consequences of my actions eventually." He smiled awkwardly, still nervous about what the Lord would do to him.

Claudia began unbuttoning her overshirt. “I’m sure her just being a notch in your bedpost doesn’t help matters.”

He laughed nervously, "Yes, things did get a little out of control." Not that he didn't enjoy it.

Once done with that, she shed her blouse and trousers, glad that she hadn’t worn her skirts today. “I’m sure. Raskreia is an intense person.”

Frankenstein finished undressing. "Yes. Although, I've found others to be more so." He smiled.

“More intense?” Was _ that _ why he was injured? He’d enjoyed himself too much? Now she was glad she hadn’t questioned that.

"I've tried lots of things with the Clan Leaders, some fun, some not." He shuddered at the last part. He either asked, or was asked most of the time, but that last time, he didn't want to remember it.

"Hmm..." She walked over, kissing him. "I would wager you haven't tried it with... enhancing drugs."

He felt that kiss more than any other, it was as though all his senses had been set on fire, "You're right about that one," he smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

She hummed in pleasure. "The poppy potion is good, but I've got some things that are for sex."

"Oh, now I am curious." Kissing already felt good, did she have something that could make it feel even better?

"Things that increase blood flow or blood volume are good for that. And I have a few things that are good for increasing nerve sensitivity aside."

He began placing kisses along her neck. "If you want to try them, I won't refuse."

She hummed. "I'll have to be careful that you don't overdose. But it's worth a try. I'll have to dress to go get them."

Frankenstein nodded, "I'll wait right here then."

She was back rather quickly. A few vials were placed on the table, and she described the dosage as she undressed.

"So, which one do we take first?" He asked, wondering if there was a specific order to them.

Claudia licked her lips. "Volume, then nerve and flow."

"Alright," He took the doses described by Claudia, in the correct order, waiting for a few moments before each dose.

Claudia took the ones she'd brought for herself, downing them in succession. "Now... shall we kiss until they kick in?"

"Sounds good to me," he walked over to her, and kissed her, more passionately this time.

Her arms wrapped around him like the vines that covered the estate. Even like this, it was good. But it would be even better soon. "I didn't think about this... but I do hope humans can survive this amount of pleasure."

"I'm stronger than most humans, so I think I stand a fair chance." He smiled, running his hands gently up and down her back.

"Good. I'd hate to have accidentally killed you!"

He laughed slightly at that before he began trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

Claudia's hands ran up his body, from his waist to his pecs, over his shoulders. Well built indeed.

Her hands running along his body felt good, he kissed down her chest, and torso, to her erogenous zone, "May I?" He asked.

She nodded, spreading her legs a bit to give him more access.

Frankenstein began to massage the area with his tongue, he used his tongue to stimulate the entire area, before moving to focus, solely on her clitoris.

Her breath hitched and she let out a moan as the potions took effect. Oh. Oh, that was _ good _.

Hearing Claudia moan, Frankenstein could feel his own pleasure growing, this felt better than anything he'd experienced before.

She wound her hands in his hair, rubbing herself against his mouth. She was absolutely dripping from how much her arousal had spiked!

Frankenstein continued working on her vulva and began stroking himself in time, as well. He was getting more and more aroused, getting close to reaching his climax, and they'd hardly begun.

She came rather quickly, yet still wanted more. Her entire vulva was so engorged with blood it was bright red now. More. She needed more to soothe the driving itch.

Hearing her come, Frankenstein began kissing his way up her body, he pulled her close for a passionate kiss, before adjusting his position, so he could enter her. "Can I?"

Breathlessly, she nodded. This was going to be fun.

Frankenstein moaned in ecstasy as he entered Claudia, the drugs, made everything feel a hundred times better. He began a slow steady rhythm, moaning as he moved, this felt so good.

She whimpered, her arms lashing out to hold his shoulders. Intense. This was always so much more intense with these. There was a reason she didn't use them all the time.

He pulled her closer, kissing anywhere he could reach, the pleasure inside him, mounting with each movement.

She reached down between them, a simple touch to her clit enough to send her back over the edge with a scream. Oh, she hoped no one had heard that.

Frankenstein was almost at his limits as well, he quickened the pace slightly. It didn't take long for him to climax, with a loud cry of his own. He was still aroused, and ready for more.

"Again?"

"If you want to?"

She nodded, already starting to grind on him again. His pleasure fed her own, and she was loving this.

He let out a moan, as he thrust into her again, working out a steady rhythm, that both of them would enjoy.

"Yes," Claudia breathed out. So much, so much. Her mind was going blank from the magnitude of pleasure.

Wave after wave of pleasure ran through his body. His nerves felt electrified from the merest touch.

She was going to come again very quickly if he kept this up. “Fill me up. Please.” This sensitive from the drugs, she’d feel every pulse of his cock and jet of come as he did.

It didn't take much longer for Frankenstein to reach his climax as he gave into Claudia's demand. He was feeling very elated right now. Everything felt good. Even the slightest breeze against his skin was enough to send ripples of pleasure running through his veins as he held Claudia in his arms.

“So good,” she breathed, shaking in his arms as she orgasmed in turn. Much more of this and she’d lose consciousness entirely. Too much, it was already too much.

Frankenstein, ghosted his hands lightly over her skin, before capturing her lips, in a passionate kiss. "Shall we keep going?" He asked, ready to do whatever Claudia wanted.

She nodded. She wouldn't be able to handle it, not for long, but... "Yes."

He nodded, he continued kissing her, as he moved his hand, down to stimulate her clitoris, he was still inside her, so he began to move again, with a slow gentle rhythm, matching the one he'd started, on her erogenous zone.

Oh. Oh no. This was all too much, especially with that. She couldn't stop the inelegant noises from falling from her lips or the full-body flush that clashed against her purple hair.

Between this and the drugs, Frankenstein moaned, giving voice to his pleasure. "You're amazing." He told her, as he could feel himself getting closer to another release.

She whined at that, completely unable to respond from the pleasure frying her mind. Soon she came, his pleasure with hers too much for her to bear.

Coming again, Frankenstein was left breathless, as he held Claudia close. The pleasure clouding his mind, this must be heaven, he thought.

Claudia came again when he did. Too much. It really was too much. She blacked out entirely, her body slumping as she went unconscious.

Frankenstein wrapped his jacket around her, holding her in his arms until she regained consciousness. Did he go too far?

It took a little over an hour for her to wake back up. Ah, he was still holding her? She blushed. "You didn't have to stay."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry if I went too far."

She laughed at that. "No... I don't normally blackout, but it's not exactly an _ uncommon _ occurrence. There's a reason I don't use the drugs that often."

"I see, if you want to talk about it, I am a good listener," he smiled.

“Ah... no. It just gets too intense sometimes.” She barely knew this man. She wasn’t going to tell him something she hadn’t even told her own father. No. She didn’t want anyone calling her broken and unsuitable like father did Ignes.

"I know what you mean, that was quite intense." He laughed slightly, "If you want to do this again sometime, I'm happy to oblige."

“Mnn. I can give you some to use with other partners as well if you like. Or just some things to make you feel nice in general.” Ah. Her hands were still shaking from it. Her nerves really were shot.

"That would be great, thank you." He wondered how much the drugs would enhance his pleasure when he met with one of the other Clan Leaders again.

She lifted one of her shaking hands. “Looks like I messed up my nerves again today. It’ll take a bit to heal so I won’t be hot for anything for another week or so.”

"Is there anything I can do to aid your recovery? I am a doctor as well." He was partially responsible, so if he could do anything to help her, he would.

She shook her head. “This just happens sometimes when things are too intense. Doesn’t even have to be sex or pleasure. Just intense.”

"I understand, everyone has their limits I guess."

“Are you saying you don’t?”

"Quite the opposite, even I have limits to what I can handle." He laughed, "I just don't like to admit it."

“I’m gonna go get some rest. Do you need anything before then?”

"No, I'm fine, I should get going as well. Rest well, Claudia." He smiled. It had been a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foggy: So... if Claudia seemed a bit strange for anyone compared to other nobles, good. This is because she and Ignes are both neurodivergent in my headcanons. Ignes has no psychic power, and thus could not develop as a normal noble should. Claudia has the opposite problem. She cannot stop feeling people's thoughts or emotions, and this can hurt her because the intensity is always as if it were her own. This condition is known as hyper empathy, or would be if nobles payed any amount of attention to mental health ever. It's fine among nobles, who tend to block their own thoughts and feelings, but going to a human or werewolf city? Absolute hell. Of the two girls, Claudia has the more common issue. There are definitely more nobles with hyper empathy that are hidden among the noble populace. Ignes however, is the only known (and it's not common knowledge) psychically null noble.


	13. Raizel & The Lord - Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it netorare if none of them are romantically interested in each other?

The Lord was in high spirits, this is what he'd been hoping for, ever since he began sending Raskreia to see Raizel. It seemed all his plans had finally started taking shape. As happy as he was for the young couple, he still felt it was his duty, as Raskreia's father, to make sure Raizel treated her right. He entered the Noblesse's mansion and found Raizel, in his study, staring out of the window, as always. "Raizel, my boy. It's so good to see you." He said, joyously.

Raizel turned from the window and nodded. “Lord.” What brought him here?

The Lord found a chair to sit in, standing when holding conversations, wasn't really his style. "I hear from Raskreia, congratulations are in order."

“Congratulations?”

"Come now, you don't need to be shy, Raskreia already told me about everything that happened." He smiled, he really couldn't believe his daughter and Raizel were finally courting. After the lengths he'd gone through to make it happen.

“I am not the one congratulations are owed to, if you refer to what I believe you do.”

"I'm not sure what you mean, who else would I congratulate?"

“Frankenstein.”

His face contorted at that, he laughed nervously, "Surely, there must be some mistake, there's no way."

“Lord. There is no one else who lives here.”

"That Frankenstein, wait until I get my hands on him. I let him stay here, like the cool Lord I am, and he does that, to my daughter." The Lord was angry. He'd have to plan his revenge carefully. But what would be the perfect revenge even Frankenstein wouldn't see coming?

“Lord. He is my bonded.” And therefore was Raizel’s responsibility. “Further... the princess is a consenting adult.”

The Lord looked back at Raizel, "Yes, but she's still my daughter." He continued thinking for a few more moments, "Yes, I've thought of the perfect revenge, I will require your help, in this matter."

“... I do not consent to harming Frankenstein.”

"I assure you, no harm will come to him." The Lord smiled. Even if Frankenstein was as strong as a Clan Leader, he was still human.

“Very well.” Whatever it was, if it would keep the Lord from harming Frankenstein, he would do it. It was his responsibility as Frankenstein’s bonded.

* * *

Frankenstein arrived home and set about making his Master's tea. He took the tea to the study and noticed the Lord. "Lord, what brings you here?" He asked nervously.

“So. I hear you slept with my daughter.” His smile was dangerous, showing a cutting edge never before seen.

"I... er... Would you like some tea? I'll go get another cup from the kitchen." Frankenstein turned to leave the study.

The door slammed. “Sit. On. The. Couch.” Each word laced with the same power that Raizel’s occasionally carried.

Frankenstein obeyed the Lord's command, he didn't really have any other choice, "I take it apologising and saying, it'll never happen again won't cut it here."

“No.” He rose. “You... you _defiled _my precious gem of a child. Me leaving it at that... well, you can see why I’m not doing that, yes?”

The Lord was quite an intimidating man, "I understand, and I will accept responsibility for my actions."

“Ah-ah-ah... your bonded will. You slept with my virgin daughter... I’m going to fuck your virgin master.” He disliked using such crass terms, but it would get a far more raw and emotional reaction from him.

"No... You can't! Do whatever you want to do to me but leave my Master out of this!" He knew there would be consequences, but he didn't want his Master to be the one to pay them.

“I am the Lord. I can choose whatever punishment I think is suitable. And that’s why... you’re going to _watch_ me do it.”

"I won't stand by and watch you harm my Master." He would have to find a way out of this situation somehow. If he attacked the Lord, he'd have to deal with the Clan Leaders, and he couldn't face all of them, not yet at least.

The Lord raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to sit there and do nothing but watch.” Power again. Orders, not suggestions.

Frankenstein was terrified, he couldn't move. He had to help his Master somehow. It was his fault for getting them into this situation.

Raizel walked over as the Lord continued. “You’re going to watch me do it right here in his study, where he spends the most time.” He took the smaller man in his arms, tilting his head up for a kiss.

Frankenstein wanted to close his eyes, turn away, somehow make it all seem like a bad dream, but he could do nothing but watch as his Master and the Lord, began kissing. He couldn't even talk, he was helpless.

The Lord made short work of Raizel’s shirt, untucking it and running his hands over Raizel’s skin, all hidden underneath it.

Frankenstein watched, wanting to react, wanting to be a part of it, but he could do neither. This was torture.

Just vanishing their clothes after that, he pushed Raizel down, pressing kisses down his throat until he reached his nipples, where he sucked. “Hmm. Did you remember to bring any snacks for him, Frankenstein?”

Frankenstein glared at the Lord, hoping he would feel awkward, with him watching and stop what he was doing to his Master.

“No? Well then. I guess sweet Raizel here doesn’t get to have any sweets, does he?” He pulled Raizel up into his arms, turning him so that Frankenstein could see his slender form and how erect he already was. Raizel blushed. This was... he was helping Frankenstein by doing this. He had to focus on that fact.

Frankenstein blushed as well, his Master was beautiful, he wondered why he'd never noticed before. No, he couldn't think such things about his Master, the Lord on the other hand.

The Lord took Raizel’s erection in hand, stroking it as he moved back to kiss his neck. “You know, Raizel here was supposed to be Raskreia’s first. And vice versa. And you had to go and ruin that didn’t you?”

He still couldn't respond, but then again he felt the Lord didn't want him to, he just wanted to take pleasure in tormenting him. He ran his eyes over the Lord's body, not bad for an old man.

Raizel hummed, his flush spreading. That hand on him felt good, and he bucked into it involuntarily before forcing his hips still again. The Lord chuckled at it. “My my. For taking a punishment, you certainly are into this, aren’t you Raizel?” Raizel responded with a nod.

Frankenstein wished he could be the one taking the punishment instead of his Master. The Lord seemed to know what he was doing. He should have probably propositioned the Lord before asking Raskreia.

“Why don’t I go ahead and show you how I want you to treat my daughter, Raizel? You’ll make a lovely couple.” Raizel was simply confused by that. Raskreia had no interest in him.

Frankenstein blushed, he was starting to feel aroused just watching the Lord and his Master, he longed to join in, to be a part of it, but all he could do was watch.

With a few more caresses to Raizel's erection, the Lord moved his hand behind Raizel, testing his hole. "Ah... You really should lubricate this, Raizel."

Why was he feeling so turned on by this? He was supposed to be hating this, not enjoying it. He longed to be a part of the action and not the audience.

Raizel whimpered his pleasure. He wasn't used to this at all, and when the Lord positioned Raizel on top of him so that he could enter, he couldn't help but let out a moan as he sunk down on the Lord.

Frankenstein was overcome with emotion as the Lord entered his Master. He wanted to apologise to his Master for this. It was his fault, and now his Master was suffering because of him.

The Lord grabbed Raizel's hips, grinding him down on his cock. Nothing of the Lord could be seen. He was fully sheathed within the Noblesse. "You took that so easily. You want my cock that badly, Raizel?" Raizel couldn't answer, his hands clenching and unclenching on nothing as he tried to process the never before felt pleasure.

Frankenstein would protest at why this was happening, but he knew the reasons why. This was his own fault. He only had himself to blame as he watched his Master being ruined by the Lord. He'd never forgive him for this.

A change of position was in order. The Lord rolled so that Raizel was on his hands and knees and began to thrust. A perfect side profile for their voyeur. Raizel whimpered at the change in angle. This was... good. He still wouldn’t have tried it before because it required getting close to someone, but he would not regret this experience. Especially when taking this would keep the Lord’s wrath from harming his bonded.

Frankenstein would grit his teeth if he could. How could the Lord do this to his Master? If he couldn't do anything but sit and watch, he'd plan his revenge on the Lord, but what could he do to him? He wondered.

Raizel was absolutely inelegant right now and he blushed from it. The Lord pulled him up and back by his arms, forcing more pressure against his sweet spot and a pleasured cry from his lips. At least it was just Frankenstein watching him. Frankenstein could be trusted with this. None of those who needed to keep fearing him would think him weak or hedonistic.

Frankenstein had taken to sending mental mind daggers to the Lord. How dare he do this to his Master? If he wanted to do this to someone, he should have done it to him, not his Master.

The Lord laughed. "Now now, Frankenstein. If I had done this to you, it would hardly be a punishment, now would it? You took the virginity of someone precious to me, I'm taking the virginity of someone precious to you. And it's not like he's not enjoying it."

Frankenstein blushed. So the Lord can hear his thoughts. How interesting. He looked the Lord up and down with his eyes, the man did have a beautiful body after all and he had the best view in the house.

"You really think trying to seduce me will work?" He laughed, thrusting a bit harder into Raizel, who grunted at the increase in pressure.

He wasn't going to give up that easily, _The Lord was certainly impressive. That long flowing blond hair, that soft translucent skin, that firm butt. Everything about him was divine. _

The Lord collapsed over Raizel, laughing entirely too hard from that. Raizel groaned as he was crushed beneath the man. The weight was actually pretty nice.

So, he finds it amusing. Well, he'll just have to try harder. He thought about running his hands through the Lord's long hair, placing soft kisses along his back and shoulders before working his way down further.

The Lord ignored him, thrusting into Raizel again and again. “Your Master certainly is undone by even the smallest taste of pleasure, isn’t he?” Raizel’s hands were clenched into the fabric of one of the couch pillows. Sighs and moans escaped his lips even as he tried to be quiet.

Frankenstein was starting to feel aroused, trying to seduce the Lord, had only turned him on more. Now he wanted to indulge himself, in pleasure with the two of them.

The Lord’s smile was sinister. “This too is part of your punishment, Frankenstein. _You aren’t allowed to pleasure yourself to this. _”

He glared at the Lord, he needed to find a way to entertain himself somehow, so he began to imagine the Lord, doing the things he was doing to his Master, with him. His hands felt so nice, running up and down his torso, gently caressing his body.

“Ah-ah. _Pay attention, Frankenstein. _Look at how your master flushes and writhes on me.”

Seeing his Master, lost in pleasure, Frankenstein climaxed, blushing as he did so. This was so good, but at the same time, he knew he shouldn't be enjoying this.

The Lord clicked his tongue, “_Do not come again. _Honestly. You think this is a game?” He punctuated that with a thrust inside Raizel that made the Noblesse come and then kept going as he whimpered.

Frankenstein glared at the Lord. He was still horny. _You're an absolute monster! I was a lot kinder to your daughter. How dare you treat my Master this way!? One of these days, I'll get you. _

** Me? Unkind to Raizel? My cute son-in-law-to-be whom I’ve tried doing everything to improve his quality of life only for him to refuse? How dare you?! Try asking him yourself if he’s in pain or upset! ** Frankenstein’s misconceptions and insistence on focusing on himself for this were really starting to grate on the Lord. He’d made sure to mentally connect with Raizel before they began, so that he’d know what was going on, and be able to communicate to him to stop.

To do that Frankenstein would have to open up the bond he shared with his Master, and he was dreading what emotions lay on the other side of it. The Lord was a monster, and he'd have to be stopped somehow.

The Lord stopped for a moment, Raizel continuing to wriggle and writhe and pant before he started again. Minute adjustments communicated without Frankenstein’s knowledge to help make the black-haired man more comfortable.

Frankenstein was becoming more flushed by the second. He could feel himself approaching climax a second time but wasn't able to find release because of the Lord's order. He hated him so much now. He opened the bond and instantly regretted his decision as he was hit by a wave of insurmountable pleasure.** Master, how can you stand for this? You shouldn't have to bear the punishment for my actions. **

Raizel bit his lips to muffle himself. **I consented. **He'd agreed to this to protect Frankenstein. And it wasn't like it was bad. It was just as good as the Lord had promised it would be for him. And just as distressing for Frankenstein as he'd predicted, it seems.

Hearing that, he started making whimpering noises, sending them through the bond. This was terrible and it was all his own fault. He despised the Lord so much for this. He'd think of something far worse to do to him.

Raizel sent back a query. He was fine. Unharmed. Just because Frankenstein didn’t like this didn’t mean that Raizel felt the same. Another wave of pleasure went through the bond as the Lord brought Raizel to climax yet again.

Frankenstein shuddered at the pleasure making its way through the bond. It hurt more that he couldn't climax. He would have his revenge on the Lord, one way or another. He'd make him suffer, the way he tormented his Master.

Again, the Lord didn’t stop, instead opting to change positions again. “Why don’t you ride me, Raizel? Show him just how much you’re enjoying this?” Raizel moved far more eagerly than he probably should have. The Lord has come multiple times in him already, and he’d loved each one. Some of it leaked inelegantly as he pushed the Lord to lay on the couch and took him back inside.

Frankenstein was in shock at this new turn of events, how could his Master be enjoying this, with the Lord of all people. He felt almost sick watching this! He could bear the sight of his Master, whom he held so dear, acting in such a shameless manner. He'd never be able to look him in the eye again after this.

Raizel moved at a far more brutal pace than the Lord had, abusing his prostate of his own volition. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep his pleasured humming from becoming moans or screams. It wouldn’t take long at all to come again. The Lord looked at Frankenstein, a malicious smirk on his face. Yes. He got the idea now. “Do you understand now, Frankenstein? Raizel did this of his own volition. To protect you, yes. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it. We’re of equal standing. I’d never force him.” Not that he’d force anyone. But it was outright impossible for him to force Raizel.

The Lord was evil, Frankenstein wondered why he hadn't realised this before. Despite what he said, there's no way his Master would have thought to do something like this on his own, no he must've been coerced into it somehow.

"Of course I suggested it." He let out a moan, Raizel was moving rather quickly on him as he chased his own orgasm. "But he could have said 'no'. It is impossible to coerce the Noblesse. You know this already though, don't you?"

_ That's why I'll make you pay for this. Have your fun while it lasts. _Frankenstein had taken to threatening the Lord directly. He let some of his aura seep out so he knew what awaited him.

Raizel moaned deeply as he came again, the Lord holding his hips down as he came in turn. Breathless, the Lord looked to Frankenstein. "I only did to him what you did to Raskreia."

_ I hate you. _Frankenstein whimpered at the Lord, he couldn't come and he was starting to get more and more desperate. _To think, I would've helped you get my Master and your daughter, together. _

That got an eyebrow raise. "I really doubt that." Not when he was too busy fucking his way through the clan leaders to even pay much attention to his master anymore.

_ You'd be surprised as to how persuasive I can be, but then again, you'll never find out. I refuse to help you with anything now. _Frankenstein watched his Master now. He wouldn't even look at the Lord anymore. No, he'd made up his mind, he hated him too much now.

Well, if that was how it was, the Lord would just continue with his own plans. Nothing changed with Frankenstein being uncooperative. "You already help enough by being here." Raizel lifted off of him, and with a wave of the Lord's hand, they were both cleaned and clothed.

What was that supposed to mean? Frankenstein looked at him questioningly.

He looked at him before sending telepathically, **Raizel is more open since you came here. I doubt he'd have accepted this if not for you either. **

Frankenstein blushed, he'd never been praised for doing anything before.

"You can move now." He released Frankenstein from his mind control entirely.

Tears fell from Frankenstein's eyes. This had been far too hard to watch. He didn't make the Lord watch when he did this with Raskreia. He would have come again, but he was far too emotional. He didn't know what to make of what'd just happened. It took him a while to register he could move, should he attack the Lord now? While he still had the chance.

Raizel moved to the window as the Lord moved to leave. "Frankenstein. Tea."

Frankenstein got up slowly, making himself look presentable. He'd get even with the Lord another time, he had to tend to his Master first. "Yes, Master. I'll make a fresh pot." The tea would probably have gone cold by now, another thing to add to the Lord's list of crimes against his Master.


	14. Roctis - Underwater

It'd been a few days since the Lord had come to visit his Master. Frankenstein still hadn't let go of his plans for revenge. It'd be much harder now that he was in his palace surrounded by Clan Leaders, but that only made his plan for revenge much sweeter. He was scouting the area, doing his best to avoid being seen or detected, looking for secret passages, and making notes on everyone's comings and goings from the Lord's throne room.

The human. The one that would ruin their plans. Roctis had heard some strange things about him from Urokai and... Gradeus. Even if what Gradeus had said was far worse. "Frankenstein. What are you doing here?"

Frankenstein jumped at the sudden mention of his name, "Nothing, just waiting for Gejutel." He often came here to meet Gejutel for sparring so hopefully, it'd be a good enough excuse.

"His schedule is full today. You'll have to come back another time."

"Oh, I see. I'll do that." He thought it'd probably be best to leave before anyone gets suspicious.

"... So..." Well, this was awkward. A slight blush appeared on Roctis's face. How was he supposed to approach this? He hadn't been with anyone since Ignes's birth.

Frankenstein turned to see the Clan Leader blushing, maybe he wouldn't leave just yet. "Yes?"

"... You seem to be making your way through the Clan Leaders." If Frankenstein understood what he meant there.

"Ah yes," he smiled, "Do you have somewhere more private we could go?"

He nodded. "Kravei estate."

"Lead the way." Frankenstein was happy to get the chance for having some fun again, planning revenge was far too demanding.

The Kravei lands were far to the north. A set of islands, in fact. Roctis didn't bother flying across them, swimming was more comfortable.

Frankenstein followed. He chose to fly across the water. He wasn't as good at swimming as Roctis. Still, he could barely contain his excitement at having another playmate.

Roctis did not leave the water, instead waiting for Frankenstein to come and join him.

Oh, so they were going to try something different. Frankenstein got in and joined the man. The water drenched his clothes as he got in, he probably should have removed them before entering the water.

Roctis dematerialised his clothing and started to undress Frankenstein. "These will only drag you down. That's dangerous." Especially when Roctis was the one who would drag him down instead.

"Yes, thank you. I realise now, I should have gotten undressed, before entering the water." He was happy to have Roctis' help, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get out of his waterlogged clothing by himself.

Once they were stripped, a wave came to wash the clothing ashore. It would dry there. Roctis took Frankenstein's erection in hand to stroke it a few times before grabbing an arm and diving. The underwater caves would be best for this.

Frankenstein held his breath, firmly holding onto the Clan Leader. He wasn't sure what to expect anymore but was excited all the same.

The lighting was actually pretty nice in the caves. Phosphorescent stone glowed on the walls, and Roctis met his lips with Frankenstein's, prying them open with his tongue.  ** Breathe through your mouth. **

Frankenstein did what Roctis asked. He wondered if he'd be able to breathe underwater like this. He held onto his shoulders so he could stay close to the Clan Leader.

Oxygen flowed from Roctis to Frankenstein. Roctis did not need to breathe and could provide the air for him by simply changing the matter around him for it.

It was a strange feeling, breathing underwater, but he liked it all the same. He slowly opened his eyes to look around. He'd closed them tightly when they first went underwater. The light down here was beautiful.

Roctis moved easily in the water compared to Frankenstein. His hand reached around quickly to clean and lubricate the blond. He'd need it.  ** Have you ever been underwater like this? Any noble can do it. **

_ No, this is my first time trying something like this. _ Frankenstein replied, sending his thoughts to Roctis as best he could. Being underwater was a little unnerving, but he was slowly getting used to it since he could breathe with the Clan Leader's help.

Roctis nodded, his hair fanned out around him like the sea monster he was. He took Frankenstein in hand, stroking. Hmm... he grabbed an arm again, pulling him towards an air pocket so that Frankenstein could breathe on his own.

Breathing in the fresh air, Frankenstein felt almost high. It was a good feeling. Roctis certainly looked incredible under the water, and the way he stroked him was divine. This was definitely a good idea.

Roctis took the man in his mouth, swallowing him down completely. This. This was what he’d wanted to do. But Frankenstein wouldn’t be able to breathe still underwater.

Frankenstein moaned as he was hit with a wave of pleasure, he supported himself by holding onto Roctis' shoulders. He couldn't help but buck slightly, into Roctis' mouth.

It had been some time since Roctis had last been with anyone. Let alone sucked someone. He missed it, he found. A hand went back behind Frankenstein, penetrating him with a finger.

That got a whimpering moan from Frankenstein. He hadn't had proper fun like this for a while. The last time someone had penetrated him, it'd been by force. This was already different. He felt himself relax, allowing himself to trust Roctis.

Roctis pulled his hand out and spun him, putting his tongue to work where his fingers had been, hot tongue and cool water swapping places with every swipe.

The alternating temperatures felt amazing. Frankenstein continued to cry out in pleasure, safe in the knowledge that no one would hear them down here.

Responsive. Roctis moved to his front, readying to pull him back under.

Frankenstein braced himself, as he was pulled back under the water, he loved the way the water cooled him as the warmth inside him rose.

Weightless. Roctis dragged Frankenstein to him and entered him easily. Water was his element. He began moving, his mind connected to Frankenstein’s to determine when he’d need air.

Pleasure coursed through his body, his moans lost to the silent water. Frankenstein needed to hold onto something so he placed his hands on top of Roctis' to keep himself steady.

The quick movements created a small current, rocking them back and forth in time to Roctis’s thrusts. This was good. It had been a long while since he’d last had sex down here. His eyes focused on Frankenstein’s face, watching as he lost breath.

Frankenstein continued to react with each thrust. It wasn't long before he started struggling for air, gasping as the air fled from his lungs. Roctis’s lips met his, life-giving air flowing from him to Frankenstein as he continued his movements, the current caressing them both with its force.

Frankenstein breathed into Roctis' kiss, between his movements and the current, he could feel his senses overflowing with new sensations and emotions. This was better than he thought it would be.

His hand moved to Frankenstein’s cock, power swirling the water around it. It wouldn’t be good for the human to be down here for too long, he didn’t think.

He reached for Roctis as best he could, wanting to kiss and touch his lover to make him feel good. He hadn't realised just how much he needed this.

Done teasing Frankenstein for now, Roctis took firm hold of him, stroking him as he continued rocking within him. The water that swirled around them touched every inch of skin that was still untouched by the two.

That drew more pleasured sounds from Frankenstein. He moaned into Roctis' mouth, bucking against him. The water cooled him down as he began to feel more and more flushed.

Roctis drew his mouth away, focusing on his thrusting and stroking while he chased his own pleasure.

Frankenstein moaned. The pleasure was growing each moment by moment. Between the thrusts and losing air, he felt exhilarated. To feel love on the scale of life and death was something few got to experience.

With one final thrust, Roctis came inside of Frankenstein, moving in and biting his shoulder like the shark he was. Blood filled his mouth and floated lightly in the water around it.

Frankenstein gasped as the blood, merged with the water around them. He felt so high from the lack of oxygen and the pleasure he was being given. He wanted more.

Roctis pulled out, moving down so that he could suck Frankenstein. The blond hadn’t come yet, and he fancied himself at least a bit of a considerate lover.

That felt so good! Frankenstein moaned, gasping for air. He really needed to breathe now.

Roctis swam up so that he could breathe, still sucking him deep.

Frankenstein breathed in deeply, the air tasted so good. He was hit by a wave of pleasure immediately afterwards as he began to reach his climax. After drinking down the blond’s semen, Roctis swam up to kiss him, sharing the bitter taste with him.

Frankenstein returned the kiss passionately, wrapping his arms around Roctis. He ran his hands over his lover's body, gently touching and caressing wherever he could reach.

"You've got another notch now." And it was a pleasant experience. Hopefully, he wouldn't go looking for Ignes to make her one too. Roctis would have to kill the man if he did.

"Thank you." Frankenstein kissed Roctis. "If you want to do this again sometime, you know where to find me." He smiled.

Roctis took him under again, bringing him out of the cave and to the surface. "Now, I don't mind a second go, but you do understand what'll happen if you lay one finger on my daughter like you did Claudia and the princess, don't you?" Power crackled at his fingertips as the waves grew in size and violence.

"I'll stay away from your daughter. You have my word." He didn't want them taking revenge on his master like the Lord did.

"Good. I am far less forgiving than the Lord and Ser Lagus, I'm afraid."

"I'll keep that in mind." Frankenstein couldn't help noticing the Clan Leader looked even more beautiful when he was threatening him. However, he'd heed his words. He didn't want to give any other Nobles a reason to hate him.

Roctis nodded, clothing himself as he stepped out of the water. He had work to get done now.

Frankenstein got dressed. He'd return home to his Master, then continue scouting out the palace. He hadn't forgotten about his revenge.


	15. Alcina Elenor - Size Difference/Double Penetration

A few days had passed since Frankenstein's meeting with Roctis, and once again he was skulking through the palace, making notes on who came and went. He wouldn't let anyone get away with harming his master, that included the Lord. Although, he noted with a blush, his master looked the opposite of in pain. No. No. His poor master was celibate. There had to be some emotional trauma there, right?

A petite woman snuck up on the man. “You’ve been here a lot lately.”

Frankenstein jumped, "Ah, yes. I've been meeting up with my sparring partners a lot these days." He couldn't say he was planning revenge on the Lord.

“Ah. Last time you wound up going home with Roctis.”

"Yes, he made me an offer, I couldn't refuse, I do have to allow myself some fun." He smiled, happy that he did take Roctis up on his offer.

“Hmm. So, you’ll be coming home with me then?”

"Of course, I never turn down an offer of fun."

“My place then.” Huh. Did he even know her name? It’d be interesting to see how far she could go before he either asked or revealed that he did.

Frankenstein nodded. He'd follow her. "It's Alcina Elenor, right? I've seen you come to see the Lord a couple of times."

"So you  _ do _ know of me." Interesting.

"Yes, I only know you by name though." He hadn't really seen all the Clan Leaders in action, so wasn't really sure what their abilities were.

"Yes!" She chirped. Between her short stature and cheerful demeanour, she could almost be mistaken for a child, when viewed from behind like this. Her features and proportions clearly marked her as the adult she was, however.

"So, what is your Clan known for?" He asked. He had only learned the abilities of a few up until now.

"Magic." It was their best talent.

"That's quite a talent." Of the Clan Leaders he'd met so far, none had used magic, although Terentia did use some kind of magical ability on him. "There's one thing I'd like to ask you, I hope you don't think it's rude of me."

"Sure! Go for it!"

"Are you an adult? You just seem rather child-like and I want to make sure." He hoped he hadn't offended her.

She stopped in her tracks, turning around with a mildly displeased expression on her features. "Yes. And no, I'm not one of the nobles that prefer to keep a more childlike appearance. I'm just short." Really. Just because she was slender and had small breasts... she shook her head. She rarely got that kind of question from other nobles. They just knew her age. "I assure you, I'm older than most of the clan leaders. Ser Lagus and Ser Gejutel being obvious exceptions."

"Sorry if I caused any offence. I didn't mean any disrespect, it's always better to make sure about these things, in advance."

She raised an eyebrow. "We don't bother even telling children what sex  _ is _ before a certain age. Keeps them from conceiving on purpose, since they can't do it by accident."

"Oh, I see. Things are rather different when it comes to humans."

Alcina nodded to that. "Yes. Many things are." Poor things were fragile and lacked full bodily autonomy.

He nodded, "Shall we continue heading for your home?"

"Of course! It's right this way!" She continued walking to the lands west of the palace. "You know, if you want to catch the Lord's attention, just hiding around isn't going to work."

He blushed at that, "What makes you think I'm trying to catch his attention?"

“You’re always  _ there _ . Everyone has noticed already, you know.”

"I see, I didn't think I was being that conspicuous. If hanging around the palace isn't going to work, what do you suggest?"

"Talk to him? I don't really know what he's into if I'm honest." Ah! There was the mansion.

Talk? With the Lord? No, he'd stick to hanging around the palace. He looked around as they neared the mansion, "So, these are the Elenor lands. They're quite remarkable."

With the lanterns hanging in mid-air to show a clear path, she imagined it was, to most. “These automatically light themselves at night.”

Frankenstein stared at the scene before him in awe, it really was for lack of a better word, magical. "Doesn't that require energy?" He wondered how they could keep it up, indefinitely, without getting weaker.

She blinked. "Of course it does. But it's less than you'd think."

"Really?" He looked around, there were so many lanterns, hanging all over the mansion, and around the gardens. It was hard to believe it could all be done with so little energy.

"Lanterns are small. And while we  _ can _ hold them up with telepathy, we mostly just affix an anti-gravity rune and an additional one to keep them where they are."

"That's a really smart idea." Magic seemed to be useful in ways he hadn't considered before. "Did you set this up?"

"Hmm? No. They've been this way since before I was born."

"Do they stay like this by themselves, or does each Clan Leader maintain them?"

"The clan itself does. You don't think that I'm the only one who can use magic, do you?"

He laughed slightly, "I guess not."

They entered the manor. You could feel the latent energy within. The manor buzzed with it. Normally, you'd just feel it around the nobles, particularly when it was in use. Here it permeated the air and sept into the very bones of the Elenor home. "My room's upstairs."

Frankenstein could feel an electrifying aura running through the mansion, it was a wonderfully warm feeling. He followed her up to her room.

Her room was lined with shelves containing books and spellcasting tools. Candles, in particular, were in abundance. Frankenstein looked around the room curiously. There were many tools similar to the ones he used himself to make tinctures and herbal remedies a long time ago.

“Whaddya think? Not bad, right?”

"It's great, I remember using many of these same tools as a child." He continued looking at the items, each one bringing back new memories. He turned to Alcina, "Sorry, I got a little lost there, so how do you want to do this?"

“Strip.”

He nodded, removing his jacket, and placing it to the side, quickly following suit with all his other clothing.

She smiled, pulling a single tie that dropped her black and gold dress, leaving her in her heels and stockings. “So, magic during sex. Ever tried it?”

"No, not unless what Terentia does is also considered magic?"

“Huh? Those barriers? I guess they could be considered a type of magic. But aegis is unique to the Mergas. Best I could do is amplify it. I can’t cast it.”

"I see, so the magic your clan uses is different? Then this will be my first time with magic." He smiled.

She grabbed a candle, lighting the wick with her fingertips. “Lay down. This is going to take a while.”

Frankenstein moved over to the bed, and lay down facing up, "Like this?" He asked, looking at her.

She nodded. “Good. This will burn a bit, but it’s good.” Her aura quickened the melting of the wax so that she could begin to pour it on him in a pattern. “Do be careful not to rub this off. The spell will be broken otherwise.” Hot wax dripped on his skin as she made careful lines.

He lay as still as he could, trying not to move. The wax burned, cooling down almost immediately and hardening just as quickly. "What kind of spell are you casting?"

She giggled. "Oh. You'll know when it's done."

"Okay, I'll wait." He lay back. There wasn't much point in trying to strain his neck looking at the pattern. She said he'd know when it was finished.

Eventually, she finished and put a hand to his chest as she muttered an incantation. Immediately, his cock began splitting apart painlessly, forming two, one on top of the other.

"This isn't permanent is it?" Frankenstein realised now he probably should've asked this earlier.

"No?" Why would it be? "It's pretty easily fixed. And even if it wasn't..." She started stroking both of them. "You can't say this wouldn't be more interesting."

Frankenstein moaned, the pleasure coming from each felt just as real.

She leaned down to suck one, continuing to stroke the other. Everything was working beautifully, it seemed. Frankenstein now had two fully functioning dicks and Alcina was going to have fun with them.

"Oh!" The pleasure was incredible. He'd never felt anything like this. "More."

Her hand slicked up and heated up as she stroked him, both her hand and mouth speeding up on him.

He threw his head back into the pillow. This was an amazing experience. The pleasure was increasing far quicker than normal. His face was completely flushed, as he continued to moan.

She released him, climbing on top of him and positioning them both between her legs, slicking her thighs so that she could use them to pleasure him and kiss... she couldn't reach. She was too short.

Frankenstein leaned forward to kiss her. He didn't want the pleasure to be one-sided. He wanted her to feel good as well.

She hummed into his mouth, moving down a bit so that she could slide herself properly against the top shaft. "Oh." She tapped his chest, the runes glowing again. "Don't want this to break before we're through. It'll undo the spell."

Frankenstein continued moaned into the kiss as he ran his hands all over her body before leaning in to place kisses wherever he could comfortably reach. She squeaked as his hands ran across her breasts. They were sensitive, but people very rarely paid them any mind because of how small they were. He kept running his hands over her, focusing on her breasts. He leaned in to kiss and suck at them. "Ahh!" She couldn't help that noise, her hips bucking over him. Fresh fluid seeped from her, slickening the slide of him further.

Frankenstein moaned at the sensation. He wasn't sure which one of the two phalluses was real. The pleasure from both felt real enough, as she continued to rock against him.

She wanted... she wanted... "Which do you want? One in each, or both in the same?"

Frankenstein was losing himself to the pleasure, "I want whichever will feel better." He moaned breathlessly, placing a few kisses along her jawline.

Whichever one would feel better? Well, she didn’t actually know for that one, so... One in each, she guessed. She slicked up her rear entrance, taking his cocks in hand and pressing one to each.  He moaned into Alcina's neck, the feeling was incredible. He ran his hands along her body, exploring it as he had done with his lovers in the past.  She sank down slowly, making small thrusts and wriggles to take more and more within her. “Mmph!” Alcina bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as she was stretched beyond what she normally handled.

Frankenstein reached down to stroke her clitoris, "We can slow down if you like?" He didn't want Alcina to hurt herself.

She panted for a bit, hips moving back and forth to follow Frankenstein's hand. "It doesn't hurt. It's just more than I normally take." This was her first time trying out this spell, after all.

He kissed her gently, "Take your time." He continued stroking her, moving down to suck on her breasts again.

Alcina flushed, the growing slickness causing her to slide down further on him. "Ahh~" This stretch felt good. "Should have tried taking more than one before!"

"Ah, this feels incredible." Frankenstein moaned. He'd never experienced anything quite like this before.

Soon enough, she'd sunk down completely, a small bulge in her belly from where she'd taken him. It moved as they did. Frankenstein moved slowly at first before picking up the pace. He kissed her anywhere he could reach as he moaned into her with each thrust.

"My breasts." She blushed. "Touch them again." They were so sensitive, and the feeling just made the pleasure from being stretched so much better.

He obliged, cupping one of her breasts and leaning in to suck and lick at the other. The pleasure was intense as both of his erections rubbed against each other through her thin wall while he moved. Her voice went higher pitched, the flush spreading down her body in splotches as red as her hair. This. This was even better than the prehensile spell she'd used on Jair.

Frankenstein continued to moan much louder now, that he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax. She reached a hand down to her clitoris, stroking it while he worked on her breasts. That tipped her over the edge, both holes clamping down on him as she came. Feeling her tighten around him, was enough for Frankenstein to climax, the pleasure running through his body more intense than anything he'd felt before.

Alcina keened. Her size let her feel every movement of his cocks. That alone tipped her over into a second orgasm. She slumped onto his chest, spent. Frankenstein wrapped his arms around her, out of breath as he held her close. "I wasn't sure what to expect, but this was far beyond anything I could have imagined."

“I know more spells if you want to play again sometime. Or there’s always a repeat.” You could do a lot with two dicks.

He smiled mischievously, "I'll definitely take you up on that, sometime."


	16. Zarga - Sounding

Zarga walked the halls of the Lord’s palace. Lately, there’d been an interesting person within them. “You. You’re Frankenstein, right?”  
Frankenstein turned to look at the man, he'd need to get better at being inconspicuous, it seemed that everyone noticed him, he'd never get his revenge at this rate. "Yes, I am. You're the Siriana Clan Leader if I recall."  
“I am.” He held out a jar of candies. “You spend all day here lately.”  
"Yes, I have a lot of business to attend here lately." He wasn't going to disclose the details, to anyone. He took one of the sweets offered to him, it'd be rude not to, he'd eat it later.  
Zarga took one out and ate it himself. “So it seems. Most know to look for you here now.”  
He blushed at that, he hadn't realised he stood out to such an extent. "Is that so?" He laughed nervously. Popping the sweet into his mouth.  
“Yes. You aren’t as stealthy as you seem to think you are.” That had been noted as well.  
"What if it was my intention to be noticed?" It wasn't, but Zarga didn't know that.  
“Then you succeeded.” How long did it take for that drug to take effect?  
Frankenstein smiled. Before he could reply, he felt himself growing weaker. He was barely able to stand anymore. A thought crossed his mind as he fell to the ground- had he been poisoned? His vision began to blur and fade as he lost consciousness.  
Zarga caught him. He had better get out of here before someone noticed his actions. Thankfully, windows tended to be unguarded. Soon, he had Frankenstein chained in the Siriana dungeons. He got a few toys ready while he waiting for the man to wake up.  
Several moments passed before Frankenstein finally regained consciousness. He looked around slowly trying to take in his surroundings. His head still felt foggy as he noticed the chains. "What did you do to me? Why have you brought me here?"  
“Ah. You’ve awoken. Good.” He finished cleaning a metal rod and put it to the side.  
His mind cleared, and Frankenstein remembered what happened. "You! Why have you brought me here?" Frankenstein pulled at the chains, but they were too strong for him to break out of. He'd have to try his power, once he'd regained more of his strength.  
“Hmm? You’ve accepted a bit of fun with everyone else, haven’t you?”  
"Yes, but they didn't poison me and tie me up like this. They had the decency to ask at least." Frankenstein glared at him, releasing some of his energy to break the chains. It didn't work, he couldn't use his powers.  
“Gradeus didn’t ask. I will not be as rough as he was.”  
Frankenstein shivered at the mention of Gradeus' name. "What are you going to do?" He tugged at the chains again, he had to get away from this deranged Clan Leader.  
Zarga sighed, walking over to him and placing a hand on his cheek. “You needn’t be unwilling. I’m not going to hurt you. Relax.”  
"If you didn't want to hurt me, you would have asked." He wanted to believe Zarga, but his actions didn't match up to his words.  
“And you would have accepted? Doubtful. The proud human accepting chains? Not in this lifetime.” Zarga pulled the cart with his toys on it over.  
Frankenstein looked at the items on the cart, he could have fun with this, "I see, so you're the perverted Clan Leader." He mocked.  
Zaiga sighed deeply. “What part of this isn’t non-consensual do you not get? I was wondering which of these appealed to you.”  
He laughed, "I know, but I don't have to play nice. Since you're the one who brought me here, I'll let you decide. I'm sure you have toys you're dying to try out."  
“You don’t want to play nice?” Zaiga walked over, running his hands over Frankenstein’s nude form.  
Zarga's hands felt nice against his skin, he couldn't help but blush at the contact, "For the record, I would have agreed, this isn't the first time, I've been tied up." He smiled, the method was far cruder than the one Jair had used, but it would work for whatever the Clan Leader had planned.  
“For the record, Urokai didn’t ask either.” And Frankenstein had enjoyed that too. “I don’t have blackmail material though. So kidnapping it was.”  
Frankenstein laughed, "I can't fault you for creativity. So, where do we start?"  
“With this.” Zarga leaned in to kiss him, taking Frankenstein in hand. Was he...? “You become aroused when in this kind of situation?” Bound and naked against his will, he would have thought that it would take more work to get Frankenstein on board with this.  
He blushed even more at that question, "Like you said earlier, it's consensual." He did enjoy being in this type of situation, but he wasn't going to admit it.  
“Yes. I’m not the type to just force someone. Much as I’ve got you bound here.” Zarga used his power to slick up his hand against Frankenstein.  
Frankenstein let out a soft moan, he couldn't help how aroused he felt, "Have you done this kind of thing before?" He hoped that he wasn't Zarga's first playmate.  
“I’m no virgin. But I do this to myself more than I take a partner.”  
"If all goes well, I don't mind volunteering if you get bored trying things out on yourself." He was always up for any new pleasures, and he could see there was a lot of potential here.  
“Now then...” He picked up one of the larger toys. Something obviously made to resemble a phallus, though it was clearly hollow. He slicked it up, pressing a hand to Frankenstein’s hole. “I trust you’ve already learned how to take these in painlessly?”  
"Yes, although I'm more used to the real thing."  
“Good.” He pressed it in him, grabbing another, heavier bit that fit inside of it loosely. With a wave of power, the heavy bit moved, effectively moving the phallus with it.  
Frankenstein moaned, much louder now, as the device moved and stretched him. If they continued like this, he'd come rather soon.  
“I take it you like it then? It took a bit to get this lined up just right.” Hmm. He took Frankenstein in hand, trying to gauge his size.  
Frankenstein was flushed, as he looked at Zarga. "Yes," he whispered.  
Ah. This one would do. Zarga grabbed a bottle. “Now I enjoy the burn from this. But since you probably won’t, I had Lagus whip up some painkilling lubricant.” He picked up a syringe. This one should fit inside just fine. Zarga siphoned it up before pressing the tip of it to Frankenstein’s urethra, injecting his cock with lubricant.  
His eyes widened as Zarga injected him with the fluid. He gasped, trying to remain calm, he didn't want to cause himself any unnecessary pain.  
Zarga picked up a rod from his table, gently inserting just the tip of it into him, moving it in and out.  
Frankenstein shuddered as Zarga inserted the rod inside his erect penis, while the object Zarga had inserted earlier continued moving, the vibrations becoming more intense with what he was doing now.  
Zarga pressed it deeper, the rod just big enough fill him, not stretch or tear.  
Frankenstein moaned as the sensations began to merge, giving way to much more intense pleasure. He was comforted by the fact that Zarga seemed to know what he was doing.  
The rod was removed and replaced with one that had bumps and ridges along it. It was twice as long, but Zarga still only put it in as deep as he had the other one, moving it in and out so that Frankenstein could feel each bump on the rod.  
Frankenstein continued to moan, he needed more stimulation. "More... please..." he told Zarga, hoping the Clan Leader would understand.  
Zarga moved it a bit faster, swiping his thumb on the underside of Frankenstein’s shaft where he held him. The rumble stopped momentarily as Zarga’s clothes disappeared.  
Frankenstein let his eyes wander over Zarga's body, he was beautiful. He wished he could explore like he had with other lovers, but he'd wait, to see what the Clan Leader had planned.  
A few more strokes of Frankenstein’s cock and Zarga inserted the other end of the rod into his own with a groan. The rumbles vibrated the rod inside the two of them.  
Frankenstein leaned his upper body closer to Zarga, he wanted more contact between them. He placed a few kisses along his shoulder, trailing up towards his neck. He hummed into the Clan Leader, as he was hit with even more pleasure. He'd rub their bodies together if he could.  
As Zarga pushed forward, their tips met. He tilted Frankenstein's head up for a kiss before he started to thrust, the rod moving within both of them. "I hadn't tried doing this with another before. It's better than I expected."  
"This is my first time doing something like this as well." Frankenstein's moans grew in volume, as Zarga moved against him. The heat rising within him sent waves of orgasmic pleasure coursing through him. He knew he'd be ready to climax soon, "For someone who's never done this before, you feel so good, right now."  
He snorted. “I’ve had sex.” He kept up the rhythm. “Like this though...” He sped up the rate of the motor in the toy.  
Frankenstein bucked, moaning in ecstasy, "You know what I mean." He responded, jeeringly.  
“Do I? And be careful. If you’re too rough the rod can tear.” Zarga was glad he’d chained Frankenstein’s lower half as well. The man had no self-control. Zarga slowed down a bit to make sure it wouldn’t.  
Frankenstein calmed down, he didn't want to injure himself. "Fine, I'll let you be in control." Zarga seemed to know more about these things, so he'd trust him.  
With Frankenstein falling in line properly, Zarga began thrusting again in earnest. Between the buzzing and being full like this... He reached down with both hands to fondle both of their testicles.  
Frankenstein remained as still as possible, letting Zarga pleasure both of them. He moaned and hummed his pleasure, this wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be.  
With one more tug of himself, he pressed their tips together again, coming. His ejaculate dribbled over the rod and their joined cocks.  
A few more thrusts had Frankenstein coming as well. He leaned his head against Zarga's shoulder, completely spent.  
"I told you this wouldn't be bad." Zarga carded through Frankenstein's locks lightly.  
Frankenstein smiled, trying to catch his breath. "Yes, you did. Although, I'd prefer it if you asked me next time." Not that being kidnapped wasn't a turn on in itself.  
Zarga chuckled. "I'll think about it."


	17. Karias - Exhibition/Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, no, Karias and Krasis are not sleeping together here. They are just sleeping with the same unrelated man at the same time, and indeed, there is no sexual contact between Karias and Krasis throughout the whole thing. They both would be insulted if you implied they were having sex with each other, and would be 100% against doing so. With that in mind, I don't think that would count as incest, and thus that has not been added as a tag.

It took a couple of weeks for him to recover after his time with Zarga, he'd had a lot of rough love recently and he felt he wanted a little more romance, so he made his way to the Blerster lands in search of Krasis.

Going into the gardens, Frankenstein came across a blond man who resembled Krasis greatly. He turned to Frankenstein. “Oh, you’re...”

"I'm Frankenstein. I've come to see Krasis. You must be his son." He smiled at the young man. He definitely looked like his father. Krasis often spoke about him.

The polite young man smiled. “That I am.” Hmm. “You... looking for some fun, then?” Father didn’t spar. So, sex would be the most likely thing.

"Yes. He did say I was welcome to come back anytime," Frankenstein replied. At this point, everyone likely knew about his activities, so there was no point in trying to hide it.

That drew the smile into a grin. “The Clan Leader is busy right now. I could entertain you for a bit.”

"Alright, where should we go?" He smiled, not wanting to turn down such a good offer. He could find Krasis later.

“Right there.” He nodded over to a rose-covered gazebo in the middle of the garden.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere more private?" He didn't want to risk being seen out in the open.

“You... want privacy? In the  _ Blerster _ lands?” He knew what an impossibility that was, didn’t he?

"I don't understand. Whenever I meet with Krasis, we always go up to his room."

He grinned. “It probably slipped his mind. We’re all used to it, after all. You can’t really escape it when the whole clan can feel everything you do.”

"Everything!?" That certainly was surprising, but since everyone knew already there wasn't much use in trying to hide it. He walked over to the Gazebo. "Very well, here will do nicely."

There were pillows and cushions inside. Clean though they were, just like nobles tended to be, it was rather obvious that this would not be the first time the gazebo had been used by a Blerster for sex.

"I take it you've done this before?" Frankenstein asked, judging by the way the pillows and cushions were laid out.

“Me? I hardly have the time, though I do have fun with my fellow clan for stress relief from time to time.” This would actually be his first time with someone outside of it. “Such an environment really lets everyone be rather... open... with their desires. As you can imagine.”

Frankenstein nodded. "Yes." He walked over to Karias and placed a kiss on his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Shall we get started then?"

“Of course.” Karias started undressing his new lover, stroking his skin to find his sensitive spots. His own clothes could wait for now.

Frankenstein blushed as Karias gently moved his hands across his skin. He let out a small hum of pleasure as the young Nobles hands glided along his chest.

Unbuttoning the man’s trousers, Karias dragged them down a bit while he kissed Frankenstein’s abdomen, making his way down, where he began to kiss and suck at his manhood.

Oh, that felt good. He intertwined his fingers in Karias' hair as he let out a soft moan, his blush deepening.

Karias chuckled against his shaft, lips vibrating it with the movement. "Pleasure is pleasure, and you seem quite fond of it."

He laughed in response, "Of course, why do you think I came here?"

“Point taken.” Karias took him inside his mouth properly, carefully tonguing the sensitive spot underneath the head of Frankenstein’s cock.

Frankenstein held onto Karias's head, much tighter now, he needed to keep his hold on reality. It took all of his self-control to stop himself from bucking into the young noble's mouth.

Karias reached around him, pressing a finger to Frankenstein’s hole. “... Not wet?”

Frankenstein gasped. "Yes, human men can't self-lubricate." He blushed again. In all his previous encounters, his lovers had lubricated him.

“You can’t?” If he were honest, Karias didn’t know how to lubricate him. Just himself. “I guess I’ll have to bottom then.”

"If you're alright with that, then I don't mind dominating." He'd been more dominant with Rousare, so hopefully, it'll be a similar situation here.

"Dominating? I can let you do that too, I guess." It wasn't necessary. Topping, bottoming, they were just terms to determine who was being penetrated.

"Isn't that the same thing as being on top?" Frankenstein asked. He hadn't really bothered learning the correct terminology.

Karias laughed. “No! Why on Earth...? Just because I’m letting you penetrate doesn’t mean I’m letting you be dominant over me.”

Frankenstein laughed as well. "Sorry, I guess that's my mistake then. Have you been taken before?"

He nodded. “I’m experienced in a lot of things.”

Frankenstein smiled. "I can imagine." He leaned down to where Karias was and kissed him gently, "This is only my second time doing this, so if you don't like anything, let me know."

“You’ve only topped twice?” Karias chuckled. “Don’t worry too much. Just move how it feels good.” That was what his dad had said when Karias had first started becoming physically intimate with others.

"Alright, I can do that much at least." He kissed Karias again, this time more passionately, as he began to undress the young Noble, exploring as he went. Karias shrugged his shirt off when Frankenstein had finished unbuttoning it, and promptly returned his hands to his chest, sliding them over his abdomen and around to his back. Frankenstein moved closer, trailing kisses, down his neck, chest and torso, until he reached, Karias's trousers, he unbuttoned them, and moved his hand inside, pleasuring him, to test his reaction. Karias’s breathing hitched at the hand on his erection, bucking up into it a bit at first before he stilled his hip. His hands tensed on Frankenstein’s shoulders before relaxing and rubbing to soothe them.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you." He massaged him for a few more seconds before replacing his hand with his mouth, teasing the tip of his erection with his tongue before taking Karias' entire length into his mouth.

Frankenstein... was going to be  _ gentle _ with him? “I wasn’t worried.” Ah, he could have laughed, but that was rude when bedding someone.

"I see," Frankenstein replied before licking and sucking at Karias's erection. He'd have him feeling good in no time.

Karias groaned, his hands lacing Frankenstein’s hair. “Just like that. The underside, right there.”

Frankenstein continued sucking, trying to see if he could get Karias to react more. Hearing him moan, he knew he was doing something right. Tonguing that spot under the head got the biggest reactions, even getting a few involuntary thrusts from the... younger?... man. After a few moments of giving the young man oral, Frankenstein pressed a finger to his rear, circling his entrance. "Let me know when you're ready." He didn't want to seem too eager.

“Go ahead.” The other man had to learn soon enough that the noble body didn’t need prepping, Karias thought.

Frankenstein pressed his fingers against Karias' entrance. He was wet already. He slowly pushed one of his fingers inside. "Tell me if any of this is uncomfortable."

Karias chuckled. The finger had gone inside with absolute ease. He could let Frankenstein play the considerate lover though. It was endearing. Karias didn't seem to be in any pain or discomfort, so Frankenstein pushed a second finger in, moving up to kiss the young Noble. He had promised he'd be gentle with his new lover.

Karias accepted the kiss happily before moving his lips over to Frankenstein's ear. "Wanna know a secret?" Well, something Frankenstein didn't seem to know, at any rate.

"Secret?" Frankenstein asked, looking rather puzzled as he worked his fingers deeper into Karias, gently massaging and stretching his entrance.

"Nobles have complete control over their bodies. We don't need prep." If ever it seemed like they did, either the noble was unwilling or they were wanting to roleplay being a human.

"I see." That did make sense when he thought about his experiences with other Nobles. Although none of them had explicitly stated it. He removed his fingers from Karias and lined himself up, getting ready to enter him. "Are you sure about this?"

Was he sure about having some fun? Of course, he was! Karias chuckled as he nodded. "Just because you are my first outside of my clan doesn't make you the first one inside of me." Karias was no inexperienced shrinking violet.

Frankenstein smiled. "Alright, let me know if you want me to stop." He wanted to make sure Karias knew he had the option. With that, he pushed his erection deep into Karias. He gasped in pleasure as he entered. Karias groaned, grinding down on Frankenstein. Good. This was good. Frankenstein began thrusting as pleasured cries emanated from his lips. He kissed and sucked at Karias wherever he could reach. He was enjoying this.

A figure walked up beside them. "So eager to get laid you couldn't wait for me and decided to lay my son instead?"

Frankenstein stopped, startled by the voice. "Krasis! I'm sorry, I came here looking for you, but I was told you were busy." He hoped the Clan Leader wouldn't be too angry with him. After all, he was sleeping with the man's son.

“People don’t stay busy forever,” Krasis pointed out. Karias panted underneath Frankenstein. Ah. Was he about to get cock-blocked? But no. His father simply dematerialised his clothing and knelt behind Frankenstein. “I’m surprised you aren’t taking him, son. I know you prefer to top.”

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't sure how long you'd be, and I didn't want to disturb you." Frankenstein explained, waiting to see what Krasis would do next. "Are you upset?"

Krasis laughed. "No. Gejutel was right about how impatient you are." Soon, Krasis's nude chest was against Frankenstein's back. "So, why aren't you topping him, son?"

Karias blushed. "He doesn't..." The human wasn't wet. He couldn't take him.

Frankenstein let out a small hum, feeling Krasis behind him. This would be a new experience for him. He'd never had two lovers at the same time before.

"It's easy. Now, normally I keep some lubricant on hand for this, but..." Krasis reached under Frankenstein to clean him out and lubricate him. "You can use your power for this as well. Just stretch it out, like he's an extension of yourself. Just like you do with objects." Krasis gently worked a finger into Frankenstein, checking if he needed further prep or not. They did this often enough, but you could never be too sure.

Frankenstein moaned as Krasis worked him open. It felt so good. Coming here to meet with Krasis was definitely a good idea. The man knew how to love.

"That works?" Karias asked.

"Of course it does,” Krasis replied. “I'm working him open now."

Frankenstein continued to moan, as Krasis worked and stretched him. He wanted to continue moving inside Karias, but he wanted to wait until Krasis had entered him.

Soon enough, Krasis slotted himself behind him and began to push in. "Doing okay, beautiful?"

_ That compliment! _ Frankenstein blushed. "Yes," he gasped as Krasis slid into him. He was relaxed and ready to feel good.

"Cute," Karias commented below him as his father's thrust into Frankenstein pushed Frankenstein further into him. Frankenstein's blush deepened at Karias' compliment. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be loved so unconditionally. Now that Krasis was inside him, he thrust into Karias with the same rhythm. He was in heaven.

Krasis started to angle himself to hit Frankenstein's sweet spot. At a moan from Frankenstein, he commented, "Found it. Why don't you find Karias's?"

Frankenstein pushed deeper into Karias, being as gentle as he could, trying to find the spot inside him that'd have him moaning and crying out in pleasure. Karias grabbed Frankenstein's hands, guiding him to take his hips and angle him upwards. "Right here," he said with a blush and a groan.

He touched the side of Karias' face. "Beautiful," he said, before hitting the spot inside him that'd bring him joy.

Krasis moved Frankenstein's hair to the side, kissing the back of his neck as he did so. Son or not, having two people enjoying themselves below him was inflaming. He sped his thrusts into the human. Frankenstein gasped and moaned. He hadn't realised just how much he'd needed this. Having found Karias's good spot, he sped up as well, matching Krasis' rhythm. Karias bit his lip, his face flushing deeper. He reached down to stroke himself to their rhythm. He would not be lasting long at this rate.

Frankenstein ran his hands over Karias' body, massaging the areas that'd gotten a reaction from the young Noble. Krasis felt so good as he hit the same spot inside him over and over. "More." He said, panting as he continued moving between the two Nobles.

Krasis pushed Frankenstein down on top of Karias as he went just a bit rougher. The true mark of a good lover was to know when to be either, after all. Karias, unable to stroke himself efficiently like this, tangled his fingers in Frankenstein's hair to lock him in a kiss. Frankenstein hummed into Karias' mouth. The pleasure running through him was far more intense now. He didn't know it would be this much fun to have more than one lover at the same time.

Krasis leaned down, whispering into Frankenstein's ear. "Fill him up. He likes that."

"Clan Leader!" Karias whined, face flushed in embarrassment. No true privacy meant that every clan member knew what one's kinks were, but there was no reason to say it!

Krasis whispering into his ear was enough for him to climax into Karias. He blushed deeply. This was better than anything he'd experienced previously. Between Karias getting filled and the tightening around Krasis, the two nobles came as well.

“Ah...” Krasis blushed. “I’m afraid I failed to ask where you wanted me to come, handsome.”

Frankenstein blushed, as he lay his head on Karias' chest, "I don't mind when it's you. You always make everything feel so good."

Karias patted Frankenstein's back. That had been good. "We should try this again sometime. Perhaps without my father."

Krasis chuckled. "Now now, he's  _ my _ lover when he's here. I'm just willing to share."

Frankenstein smiled, feeling blessed to have two Nobles who made him feel so loved. "Would it be terrible, if I said I wanted both?" He asked. He'd love to spend more time with the Blerster.

Karias blinked. That was weird, but... “Okay.” 

Krasis gave a full, hearty laugh. “I already said I didn’t mind sharing, didn’t I?” Frankenstein leaned up to place a kiss on Krasis' lips. He hadn't been able to kiss him and had been looking forward to it since they'd begun. Krasis kissed his lover softly. "Another round, then?"

His heart skipped a beat, "I thought you'd never ask." He smiled, kissing Krasis again. He could get used to this. The three of them continued to enjoy themselves for several hours before Frankenstein had to return to his master. He'd never felt so loved in all his life.


	18. Lagus - Vine Sex

A few days after his time with the Blerster, Frankenstein decided to pay Claudia a visit. He was looking to get stoned again. It had been fun the last time.

The Tradio knight led him to the manor, and not finding her there, into the garden. He left him, bidding him to be careful and only stay in the white-bricked regions. The black-bricked and dirt trails led to danger.

He thanked the Knight, heeding his advice. He followed the white bricked path through the gardens until he came across a clearing. He looked around, searching for Claudia, but saw a beautiful young man there instead. "Hello there, do you know where I might be able to find Claudia?"

"How... what are you doing here?" The man looked more than a bit chagrined at the blond man being there. The voice was... oddly familiar.

Frankenstein stared at the man before him, for a while longer before it hit him, "Lagus? Is that you?" Whenever Frankenstein had seen him previously, he'd looked like a withered old tree. He never would have believed Lagus could look so handsome if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"You..." His face flushed. He wished he didn't keep his purple locks in a braid, then he could use it to hide his face, the shape of which was very obviously Lagus's, just several decades younger. By human standards, at least. "You've seen  _ nothing _ !"

The blond man smiled. "If you say so. Is this what you really look like?"

Lagus scoffed. "Of course, it is. Our appearance is a direct reflection of our self-image. Do you have  _ any _ idea how hard it is to fake ageing? Especially the degree I have to to make my true age believable?"

"Why does it matter? It's not unheard of for humans or Nobles to look younger than their actual years." He wasn't really sure how old some of his friends were, he'd never really asked.

"... Gejutel is the second oldest noble here in Lukedonia. I am the oldest, by a couple more millennia." It wasn't so much about him looking younger than his age as it was that he needed to look older than he did. Thankfully, the natural bark lines helped for faking age, even if it didn't really work when he had his youthful braid.

"I see, I prefer you looking like this. It's not as intimidating. Seeing you now, I can see where your daughter gets her good looks from." He smiled. Lagus seemed more approachable now that his face wasn't scary.

That just made the man blush harder, the red bringing out the lines on his tanned face. "That's not... I can't just..."

Frankenstein smiled. Seeing the man blush was definitely a change to seeing him scowl all the time. "I can see you don't get complimented very often."

Lagus frowned. “I get complimented  _ plenty _ .” He was a skilled clan leader. And a kind and helpful friend to most, even if his current plans meant people would come to harm.

"Okay. I thought you didn't since most people just say thank you and accept a compliment for what it is." He liked talking with Lagus like this, it was rather refreshing, "Do the other Nobles know you look like this?"

“... Gejutel might remember?” He supposed.

"What about the Lord? Isn't he of around a similar age?"

“... How old do you think the Lord  _ is _ ?”

"I figured he'd be the oldest Noble, what with him being the Lord." He laughed. "Is that not the case?"

“No? It’s a hereditary position, not one based on gerontocracy.”

"I see, it's hard to imagine anyone else having ever been the Lord." He smiled, maybe he could get some information for his revenge. "What do you know about him?"

“...” The man blushed. “You are not privy to his past. Nor anything else. Ask him yourself, if you’re so interested.” The Lord psychically sending the image of his dick all over Lukedonia as a young man could stay buried forever.

"Alright, I'm looking for Claudia. Do you know where I might find her?" He wouldn't give Lagus the reason. If he didn't know, then there was no reason to tell him.

“Claudia went to go see Ignes.” It was a rather common occurrence. One of the few times he’d allow her out. Seeing Raskreia, Urokai, or Ignes was good for her mood.

"I see, do you know when she'll be back?" He asked, perhaps he could come round to see her later.

“Around nightfall, usually. I’ve known her to stay the night before though.” Hmm. “If it’s urgent, I can help. I did teach her everything she knows.”

Frankenstein blushed. He wasn't sure Lagus would want to help him with what he was after.

Lagus raised an eyebrow at that blush. “I take it it’s something to do with her... hobbies?”

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, I guess you could call it that." He was certainly turning this into a hobby.

“Okay. First things first. Are you currently suffering from and seeking treatment for priapism?”

He shook his head. "No." He wasn't sure why he needed to be diagnosed, but he'd go along with it.

“No headache, vomiting... you did remember to only take the dosages she instructed, right? Recreational drugs aren’t a joke- you didn’t use alone, did you?”

He understood now. "No, I followed her instructions and stuck to the dosage she'd stated."

“Ah. Wanting refills then?” He could do that.

"I'm alright for medication at the moment." He blushed. He wasn't sure just how much he should tell Lagus. "I'll come back another time."

What on Earth was so embarrassing that the man could only share with Claudia? “You’re sure it’s not erectile dysfunction? It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Or... “Did you... wind up sticking something you shouldn’t somewhere it doesn’t go while high?”

Frankenstein flinched, had Lagus guessed why he wanted to see Claudia? "No, I should probably get going. I'll come back another time." He wanted to get out of here before Lagus decided to kill him.

"Frankenstein. Things won't come out on their own when you do that. I know it's embarrassing, but I can treat it." The flinch cinched it. Frankenstein had gotten something stuck in his intestines.

"Ah, I assure you, it's nothing like that, I was just..." He trailed off. It was better if he didn't tell Lagus the real reason behind his visit.

"You were just...? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I was looking for some fun and wondered if Claudia might be interested." He blushed deeply. Lagus was bound to find out eventually, so it was better for him to admit it.

He blinked. "Like, the rumours fun? Or having her watch you while you use like a responsible adult fun?"

"The rumours fun, most likely. I'm not sure what people say about me," he answered honestly. Although, he wondered whether there was anyone left in Lukedonia who didn't know about his activities.

Lagus raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you are in that age group." Honestly. Young nobles who just started learning about all the things their bodies could do tended to be so... and it seemed that Frankenstein was the same way.

"Age group?" Frankenstein asked. He was most likely as old as Lagus by human standards.

"Young adults and teenagers tend to be very... explorative," Lagus stated simply. "My daughter is no exception."

"I see, what is the age range for teenagers and young adults, among Nobles?" He wondered which group he'd fit into if he were a Noble.

"Hmm... around 200 to 700." Though it could easily stretch to over one thousand.

"I guess I fit into that age range then." He laughed. "Although I'd be considered rather old by human standards."

"Do you  _ feel _ as old as any human?"

"No, given my age, I feel pretty good. For a human." He smiled.

"Young adult," he repeated. "I guess I could help you out."

He blushed. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that, very much."

"Where would you like to do this?"

"Somewhere private if possible." He didn't want anyone to know what he was up to. Although there was probably no point in trying to hide it, at this point.

That gained an amused smile from Lagus. “Indoors or outdoors?”

Frankenstein smiled mischievously. "Outdoors, if you don't mind." He remembered how much fun it was with Krasis and Karias outdoors, so he didn't mind it as much anymore.

“This way then. Don’t stray from me.” Lagus began to lead him through the gardens, stepping into a dirt path.

Frankenstein nodded, following Lagus, noting the dirt trail the Knight had said not to go on. "Why are these gardens dangerous?"

"They have been known to eat weaker nobles. Why, I even had to rescue a werewolf friend of mine the first time we met, even." Lagus chuckled at the memory. He hadn't seen Maduke in such disarray since. "A human would be in bigger danger."

"I see, the Knight told me to avoid the dirt paths. I'm not going to get eaten, am I?" He took another tentative step along the path, following Lagus.

"You need to stay with me. I am the master of these gardens, so you will be safe." Unless, of course, he  _ made _ the plants eat him. Which would be convenient for his plans, but also too suspicious.

"Alright." He sped up, closing the gap between them, not wanting to be left behind. He didn't want to wind up becoming plant food.

Foolish to trust Lagus, but whatever. He led him to a dirt clearing filled with flowers, the scent of which was intoxicating. “Claudia and I enjoy using these for our... experiments.”

"Which experiments?" Frankenstein asked. The scent of the flowers was heavenly.

"... Haven't you sampled them?"

"Oh, I see. Are these pleasure enhancing plants?"

Lagus laughed. "You could say that." He was probably already feeling the effect of it, with this concentration of pollen in the air.

Frankenstein laughed. He was starting to feel really good. He wondered if it was the flowers, "So, how do you want to do this?"

Lagus approached, placing a hand on his cheek and swiping his thumb across Frankenstein's lips. "I have some ideas."

Frankenstein stared at the man- he really was beautiful like this. He smiled. "Okay, I don't mind experimenting as long as it feels good."

“Is that so?” A gnarled stick appeared in Lagus’s hands, and something unknown began snaking its way into Frankenstein’s clothing.

Frankenstein almost jumped as he felt something beneath his clothing. Was it a snake? He looked around to see if he could see what it was. Several vines were making their way into Frankenstein’s clothing. Touching him intimately. He let out a pleasured moan as the vines caressed him gently. He hoped these weren't the kind that'd devour him.

“Nice, right? One of the special abilities of my soul weapon.”

"Yes," Frankenstein gasped. He felt so good.

Lagus started in on Frankenstein’s clothing as his vines continued to snake their way over sensitive spots. Frankenstein moaned as the vines pleasured him. If he'd known it'd be like this, he would've sought out Lagus much earlier. Frankenstein’s clothes fell to the ground, Lagus’s hands taking his vines’ place on his nipples. He leaned forward, kissing him.

Frankenstein hummed into the kiss, returning it as best he could. Lagus' hands felt so good, moving across his skin. “Would you rather I take you? Or the vines?”

He thought for a moment. That was an agonising choice. "Can't I have both?"

That got a laugh. “You can  _ try _ .” Lagus dematerialised his own clothes, the vines lifting Frankenstein and cradling him for Lagus.

Frankenstein felt so weightless as the vines, lifted him with ease, he was starting to get more excited by what was soon to come.

Lagus reached underneath him, cleaning and lubricating him before pressing a single vine in. There was no need to use his hands for that. The one not holding Dolor went to Frankenstein’s hair. “Good?”

The sensation of the vine was more incredible than anything he'd ever felt before. "Yes," he gasped. The vine writhed inside of Frankenstein, searching out the man’s prostate. One it was found, it wrapped around what little it could through the wall, squeezing. Frankenstein moaned with a fervour that surprised even him. Lagus's vines felt so good as they moved and pleasured him, inside and out.

A vine wrapped around the blond’s manhood as Lagus took Frankenstein’s hips in hand, angling him so that he could enter. Pressing forward, a vine wrapped around Lagus’s cock as well, making a spiral ridge.

Lagus felt so good inside him. He really knew what he was doing. Frankenstein wondered just how much experience Lagus would have had in his long life.

The purple-haired man leaned forward, capturing Frankenstein’s mouth with his own and tangling their tongues together as Lagus thrust into him. A vine snaked its way up Frankenstein’s neck and into his mouth to join their tongues.

Frankenstein moaned against Lagus' mouth. He couldn't distinguish between the pleasure from Lagus and the pleasure from the vines. It all felt incredible.

Lagus brought out a bottle from his pocket and put a tablet on his tongue before kissing Frankenstein again, pushing it into his mouth. The man was a user anyway, and drugs were fun.

He accepted Lagus' kiss and took the tablet given to him. He wondered if it was similar to the ones Claudia gave him.

It would enhance the effects of the flowers on him, making everything more sensitive. "Do take care not to get... overstimulated..." He punctuated that with a laugh and a thrust, the vine on Frankenstein's manhood working faster.

He threw his head back against the vines. The additional stimulation was exhilarating. He allowed himself to relax, allowing the vines to support his weight so he could enjoy the sensation fully.

Lagus began thrusting in earnest, other vines joining in to thrust into the blond, spreading him wider and going deeper than Lagus himself could.

Frankenstein cried out in ecstasy as the vines continued to enter and thrust into him along with Lagus's manhood. He was hit with wave after wave of pleasure, a feeling that seemed to intensify with each passing moment.

"Come for me." Lagus's voice rang out in Frankenstein's ears as more vines entered Frankenstein's mouth, thrusting just as Lagus was below. That was all the invitation he needed to climax. He moaned loudly against the vines as he came with an intense passion. He'd definitely made the right choice. Lagus went ahead and filled up the blond himself. "Good?"

"Yes," he replied breathlessly. "I didn't know this would feel so good."

"You didn't know that having sex with  _ prehensile vines _ that can press anything at any time would feel good?"

"No, I've never tried anything like this before." He laughed. "Although, I probably should've guessed."

"You should have." Lagus laughed, extracting his vines from the man. "Can you even walk?"

"Not right now, but I should be fine, after resting for a couple of hours." He smiled. The whole experience had left him satisfied.


	19. Making Master's Harem- Raskreia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foggy: Some of ya'll might know that FrankenRai is a NoTP for me. What specifically bugs me is romantic FrankenRai though, so this sexual stuff where they aren't really interested in each other romantically? A-okay. Even moreso in a three way ;3

Raskreia walked through the halls, seeking out the intruder the frightened knight had told her about. Blond ombre hair made their identity obvious. "Oh. It's you. And here I was informed of a strange lurker."

"Strange lurker?" Frankenstein looked around as though it wasn't obvious she was talking about him.

"Well. You've been around a lot. It's starting to creep out the Central Knight guards."

"Oh, sorry about that." He laughed nervously. He had to come up with a believable excuse. There was no way he could tell the princess he wanted to get revenge on her father. Her stupidly attractive father.

"So why are you here?"

"Me? Well, I'm helping the Lord with something top secret. I can't tell anyone about it."

"And that requires you stalking him?"

He blushed a little at that. "Ah, yes. For the time being at least."

"Can you at least stop scaring the Knights?"

"Yes. Although, I'm not sure why they're afraid of me. I try my best to not be noti... Ah, nevermind. Is that all, Princess?"

"Yes." She supposed she should get going then.

"If you're free for a while, would you like to have some fun? Like we did last time?"

"Hmm." Raskreia thought about it for a while. "I don't see why not."

Frankenstein nodded, "Very well, then, shall we head to my master’s mansion?"

"I have a room here if you'd like." Because of course, she did. She lived here.

He didn't want to give the Lord other reasons to sleep with his master. "I think my master’s mansion would be better. There's less chance of us being disturbed that way."

"Very well." She would concede to this.

The two of them headed to his master’s mansion. He wondered if he should prepare tea for his master first. "Princess, please wait in the study with my master for a moment. I have to prepare tea. It won't take long." He smiled.

As Raskreia stepped into the room, Raizel wordlessly turned from the window. The Lord was sending her here more often than usual, it seemed. Raskreia stared back at him for several moments, before silently taking a seat, on the sofa. She would wait.

Raizel too took a seat on the sofa. This was what they usually did, after all.

Frankenstein was in the kitchen making the tea, his plan was going well. He communicated with his master telepathically.  ** Master, do you remember what the Lord showed you? **

Raizel flushed, far from Frankenstein.  ** I do. ** That was moot though. Raskreia wasn't interested in that, no matter what the Lord seemed to think.

** Good, ask Raskreia if she'd like to do those things with you. **

** _ Frankenstein! _ ** Even redder.  ** The Lord is wrong. Raskreia only ever visits because of his orders. ** No one actually  _ wanted _ to visit the mansion of the Noblesse. They came either because of orders or duty.

Frankenstein smiled, he knew his Master would need a push, but this was ridiculous,  ** Ask her. If she's not interested, she can always refuse. **

The Lord had been a one-off. A way to punish Frankenstein without truly punishing him. Raskreia on the other hand though... He wasn't sure about this, but if it would make Frankenstein happy... "Do you want to have sex?"

Raskreia thought about this for a few moments, that was the reason she'd come here after all. She nodded. "Yes."

“Yes?” Oh. Then... “I’m... not sure how to do this. I’ve only done it once.” And Lord took charge with that.

"I've only done this once as well." She responded, wondering if she should take charge. Although, this was Raizel. She didn't want to risk harming him.

“With Frankenstein.” Did... “He is likely much better at this.” It wasn’t like Raizel was unaware of how... active... Frankenstein had been lately.

She simply nodded. He had taught her about sex as well. "Then what do you suggest?"

“I don’t know.” Well. Lord had been on the couch, so... he stood, going to join Raskreia on the other one.

Raskreia turned to face him, she leaned forward to give him a kiss. The Lord had kissed him. Raizel knew what to do here now, more or less. He leaned in to kiss her as well, hands still at his side. Raskreia saw that she might have to take charge here, she pushed him back as she kissed him, resting her weight lightly on top of him.

Raizel allowed himself to be pushed with a groan. He wasn't used to this kind of stuff. His hands came up to rest on her hips. He was hardening rather quickly, even with how embarrassing this was. Feeling his erection, Raskreia began to undress him. She ran her hands down his body, exploring him, remembering which areas Frankenstein had told her were sensitive. Raizel pressed his lips together, muffling his moans. His hands tightened on her every time she found a spot that felt good. Anyone would do for her, probably. But at least he was being useful.

He didn't react as much as Frankenstein did, but he was the better looking of the two. She unclothed herself using her power and removed the rest of Raizel's as well. It felt good to see him so aroused.

He swallowed. He'd known that Raskreia was female, but... "I've never been inside someone before." Lord had penetrated him. His hand went to her mound, exploring. This wasn't something he'd seen before.

Raskreia let out a soft moan, as Raizel explored her. She took his erection in hand, and gently started to stroke it.

The hand still on her waist went up to her breast. "Soft." He squeezed lightly before his thumb went to her nipple. "These are getting harder."

She blushed, "Yes, yours are too." She brushed the tips of her fingers lightly across his left pectoral, "See." She said to him, as she continued to stroke his erection.

A finger delved between her labia. “Wet...” Raizel hadn’t been until he’d purposefully lubricated himself.

"Yes, you are wet as well." She responded, slicking her fingers along his shaft. "Shall, I take you inside me?" She wasn't sure whether he wanted to continue exploring her body or do the things that would have them feeling good.

"Yes." He pulled his hand away, moving it to her other breast. They were soft, and he found he liked them.

Raskreia nodded, positioning herself on top of him, so she could slide his erection inside her. Once he was inside her, she began to rock her hips gently. She let out a soft moan, this felt better than she remembered.

He sucked in a breath. This was good. He pulled her closer for a kiss. She returned the kiss, working her tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it, taking in his taste. If she'd known it'd be like this, she would have done this, with Raizel sooner. Raizel moaned into her mouth, hands moving on her breasts before going around to her back, learning her form.

Raskreia hummed her pleasure, Raizel exploring her body only added to her arousal, making her quicken her pace slightly. His mouth moved down to her breast, taking a nipple in and moving his tongue around it. Hands slid further down her back, taking her butt in hand and moving her on him a bit harder.

Oh, so he wanted to go harder. If that was what Raizel wanted, she'd happily oblige. She sped up, squeezing him with her insides, before releasing him. "Does it feel good?"

He groaned, his breath ghosting her skin in hot puffs. "Yes."

Raskreia carried on with her new pace for a few more minutes before she felt the orgasmic rush that she'd been waiting for. Raizel's hands clenched on her waist, holding her down on him as he too came, deep inside her. His breath came out heavily. "What do we do now?" The Lord had simply dressed him and he'd gone back to his window.

"We continue," she replied. That's what she'd done with Frankenstein. "That is, unless you don't want to."

Raizel nodded, pulling her down into a kiss and moving his hips against hers once more. “I don’t mind.” They could go as much as she liked.

Raskreia hummed gently, happy that they would carry on for a while. Frankenstein had finished making the tea. He made his way to the study before communicating with his master.  ** I've brought your tea, Master. I can come back later if you're otherwise preoccupied. **

** I want tea. ** Because he always wanted tea. Raskreia being on him, taking him inside of her right now did not change that.

Frankenstein took a deep breath before knocking alerting Raskreia to his presence. He waited for a response before entering.

"Do you want tea, Raskreia? You should answer him if you do." They could have tea  _ and _ sex.

Raskreia blushed slightly as she nodded. "Yes, tea would be nice," she said, managing to remain composed even in such a compromising position.

Raizel rose, keeping Raskreia in his lap as he shifted to sit properly on the sofa. "Come in, Frankenstein."

Frankenstein entered, blushing immediately as he caught sight of his master and the princess. He thought they would've stopped what they were doing, for the time being at least. He placed the tray on the table and poured the tea. He'd leave as soon as he'd served them, there was no need to stick around and make things more awkward.

"Frankenstein. Do you not want to join us?" The princess likely preferred the blond, Raizel knew.

His blush deepened. "I wouldn't want to deprive you of your enjoyment, Master," he replied, handing them both a cup of tea.

That got a tilt of his head. "You dreamed of the Blersters." More than two was fine, wasn't it?

"What! How did you...?" Frankenstein turned bright red in embarrassment.

"We are bonded." It was the same reason he knew Frankenstein had slept with Raskreia.

Frankenstein wasn't sure what to do. Should he join them, or leave them to it? "If the princess has no problem with it, then I don't see why not."

"I... very well."  _ Two _ people? You could have sex with more than one person at a time? How would that even work?

"Very well. I guess I can join the two of you." He hoped the three of them wouldn't have any surprise visitors while they were enjoying themselves. He removed his clothes and positioned himself behind Raskreia. This was the most awkward thing he'd ever gotten himself involved in.

"How is this supposed to work?" Raskreia really didn't get it. She supposed if he came around, she and Raizel could suck him, maybe?

"There are several ways we can do this. It's just a case of which you'd prefer." Frankenstein explained the different ways they could have fun in a threesome to his Master and the Princess, allowing them to choose which option they'd like to try.

"I like the idea of us both being in her," Raizel stated. He could be close to both of them.

Raskreia nodded, "I like this idea as well." It felt so good having Raizel inside her. She wondered just how much better it would feel with Frankenstein inside her as well. 

"Very well, we can try that." He positioned himself so he could enter Raskreia. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"You have my consent." Raskreia would not have agreed otherwise.

Frankenstein placed his hands on her waist, gently sliding himself inside the princess. "Let me know if you feel any discomfort, and I'll stop," he told her. He didn't want to risk causing any harm.

Raizel gasped as Frankenstein slid along him and into Raskreia as well. "It's even tighter like this." Raskreia moaned, sighing out her agreement.

Frankenstein cried out in pleasure. This was intense. He placed a soft kiss behind Raskreia's left shoulder and began a gentle rocking motion.

Raizel and Raskreia couldn’t really move much like this. Even so, Raskreia kissed Raizel deeply as he ran his hands back up to her breasts. Frankenstein could always be trusted to make things even better.

Frankenstein ran his hands along his master's back as he continued rocking steadily. He placed kisses along the back of Raskreia's neck and shoulders. He didn't want to lose himself too much just yet.

“Frankenstein. You feel good with us.” This was yet another sensation Raizel was unaccustomed to. One look at Raskreia before she buried her face in Raizel’s neck said she felt the same.

Frankenstein blushed. He wasn't used to hearing such compliments from his master. He continued what he was doing, speeding up now that the two of them had gotten used to him sharing their pleasure.

Raizel shared every ounce of pleasure with the other two, making a mental link with Raskreia and sending it through his bond with Frankenstein. The increased sensation drew an involuntary groan from Raskreia.

Frankenstein cried out at the additional stimulation. Feeling their pleasure intensified his own. His blush deepened as he realised he was the one making most of the noise.

Raizel's lips met Raskreia's frantically as Frankenstein pleasured the three of them.  ** Faster, Frankenstein. ** Raizel wanted to come. It felt nice.

** Yes, Master. ** Frankenstein sped up at his master's request, and it wasn't long before he was moments from reaching his climax.

Raizel groaned as he came, his hot spend filling Raskreia and running over Frankenstein. Raskreia bit her lip as the pleasure brought her even closer.

Feeling his master's climax through their bond was enough for him to reach his climax as well. He came with a loud pleasurable moan. He was spent, but he'd wait for Raskreia to reach her climax before stopping.

Raskreia screamed as both of their orgasms brought her over the edge. Threesomes were amazing!

It was a while before any of them spoke, Frankenstein decided to break the silence, "So, how about some more tea?" He smiled. That had really been an enjoyable experience. Perhaps he could involve his master more in the future.

Raizel nodded. "More tea." Raskreia was too out of it now to move from his lap.

Frankenstein nodded. "As you wish, Master." He moved to get up, cleaning himself and dressing before going to make more tea.


	20. Making Master's Harem- Urokai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy: Some of ya'll might know that FrankenRai is a NoTP for me. What specifically bugs me is romantic FrankenRai though, so this sexual stuff where they aren't really interested in each other romantically? A-okay. Even moreso in a three way ;3

A few days later, Frankenstein found himself back at the palace. Today would be the day he finally got his revenge. He'd have to wait until the Lord was alone. He couldn't barge in and talk to him like he normally did, not when there were other Clan Leaders around.

It was hours before the Lord was alone. As night fell, the Clan Leaders left and the Lord stepped down from his throne, intent on going to the library for the night. Something to break up the monotony of sitting on a throne all day.

Good. Frankenstein followed him silently, trying to hide as best he could in the shadows. He had to pick the right moment to make his move. He didn't want to risk alerting the enemy.

As he opened the door, the Lord spoke. “Frankenstein, you’re no Kertia.”

Frankenstein flinched, "Have you known this whole time?"

He laughed. “Of course I have! Why wouldn’t I?”

That made him slightly angry. "I take it you also know why I'm here?" He asked, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

“Not a clue. Other than sleeping with my Clan Leaders.” And he’d been doing a  _ lot _ of that.

That took the smile off his face. Was the Lord being deliberately obtuse? "Don't play innocent with me. You know very well I'm here for revenge!" He said sternly. He'd waited long enough.

The Lord nodded. "I see. And how do you plan to do that? You've got no ammo."

"I have plenty of ammo." He smiled deviously. "I did what you wanted. I got my Master and your daughter together. I guess that means you owe me."

"Is that so? Yet Raskreia has said nothing. Not like she did when she was all happy about her experience with  _ you _ ." His voice was cold.

"Considering your actions last time, are you really that surprised?" Frankenstein asked.

"What, afraid I'll pleasure your master again?" The Lord knew damn well that Raizel had enjoyed it. And that Frankenstein would have, had it not been a punishment.

"What makes you think you'll be able to get close enough?" He smirked, there was no way the Lord was getting within 10 feet of his master.

"I can  _ always _ call him to my chambers. Besides. What makes you think you can stop me?" His eyes glinted. Frankenstein knew well what the Lord had done last time.

Frankenstein laughed, "Sounds to me like you're the one who's afraid." It was true, he couldn't do anything against the Lord's mind control, but he could always try.

"Afraid of what, pray tell?"

"That without your superior mind control ability, you'll lose to me, just like the other Clan Leaders."

The Lord laughed. " _ Lose _ to you? Consensual sex isn't  _ losing _ , Frankenstein. Try again when you've beaten them all in a  _ fight _ ."

"Either way, I've gotten the better of all of them. You're the only one left, but I guess you're too scared." He mocked.

He simply waved him off, a bit peeved. "If that's what you want to believe, fine. I don't care enough to correct you." He turned into the library.

Frankenstein was getting more and more disheartened with each passing minute. He didn't understand it, did the Lord despise him that much? Even after everything he'd done to help him? "You don't seem to be as cheerful as you usually are, is something wrong?"

"I am fine." The Lord huffed. Annoying. " _ You _ , on the other hand..." He was reaching the ends of his patience with the man. The sheer number of accusations, not to mention sleeping with his daughter, then there was this  _ revenge _ mess for a punishment Frankenstein  _ absolutely _ deserved.

"What about me? Are you planning on exiling me from Lukedonia?" Frankenstein knew the Lord wouldn't throw him out. He was far too big a threat to be let outside of Lukedonia.

"..." The Lord's eyes narrowed and he shut the door of the library in the man's face. Always with the assumptions. He was tired of it.

Well, that was his plans for the night ruined. He decided to return home to his master. He wasn't so keen on the Lord anyway.

Urokai was standing around the entrance to the palace. “There you are! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting?”

"Do you have business with me?" Frankenstein asked. If Urokai was after a spar, he'd happily oblige. He needed to let off some steam.

Instead of answering, Urokai just walked up and crushed his lips against Frankenstein’s.

Frankenstein melted into the kiss. Even if it was Urokai, he needed this right now.

“Let’s go.” He’d fuck the man here and now, but last time Frankenstein had wanted privacy.

"If you like, we can go back to my master's mansion. It's closer." Frankenstein suggested.

Urokai blushed. “I...” He wasn’t sure about that one. What if Ser Raizel noticed?

"Is something wrong? If you're worried about my master finding out, then I'm sure he won't mind."

“That’s not...” He wasn’t sure he wanted Raizel knowing he was fucking his bonded at all!

Could it be...? "Are you by any chance interested in my master?"

“Sh-shut up!” He yanked Frankenstein’s face to his, kissing him to silence him.

Frankenstein returned the kiss. He could do this all night. If Urokai was interested in his master, perhaps he could get Master to join the two of them. He moved closer, whispering in the Clan Leader's ear, "I'm sure he won't mind joining us if that's what you want."

Urokai drew back violently. He could slap Frankenstein right now. “How dare you make such ridiculous accusations on his character?!”

"You're welcome to ask him yourself if you like?" Frankenstein nodded towards the mansion.

Urokai’s face flushed fully. “I’m fine! That’s not necessary.”

"Come on, it'll be fun." Frankenstein pulled Urokai in the direction of the manor, he'd drag him there if he had to.

“Hey!” Urokai tried to struggle to no avail. It seemed he was going.

Frankenstein pulled Urokai into the home he shared with his master. "Here we are, that wasn't so hard was it?"

“Yeah.” He squeaked.

"Come on, my room's this way." He led Urokai to his room, hoping he'd still be up for some fun.

"Yeah, okay." Hopefully, Ser Raizel would not realise he was here.

Frankenstein opened the door to his room, and stood to the side, inviting the Noble in. "What do you think?"

"Not bad, I guess." It was Frankenstein's room, that was for sure.

"Thanks, are you going to be keeping your clothes on this time too?" Frankenstein asked.

"When you put it that way, yes." Urokai pushed Frankenstein onto the bed.

"And here I thought we were becoming friends." Frankenstein laughed.

"Friend this." Urokai undid his pants, pushing Frankenstein down more and straddling his neck, cock against Frankenstein's lips.

“Someone seems to be in a hurry tonight." Frankenstein smiled, playfully licking at Urokai's erection.

"Do you have  _ any idea _ how long I've been waiting for you to come out of the palace?"

Frankenstein didn't bother answering. Instead, he smirked before taking Urokai's erection into his mouth, playfully sucking and teasing the Clan Leader straddling him. He could have so much fun with this.

Urokai's hands threaded into the blond's hair as he began pumping his hips lightly. "Yeah, that's it. Take it you slut."

Frankenstein leaned in closer, taking more of Urokai into his mouth. He began sucking at him more fervently to see how long the redhead would last before crying out.

Urokai came rather quickly, jamming himself as deep down Frankenstein's throat as he could go. "You like it, don't you? Having me in you."

Frankenstein smiled wryly at that. "I've had better."

"Issat so?" Well then. "Strip." Urokai rolled off of him so he could.

Frankenstein was enjoying this. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I guess poor slut doesn't get fucked. I already got off once." More was just more fun.

"Alright then." Frankenstein laughed, slowly getting undressed. He wasn't going to let Urokai have all the fun.

Urokai smirked at the sight, slapping Frankenstein's ass as it was revealed and leaving his hand there. "This is actually kind of nice, you know." It was the closest he'd ever get to complimenting Frankenstein.

Frankenstein blushed, he wasn't sure what to do with that. It felt weird being complimented by Urokai.

That got a second hand on him, leaving a red print. "Dumbass! Don't blush!" He moved his hand down to Frankenstein's hole, pressing a thumb in as he cleaned and lubricated him.

For some reason, it felt good, to be treated so badly by Urokai, "Get on with it already." Frankenstein groaned.

"Yeah, yeah." Urokai pressed his cock into Frankenstein. "Impatient slut."

Oh! That felt so good, the warmth from the earlier slaps, and the warmth of Urokai inside him, it was enough to make him shudder, he felt so good.

Urokai slapped him again, clawing into his hips as he roughly pumped into Frankenstein. "Geez. You take it so easily! How many times have you done this?"

"What makes you think I count my endeavours?" Frankenstein responded as he let out a soft moan.

That got a harsh laugh. "Of course the slut stopped counting, huh?" He sucked in a harsh breath as he gave a few quick thrusts into Frankenstein's sweet spot.

That got a few more moans from the blond. He had to admit, Urokai was good at this. While Urokai was preoccupied with him, he summoned his master to his room through their bond. Urokai liked him after all.

That got a query from Raizel, but still, he came to see Frankenstein. "You called?"

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!?" Urokai jumped back and out of Frankenstein, covering his dick with his hands.

Frankenstein trembled at the loss of contact, but still now was his chance.  ** Would you like to join us, Master? I'm sure Urokai would enjoy it better. **

** He looks scared. ** Still, Raizel tilted his head at the redhead, considering.

** Ask him, I'm sure he won't mind. ** Frankenstein told his Master. He wasn't sure why he was helping Urokai, but still, this would be interesting to watch.

"Urokai, do you want to have sex?"

"I... Ah..." Urokai wasn't sure what to do, he'd wanted this for so long, and here was his chance, he nodded, not being able to find the words.

Raizel walked over, gently knocking away Urokai’s hands so that he could stroke him.  ** Like this, Frankenstein? **

** Yes, you're doing great Master. ** Frankenstein watched, as his Master expertly handled the Clan Leader, Urokai was a quivering mess. It hadn't taken long until he was completely flushed. He was enjoying this more than Frankenstein thought he would.

“Urokai. Would you like to take me?” The Lord had done so. Though he supposed he could take Urokai like he’d done Raskreia as well.

Urokai shook his head, there was no way he could allow himself to dominate the Noblesse. "I think it would be best for you to take me, Ser Raizel." He blushed, it felt so strange, hearing those words come out of his mouth. He felt like he was in a dream.

“Get on the bed then.” Hmm. “And back into Frankenstein.” Frankenstein deserved to enjoy himself too.

Frankenstein lay on the bed, face up this time, he wanted to see Urokai's reaction, as his Master took him. He wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass him by.

Urokai almost scrambled to get back on the bed, pushing Frankenstein’s thighs forward to get a better penetration angle. He slid in easily as he dematerialised his clothing. “I did not say you had to take off your shirt.” Raizel stepped forward before slowly getting onto the bed, dematerialising only his trousers. “Prepare yourself, Urokai.” Urokai’s face flushed as Raizel pressed into him, his hands tightening on Frankenstein as his mouth popped open in a silent moan.

Urokai looked so cute like this, Frankenstein thought, although that thought didn't last long, before he himself threw his head back, into his pillow moaning loudly. The thrusts were more powerful now that his Master was taking Urokai as well.

** Are you okay, Frankenstein? ** Raizel was considerate towards his bonded. Urokai chanted obscenities under his breath. Not insults, as before, but praises.

** Yes, Master. This feels so much better, with you here. ** Frankenstein pulled Urokai down for a kiss. He wanted more contact with the Clan Leader.

Urokai accepted the kiss hungrily. As Raizel thrust even harder, Urokai pulled back, his face flushed. "Ah! Yes, Ser Raizel! Fuck me _please! _" His greatest wish was being fulfilled and he didn't quite know how to take it, except to enjoy the moment.

Hearing Urokai's reactions only made Frankenstein's arousal greater, "Yes, Master! Give us more!" He took the opportunity to explore Urokai's body. He wasn't half bad, for someone who was annoying at times.

Raizel blushed in turn, picking up the pace. "As you wish," he said breathily. Urokai squealed his joy beneath him, collapsing on Frankenstein altogether so that the only thrusts he was getting was that of Raizel forcing him into Frankenstein.

Frankenstein gasped as his master’s thrusts pushed Urokai deeper and deeper into him, hitting the same spot over and over with godlike precision.

Urokai's arms wrapped around Frankenstein, needing something, anything, to help ground him from the pleasurable onslaught that was his wettest dream come true. He screamed as warmth began to fill Frankenstein, proof of Urokai's pleasure.

Frankenstein kissed Urokai again. He too was nearing his climax. He began running his stroking Urokai's hair, gently. Maybe the three of them could do this more often.

Raizel soon came, sending his pleasure through the bond to Frankenstein and causing Urokai to flush and moan at the rush of heat. "So good, so good," Urokai chanted, over and over. He was completely out of it.

It wasn't long before Frankenstein was hit with the same wave of pleasure he'd felt many times over, the ecstasy of it all more intense now. He wrapped his arms around Urokai. This had been one of his best experiences since coming to Lukedonia.


	21. The Lord - The Ultimate Lay

A few days later, Frankenstein headed back to the palace to see the Lord, how dare he reject him out cold like that. He couldn't be bothered waiting for the Lord to be alone, so he burst into the throne room. "Right, you and I are going to talk." He demanded.

"... Yes?" Well, it was something to break up his day, the Lord supposed. "We'll continue talking shortly, Edian." The woman just nodded.

"I want to talk about what happened a few nights ago," Frankenstein said after Edian had left the throne room.

“What happened?”

"Yes, I want to know why you rejected me?"

"... Rejected?"

"Yes. I came to spend time with you, but you rejected me out cold. I want to know why."

"Because you only inaccurately insult me."

"Insult you? I'm not sure what you mean. I would never knowingly insult you."

"And yet you claimed that I raped the Noblesse?"

"When did I make such an accusation?"

"Coercion is not consent, Frankenstein." And that was exactly what Frankenstein had said he'd done.

"Forgive me, I was overwhelmed and confused by the whole situation. I didn't mean to falsely accuse you of anything untoward."

"You didn't." He raised an eyebrow.

"No, what purpose would that serve?"

"Besides getting on my bad side? Not much of one. And here I thought you were skulking around to plot revenge!"

He blushed slightly. "No, nothing like that. I've been trying to get your attention."

"My attention?" That was strange.

"Yes, I know you don't like me very much, but I do want to spend more time with you." His blush deepened. He hoped the Lord would be able to read between the lines.

The Lord almost laughed. “Is this your way of flirting?”

"Yes, it is." He smiled. "If it's not to your tastes, I can try other ways of courting you."

The Lord laughed at that. “Now now, courting implies the intention to marry. I imagine you’re looking for something with fewer strings attached.”

"My apologies, but yes, that would be nice." He smiled, hoping the Lord would agree.

He sighed. “Very well, I suppose.” It wasn’t like it would be as boring as sitting on his chair, at least. He rose, walking over to the man. “_ Kneel. _”

Frankenstein knelt. He wasn't able to resist the Lord's command any more than he could his master's. "Are we going to do this here?"

The Lord sealed the doors with his power so that none could come in. "You have a better place in mind?" Especially when he could just summon whatever they'd need. His clothes dissolved as he approached. "You want me? Show me." His hand threaded in Frankenstein's hair.

Frankenstein took the Lord into his mouth and began to suck at him, taking more care than he ever had before. He wanted the Lord to enjoy this as much as he was.

The Lord hummed his pleasure. “Good.” He’d watched Frankenstein’s reactions, noting each and every twitch, the way his pants were getting tighter. “You find pleasure even in this. Are your lips that sensitive?”

_ Yes, it feels good giving pleasure to someone else. _ He replied telepathically, so he wouldn't have to break contact. He looked up at the Lord, to see what he thought of his response.

“And you’re not even a noble.” Curious. “What if I were to...?” The Lord began trying to forge a proper mental link with the human, sending his pleasure across it.

The Lord's pleasure running through their link only increased his own arousal. Frankenstein moaned into the Lord, as he continued sucking. This was already much better than he'd thought it would be.

Laughing genuinely, the Lord pulled himself back from Frankenstein's mouth. "My, my. No wonder you have my clan leaders so charmed. And several of their children." Though Raskreia was still off-limits from now on.

Frankenstein was a little confused as to why the Lord pulled away. Was it not good or was he planning something else?

"Tell me, are you the mischievous type?"

"I can be when I want to," he replied. "Do you have something in mind?"

"My throne... I don't imagine any Lord has dared become intimate with another on it."

"If that's what you want, I won't refuse."

The Lord chuckled. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to. But I can't exactly ask the Clan Leaders because... well, you know. Not even Krasis! And I carried Karias for him!"

"You're Karias's father?" Frankenstein asked, rather surprised. He wasn't really sure how procreation worked for Nobles.

"Ah... carrier. I suppose you'd say I'm his mother?" Hmm. "It's the same for Raskreia, actually. It gets boring here, so I decided to be the one pregnant to make it less so."

"I see, does Karias know that you're his mother?"

"Oh, I hope not. Krasis promised not to involve me in that. Just because I'm willing to help make sure my clan leaders have heirs doesn't mean I want more children than Raskreia."

"I understand. I won't mention it to anyone either," he promised. He was pretty good at keeping secrets when it counted.

"Thank you." Now then... "You may rise." He went to go sit in his throne. "Come, why don't you give me a little dance?"

Frankenstein stood, "A dance?" He asked.

He nodded, leaning on a hand and patting his lap. "Right here. Show me how you can move."

"Alright, I've never done anything like this before, so don't blame me if it's terrible." He smiled, going to join the Lord on his throne.

"Oh, trust me. If it's not amusing me, I can make my own fun."

Straddling the Lord's lap, Frankenstein began to move his hips erotically. He flipped his hair, brought his arms up above his head and moved his whole body from side to side, bringing his hands down to slowly unbutton his shirt as he continued moving from side to side.

"Good." The Lord admired Frankenstein's form as it was revealed to him. He chuckled. "This is my first time seeing _you_ unclothe." And Frankenstein had already seen him twice!

That made Frankenstein blush a little as he continued moving and undressing for the Lord. He had to admit this was quite a turn-on for him.

Once all of Frankenstein's clothes were gone, the Lord led his lips to his own with a finger on his chin. As he tangled his tongue with Frankenstein's another hand landed on his hip, drawing him a bit closer. Frankenstein gasped. This was his first real kiss with the Lord! He'd wanted this for so long and it was more incredible than he could have imagined. Not breaking the kiss, the Lord surged forward and pressed his body against Frankenstein’s in his own dance, skin sliding against skin and... other things. Frankenstein hummed his pleasure as he snaked his body along the Lord's. The contact felt good along his naked form and he could feel the temperature start to rise within him.

A hand made its way to Frankenstein's backside, cleaning him out and lubing him up. "You know, if you were one of my Clan Leaders, I might offer you an heir." The Lord chuckled. He still might, if Frankenstein wanted one. "But as it is..." He lifted Frankenstein up, positioning him over his cock and entering him in one fell swoop.

Feeling the stretch as the Lord entered him, Frankenstein let out a loud moan, much louder than he'd wanted to. “An heir? How would that work?"

The Lord hummed. “Well, with you being human...” He grunted as he started moving Frankenstein in his lap, setting up a rhythm. “Human males can’t carry children. Nobles on the other hand...” Well, the Lord has already been pregnant twice.

Frankenstein moved his hips, to better accommodate the Lord as he moved forward for a kiss. _Do all Clan Leaders require an heir? _ He asked telepathically, wrapping his arms around the Lord's neck.

** They'll need one sooner or later, **he answered as he bucked up into Frankenstein. ** You like this,** he teased. 

Frankenstein almost screamed when the Lord found his good spot. "Yes," he moaned as the Lord continued his thrusts._ I know that Ragar doesn't have an heir. I suppose I should remind him about it later. He might have forgotten. _Frankenstein knew that his friend didn't often forget things this important, but anything was possible. 

The Lord chuckled, bouncing Frankenstein in his lap a bit harder. "I'll look into that. But for now... _you can't come until I say so.”_

"Why?" He was already so close to climaxing! However, he had no choice but to obey. Frankenstein continued to moan as the Lord continued to hit the same spot inside him that had him crying out for mercy and yet still begging for more at the same time.

"Because I don't want you getting my throne messy." He gave Frankenstein's butt a slap. "Now get off of me and get on all fours on the stairs." With a stomp of the Lord's leg, the stairs softened massively, like a tiered bed.

He didn't know Nobles had this kind of power, it seemed as though he still had much to learn. Frankenstein got down on all fours as instructed, waiting for the Lord to enter him again. He was glad the room was sealed. He'd hate for someone to interrupt them during this.

The Lord knelt over Frankenstein, kissing his neck as he slid back in with a bit of force. Setting up a rhythm, he began to stroke him in time with the thrusts. "Better?" He knew the angle from the stairs had to have an effect on the man.

Frankenstein moaned in response. Not being able to come only made him want it more. The steep angle of the stairs with the added softness made the blood rush to his head, making it more exhilarating. The Lord chuckled. The poor man was out of it. Oh, but he was going to _love_ this. He chased his own pleasure, sending it back to him through the mental link they'd forged.

Feeling the Lord's pleasure along with his own drove him wild. He wanted to come so badly but he couldn't because of the Lord's order. Every thrust made him more sensitive to the Lord's touch. Frankenstein cried out in pleasure, hoping the Lord had thought to make the room soundproof.

Sheathing himself completely, the Lord bent forward to ghost his lips on Frankenstein's ear. "You can come now." And with a final thrust, he began to fill Frankenstein with heat.

Frankenstein couldn't contain himself. Having been given permission, he came with a scream of pure ecstasy as his seed dripped onto the stairs beneath him. This had definitely been worth the wait.

The Lord pulled out slowly, his seed dripping slowly from Frankenstein. "I hope you don't think you're done." He stood, circling around him and standing in front. "Clean me."

Oh, now this was interesting! Frankenstein took the Lord into his mouth, cleaning the strange flavour from him, it wasn't as unpleasant as he thought it'd be. He wondered if he'd be able to make the Lord come again using just his mouth. He licked and teased as he sucked at the Lord's erection, cleaning him at the same time.

With a hum, the Lord thrust lightly into his mouth. "Nice, isn't it? Can you taste it? Your pleasure."

_ It's not just my pleasure I'm tasting. _ Still, it wasn't unpleasant.

The Lord just hummed again in response. "Lay on the stairs. You're getting taken again for that comment." Oh, he'd _ force _ him to come for that... Actually... " _ Climax. Right now _."

Frankenstein didn't have a chance to lie on the stairs before the Lord's command had him climaxing again. Did all Nobles have this ability? He wondered.

With a laugh, the noble lord clapped his hands. "Oh! I didn't know that was possible! Please, _ come again _, so we can confirm that works!"

Seriously? He remembered why the Lord irked him so much as he came once again at the Lord's command. "I hope you're not planning on doing this for the rest of the day?" If the Lord wanted him to come, he should do it the proper way and work for it.

"I might." He lifted Frankenstein's legs, sliding in once more. "You do tighten up _ so wonderfully _ in the throes of pleasure."

Frankenstein moaned softly as the Lord entered him once more. It felt good having the Lord inside him. At least he wasn't going to order him to climax this time, or at least he hoped not.

The Lord smirked maliciously. "But Frankenstein. You've only come three times and I've only come once. I think it's only fair that you let me catch up, don't you think?"

He didn't like the sound of that, but still, he nodded. Perhaps once the Lord had caught up, he'd let him climax again.

"I do hope it won't be necessary to order you not to again." He began to pump into him steadily. "You can hold it though, can't you?"

"I can try." Although, he knew that he wouldn't be able to last as soon as the pleasure became too much.

"Do your best!" He cheered, leaning against the human to press their bodies together.

Frankenstein shuddered as he tried to hold back his climax, the rush going through him was incredible, now that he couldn't come. He stifled his cries, trying not to get too aroused.

The Lord whispered incredibly filthy things into his ear, breath caressing the hair there lightly. So close, he was getting close and then he'd only need once more to catch up.

The Lord's whispers weren't helping, they were only making it harder for him to fight his urge to come. He breathed slowly trying to concentrate on keeping it all together, which was proving harder than he thought.

With one final thrust, the Lord's heat filled him up. "Good," he cooed into Frankenstein's ear.

That was hard. He was so close to coming, but he knew he couldn't. He had to wait for the Lord to come one final time.

The Lord scarcely let up enough on his thrusts as he'd come. He fell back into his rhythm quickly, trying to build up to another climax quickly as a small mercy to the man underneath him. Frankenstein bit his lip trying to hold back the climax. It was now getting much harder to hold back and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Come on then. Beg for me to fill you up again." His harsh breath heated Frankenstein's neck.

He was about to beg, but before he could say anything, he came with a whimper he hadn't expected to hear from himself. He looked up at the Lord, "Sorry, I couldn't hold it any longer."

The Lord's eyebrow twitched. "I hope you realise that that puts you at two ahead again."

"I know, I did say I'd try. You can keep going, I'll try to hold it back again." He knew he wouldn't be able to last. Still, he'd try.

"No." Actually... He took Frankenstein's erection in hand. "You recall that I was pregnant with both Raskreia and Karias, yes?"

He moaned softly as the Lord took his erection in hand, "Yes, but we've already established, that I can't get pregnant, and I don't have any intention of impregnating you."

He smoothly sat himself on him, taking Frankenstein in. "Well then. I suggest you not climax inside then."

Frankenstein's face reddened, "Won't it be less enjoyable for you like this?" This wasn't good, what if the Lord became pregnant, because he couldn't stop himself from climaxing again.

The Lord hummed. "Why would it? I wouldn't have gotten pregnant twice to begin with if it wasn't." He began to ride Frankenstein and laughed. "Though, neither you nor Krasis _ quite _ measures up to when Gejutel helped me make Raskreia."

Frankenstein struggled to keep himself from coming again. Being inside the Lord like this felt better than having the Lord take him. He let out a few soft moans, that came out almost whimpering.

"Remember. Don't come," he teased. "Much as Raskreia could use a sibling."

Frankenstein bit his lip at that. He was already so close, yet he couldn't come, not this time. He wasn't ready for children just yet. Why did it have to feel so good!? There was no way he'd be able to last another round after this.

The Lord took himself in hand, stroking as he chased his pleasure. "I'm going to paint you with my seed," he panted, picking up the pace until it spurted over Frankenstein's stomach.

Frankenstein groaned at not being able to come even as pleasure coursed through his veins, he was starting to get a little impatient, he wanted to come. Still, he knew he didn't have much longer to wait, he only hoped he could hold on.

Running a hand over the small pool, the Lord groaned. "One more." With a smirk, he continued, "remember. One slip gets Raskreia a baby sibling."

"You'll have to be quick. I don't think I can last much longer," Frankenstein moaned. He just had to wait a little longer, then it would all be over.

That made the Lord slow down. "This better?"

He officially hated this man. Frankenstein struggled to hold back but it was now made impossible by the Lord's new speed. It only took a few more well-placed thrusts to have Frankenstein crying out in pleasure as he came once again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He wasn't ready to have children just yet! What was he going to do? The Lord was pregnant with his baby.

"Oh my." The Lord stopped, placing a hand on his belly. "What do you think then? Will Raskreia be getting a little brother or a sister?"

"Surely, you can't know whether you're pregnant this early?" Frankenstein protested in panic.

"Well, no. But we _ do _ have absolute fertility."

"What!?" This was bad, very bad. He'd gotten the Lord pregnant, what was he going to tell his Master? How was he going to raise a child?

"Well... I did tell you not to come."

Frankenstein was completely panicked. What was he going to do now!? He blushed, "Don't worry, I'll take responsibility for this, I'll look after you and the baby." He couldn't believe he was saying that to the Lord! Still, it was his fault and he had to deal with the consequences of his actions.

Ah... He wasn't actually pregnant, but he'd still milk it for a bit. "I hope so. You realise that they will be _ royalty _, don't you?"

"Won't they be half-human?" He thought it was only purebloods that were able to inherit titles and soul weapons.

"You think the fact that they can't inherit changes their status as my child?" How dare he?

"Forgive me, but that's not what I meant. Does them being royalty mean I don't get any say in raising them?" If they were his child, he should be allowed to raise them, like Krasis raised Karias.

"Hmm?" Oh. Oh no. He was taking this seriously? "Well, of course you can, I guess. But that doesn't change that they will be a Prince of Lukedonia." After all... “If anything happened to Raskreia, I’d be forced to either make another heir or give the title to one of my kids in another clan.” Not that he had more than the two.

"How long does it take for a Noble to give birth?" The more Frankenstein thought about it, the more he felt having a child would be a great idea. He was starting to get a little excited about the thought of having a baby.

“Whenever the child is ready...” But... “You’re kind of dumb, you know?”

"For impregnating you? You do have a point, still, I'll take responsibility for my actions."

“For believing you did. What proper noble would conceive a child without their partner’s consent?” He waved a hand. “Certainly not me.”

"So, you're not pregnant?" Frankenstein asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"... No." Weird. "I'm not so cruel as to make someone a parent without their say-so. If you really want one, I'm sure one of your partners would be happy to have one with you."

"I see, then why did you say you were pregnant?" He asked, smiling maliciously. "What would you have done, if I'd asked to marry you?"

"Said no." The Lord stated bluntly. "Much as I've... enjoyed your company, I'm not sure you're right for a life partner for me. And as for why..." He smirked. "Watching you flounder a bit was hilarious."

Frankenstein laughed, "What would you have done if human males could become pregnant?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Removed the seed from my spend." It was easy enough to do.

"Okay, okay. I understand. So, what do you want to do now? You're still two behind." Frankenstein laughed.

"... Given what has transpired, I think I'm going to be stuck that way." Since Frankenstein would not stop coming.

Frankenstein laughed, "You can order me not to come. It'd make things easier."

"Less fun though."

"I can try and hold back, but you'll have to be quick, I can't hang on if you slow down deliberately."

"Does it really do nothing for you to hold back?" He'd heard from Gejutel that it sometimes increased pleasure in humans, but not having been with one himself before now...

"It makes me want it more and when I finally do come after holding back, it's so much more pleasurable. I'm just not used to holding back on my own for any great length of time."

"And that's why I slowed. To draw it out more." Except it didn't seem to work for him. "Ah, forget it. Just come over here and suck me."

Frankenstein got up, and made his way over to the Lord, kneeling before him, and once again taking him into his mouth. The two of them continued chasing their pleasures until finally they'd had enough and Frankenstein left to return to his Master. He'd have to try this again sometime. It was fun playing with the Lord.


	22. Making Master's Harem- Edian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy: Some of ya'll might know that FrankenRai is a NoTP for me. What specifically bugs me is romantic FrankenRai though, so this sexual stuff where they aren't really interested in each other romantically? A-okay. Even moreso in a three way ;3

A knock resounded on the door of the Noblesse's mansion. Edian had come for another go. Having seen him before his presence had interrupted her meeting with the Lord... she_ wanted _again. It was just a facsimile of what truly moved her, but it was enough. It had to be enough.

Frankenstein opened the door. "Edian, it's been a while. Have you come to see my master again?"

A deep flush crossed her face. "No... I came for you..." Well, to pretend he was his master. But... it was close enough.

"I see," Frankenstein replied, understanding what she meant. "Come with me," he said, leading her to his room once again. He was glad that he kept his room clean and tidy, with all the visitors he'd been getting lately.

Following into it, she took a seat on his bed. There was no point in standing on ceremony in this situation, so she did not wait for his permission to do so. With a few smooth movements, her jacket was unbuttoned and sliding down her shoulders.

It didn't take long for Frankenstein to follow suit, as he began to remove his clothes. "Would you like to try something different this time?" He asked.

"Something different?" She started on the buttons of her blouse.

"You're able to sense my master through the bond we share. I wonder if that'd be amplified if we used a blindfold to cover your eyes." It was only a suggestion. He wouldn't force her to if she didn't want to.

She blinked. "Yes... but it might also bring out your cursed weapon more."

"It hasn't been an issue thus far," Frankenstein replied. "We don't have to if you don't want to. It was merely a suggestion."

She shook her head. “It’s worth a try.”

"Alright." Frankenstein nodded. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a long silk scarf. "This should work. What do you think?" He asked, showing it to Edian.

That got a nod. “Go for it.”

Frankenstein tied the blindfold around Edian's eyes, "Tell me if it's too tight."

“It’s fine...” Huh. Her aura sensing was a bit dampened. What was this?

"Don't worry. It's only going to dampen your aura slightly, so you won't have to sense Dark Spear."

She nodded slowly. “Very well.” He _ did _ feel a bit more like Raizel that way. Actually... with Raizel’s aura pervading the manor, she didn’t feel anything _ but _ him. It brought a flush to her face.

"Is it starting to help?" Frankenstein asked, telepathically summoning his master, asking him to be extra quiet so as to not alert Edian.

“Yes. Yes, it is.” She smiled at it. Wrapped as she was in only Ser Raizel’s aura.

His bonded... had summoned him? Probably for sex again, since it was in his room. Entering, he found Edian half-naked on his bed.** Frankenstein... no. Edian is _not_ fair game for this. **

** The only reason she comes to see me is because she wants to be with you. She told me herself.** Frankenstein told his Master, placing a gentle kiss on Edian's shoulder.

Raizel's brow creased. That couldn't be right. Not when he'd... No. Maybe that _ was _ it. Raizel looked like his brother, and Frankenstein felt like Raizel. **I don't... **want to hurt her.

Frankenstein kissed down the length of Edian's body gently, placing soft kisses along her torso. "Oh, Ser Raizel!" Edian called out. She could really feel him more now that she was blindfolded.

That brought a deep flush to Raizel's face.** I... will help then. **If this was truly what Edian wanted, then he would bring her pleasure. On slightly unsteady legs, he approached, replacing Frankenstein and kneeling between Edian's legs. A first for him. **What should I do? **

Frankenstein instructed his master on what to do telepathically, as Edian continued to moan and call out his master's name. "You feel so good today, Ser Raizel." She said, her face completely flushed. This was so much better than the first time.

It made Raizel's heart beat faster to hear her like this. Just like Urokai, it was... it was nice to be _wanted_. He'd enjoyed his time with Raskreia, but this was on a whole other level. He redoubled his efforts, kissing and sucking her labia.

Edian reached forward, running her hands through Frankenstein's hair. It seemed much shorter than she remembered. Still, it only added to the illusion of being with Ser Raizel. "Yes!" She screamed when his tongue swept over her clitoris.

Raizel pulled back only for a few moments, hot breath harsh against her sensitive skin before he dove back in with all the fervour of a dying man in front of water. Tongue deftly caressed her, following her wordless commands. He brought a hand up to join, a finger sliding inside effortlessly. She was just as wet as Raskreia had been.

This felt so real! It was almost like being with Ser Raizel. Edian gasped as a finger found its way inside her. "Yes, Ser Raizel! Give me more!"

More... more fingers? A second one delved inside, the two hooking forward at Frankenstein’s telepathic instructions to hit a pleasure point.

Edian dug her fingers into his hair as she approached her climax. She didn't want to come just yet. She wanted him inside her. "Take me, Ser Raizel."

Take her? With a few more licks, he pulled back and stood, hand caressing her cheek. “Are you sure?”

This... This voice, it sounded like Ser Raizel. Did the blindfold affect all of her senses? "Yes, more than anything." She answered honestly, she'd loved Ser Raizel for the longest time, and now it seemed like she was getting what she wanted, even if it wasn't real, it was close enough.

“Very well.” Softly, he sat beside her, laying them both down and sheathing himself within her. He took her hands in his and her lips with his tongue, sharing her taste. This was what she wanted and he would do his best to give it to her.

Edian hummed her pleasure. This felt so real! It was as though Ser Raizel were there with her. She kissed him more passionately now. She wanted to show him just how much she loved him, how much she wanted him.

He thrust a few times as they kissed, stopping for a moment as it ended. “Frankenstein... you don’t have to just watch.” Raizel flushed even deeper than he already was. “If you want... you can take me while I’m with Edian.”

Edian's heart began to beat faster. Frankenstein is watching? Is she really with Ser Raizel? Edian flushed deeply at the thought, wanting to take her blindfold off and see for herself. Frankenstein blushed at the thought. "Are you sure, that's what you want, Master?"

“Why would I not like that?” Raizel asked. “... Does Edian typically enjoy having things over her eyes?”

** No, she doesn't. Perhaps you should remove her blindfold. **Frankenstein told his master telepathically. He got on the bed, positioning himself behind his master. He placed a soft kiss on the back of Raizel's neck. **Let me know when you're ready. **Edian's face began to get redder and redder, the more she heard, the more she knew: this had to be Ser Raizel. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. She was so happy.

Raizel nodded, a hand sliding up behind Edian’s head to untie the blindfold. It fell slowly, and he lubricated himself to get ready for Frankenstein to join the two of them. **You can take me now. **

Edian looked into Ser Raizel's eyes as the blindfold was removed. More beautiful than ever, never could she have imagined she'd end up one day becoming his lover.** Yes, Master. **Frankenstein responded, before entering his master. He began a gentle rhythm. "Is this alright?" His master's comfort was a priority.

Raizel gasped at the feel of his bonded entering him. Buried deep inside of one lover while another took you... no wonder Urokai was so out of it. He shifted a bit. “Stay still. I will... take you both.” He brushed a hand on Edian’s cheek. “You are still okay?”

Edian's face turned bright red, "Y-Yes, Ser Raizel." She couldn't believe this was happening.

Raizel nodded, slowly starting to move. As he slid inside and along Edian, so too did Frankenstein inside of him. It was strangely efficient, he thought, to pleasure two at once. “Where else do you want to be touched?” It was an open question. Either of them could answer.

"Everywhere," Edian responded without thinking, now that she could see Ser Raizel, she wanted to see him, explore her body. Frankenstein ran his hands along his master's chest and torso, gently placing kisses along the back of his shoulder's he wanted his master to experience the same pleasure he had.

A mental link was forged by Raizel and he sent his pleasure to the two with him. His hands swept over Edian, tracing her figure and mapping the dips and curves of her body before settling at her breasts. They weren’t quite as big as Raskreia’s, but they were just as soft. Raizel leaned in to kiss one. “I never knew these were so soft.” Before, they’d just been something to indicate that someone with them was probably female.

Feeling Ser Raizel's pleasure at being with her, made her blush deeply, this had been everything she'd wanted and now it was real. She opened up her own feelings, sending them to him, so he could feel, just how much he meant to her, how much she adored him and how much she loved him. Frankenstein continued to thrust into his master, shifting his position slightly, so he could find his master's good spot.

Oh. That was... Raizel’s hips stuttered to a stop, not even close to climaxing but too overwhelmed all the same. It was like feeling Frankenstein’s devotion, but different. Where Frankenstein’s was based on respect and gratitude, there was something different to Edian’s. Something he could not place. But he liked it all the same. It felt wonderful. Perhaps... they’d both like to feel his feelings too? Leaning in to kiss Edian, he sent it to them. His adoration and appreciation of them.

Frankenstein blushed, he knew his Master appreciated everything he did for him, but he didn't know he cared this much for him. It made him feel warm inside, and he would do everything to make his master feel just as good. Edian hummed into the kiss, she never knew Ser Raizel loved her this much. If she'd known, she would've said something earlier. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss.

Raizel moaned into the kiss as Frankenstein sped up a bit, thrusting right into his sweet spot. This was so good. Edian was warm around him and Frankenstein warm inside of him and he was surrounded by them above and below him. Warmth, it seemed, was truly a pleasure all its own.

Edian bucked into Ser Raizel, she could feel herself reaching orgasm. She hummed her pleasure, sending everything she was feeling through the bond. Frankenstein moaned into his master's shoulder. The bond they shared only amplified the feelings and pleasure. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last at this rate. Still, he didn't feel right coming before his master.

“Edian...” Raizel groaned, beginning to fill Edian. “So good...” He grabbed her hips to keep her close.

Feeling his Master and Edian reaching orgasm, Frankenstein came as well. Their feelings adding to and magnifying his own. "Ser Raizel!" Edian screamed as she came, pulling Raizel closer.

It took a bit for Raizel to catch his breath, collapsed as he was on Edian. "This is good."

Frankenstein lay on top of his master, wrapping his arms around him, while Edian did the same from below. "Yes, it is, Ser Raizel." Edian loved everything about this, she wondered how long she could stay like this, if she could she'd chose to never leave.

Slowly, Raizel managed to roll, even with Frankenstein on top of him, to get them all on their sides, a far more comfortable position. Raizel’s hand came up to stroke Edian’s hair while another caressed Frankenstein’s arm around him. If they had Urokai and Raskreia here as well... “We could not fit all of our lovers in this bed.” And that was a travesty.

"We can always get a bigger bed," Frankenstein suggested. He wondered how big a bed he'd need to fit all of his lovers, at least his master's lovers were fewer in number, so a bed to fit all of them wouldn't be a problem.

"Frankenstein. You have been with every clan leader." Was it even possible to get a bed for over thirteen people?

Frankenstein blushed. "I wasn't talking about getting a bed for myself."

“Urokai and Raskreia should join us sometime.” Maybe with three men and two women, Urokai could be convinced to take Raizel like he wanted.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, Master," Frankenstein said, although he wasn't sure how that'd work.

Edian blushed, "I also think it's a great idea. You deserve to be loved."

Raizel disagreed. Out of everyone who deserved love, he was not one of them. Even if it were something he was allowed. It was nice being wanted though. He kissed Edian's forehead in answer. “Love is something out of my reach. This much... is enough.” Just like the window was enough. This bit of affection was enough too.

** Master, you should allow yourself to be loved, even if you don't feel like you deserve it.** Frankenstein told him, he wanted his master to allow others to love him as they wanted, and for his master to no longer be alone.

** This much is enough. **Raizel repeated to Frankenstein. He would not stop them from approaching him or asking things of him. But his level of power was one where, even without all the other things that made this not okay, would make them accept his asks regardless of how they felt.

** Very well. **He'd accept his master's decision. He wrapped his arms around his master and Edian, they could stay like this for as long as his master wanted. He'd have to help him open up to others, but that would be a task for another time.


	23. Blonde Boys Doing Stuff

A few weeks had gone by since the last time he'd bedded the Lord. He felt good and wanted to have another go with him. He'd likely be busy for the next couple of hours, but Frankenstein couldn't wait. He was impatient and wanted to have his fun now. He made his way to the palace and entered the throne room. "Lord, I demand you sleep with me again." He said. As he walked in, he noticed that Ragar and Krasis were there as well. "Ah, I hadn't realised you had business to take care of, I'll come back later." He said, turning to leave.

"No no, by all means. Or do you not want to proposition me in front of your other lovers?"

Frankenstein turned to face the Lord once more. "I'm not embarrassed. It's just that you're in the middle of something. I don't expect you to stop doing your duties as Lord just to indulge me."

He shook his head. "We just finished up anyway. They were just continuing to attend me."

"Oh, I guess I can wait then," Frankenstein replied, walking back towards the Lord's throne. "If you want to add more fun to the mix, I don't have any issues with them joining us." He smiled mischievously.

"Joining us?" Oh. He wanted a straight-up orgy, did he?

"That is if you're okay with it. I don't mind spending time with you one on one either," Frankenstein added quickly, hoping the Lord wouldn't take offence.

Krasis coughed into a hand. "Lord. I believe this would be enjoyable for all of us."

Ragar was happy that no one could see him blush behind his mask. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to spend time with the Lord. "I believe the same as Ser Krasis."

The Lord laughed. "My my, you both know that all you have to do is ask, right?" Sex was fun.

"So, where are we going this time?" Frankenstein asked, wondering whether they'd be going to one of the Clan Leader's estates.

The Lord rose. "Come. Follow me. I have my own rooms here, you know."

"Alright," Frankenstein's heart began pounding in his chest. He hadn't seen the Lord's chambers before, and this would be his first time with_ three _lovers.

It was ornate. Royal. Every bit as bold and lavish as the Lord himself. Clothes shredded off the three nobles as Lord got on the bed and commanded they join.

Frankenstein blushed, looking around at the three naked Nobles before him as he started unbuttoning his jacket. "Why am I the only one who has to get undressed the long way round?"

Krasis joined him, unbuttoning his pants and bringing his length out to stroke as he helped him out of them. "You should be able to. Some minor shapeshifting is part of your power as a noble's bonded."

Frankenstein's face flushed. Krasis really knew how to please him. “I didn't know I had that ability." If he did he'd have used it sooner! "How does it work?" He asked, stifling a moan.

"Simply become the you that doesn't have clothes."

Frankenstein closed his eyes and concentrated. "Nothing happened." He guessed it'd take more practice.

Ragar stepped forward, helping his friend out of his jacket and shirt. He was a little saddened to see his artwork had disappeared. He'd just have to make new ones. "... All set."

Krasis reached out with a free hand, drawing Ragar's lips to his while he continued to stroke Frankenstein. The Lord stretched, laying down in an erotic pose as he watched avidly.

Ragar wrapped one of his arms across Frankenstein's chest, moving his hand along the area, slowly exploring his lover's body. The other he wrapped behind Krasis's shoulders so he could lean into him better. Watching the two of them kiss, Frankenstein wanted to kiss as well. He leaned forward as best he could to kiss Krasis's shoulder. A hand moved to stroke Krasis in front of him and one behind him to stroke Ragar as he softly whimpered his pleasure.

"Really going to leave me out, aren't you?" The Lord rose, placing himself behind Frankenstein and Ragar, prepping their holes to be taken as he smirked at all three. This was going to be fun!

Frankenstein continued to hum as Ragar ran his hands down his torso, to his hips, before moving back up again. He felt the Lord preparing him to be taken. Did this mean he was going to have the Lord inside him? He blushed, excited at the mere thought.

"Krasis... why don't you get behind Ragar? Ragar... suck Frankenstein." Grabbing Frankenstein's hips, he began using his thighs for his own pleasure.

Ragar nodded, switching positions with Krasis. He knelt in front of Frankenstein and began sucking him at the Lord's request. Frankenstein intertwined his fingers in his friend's hair as he let out a soft moan.

Krasis's fingers joined Frankenstein's as Krasis bent down behind Ragar, voice soft in the Kertia Leader's ear. "Do you want me to take you, or are there only certain people you'd like to be with?"

Ragar opened up a mental link with Krasis, ** I've never been taken before, so I'm happy for you to. ** He figured that if anyone would know what they were doing, it'd be Krasis.

Moving closer, Krasis began to ease himself into Ragar. Thankfully, nobles didn't need further prep so he could get right to work on learning what he liked best in sex. He reached around to stroke him in time with their movements as Ragar continued to suck Frankenstein. "My my, they certainly are enthusiastic." The Lord tapped his fingers on one of Frankenstein's thighs. "Spread a bit, won't you?" He took his cock in hand, intent on slotting it inside of Frankenstein.

Frankenstein's face flushed, as he spread his legs, giving the Lord room to manoeuvre. Ragar moaned into Frankenstein as Krasis worked him, he didn't know why he'd abstained from sex for so long.

The Lord's hand went to Frankenstein's neck. "You bathed today, right?" Hopefully after doing anything that would soil it. It was hard to angle Ragar right while kneeling, but that was fine. Krasis rocked into him and out of him smoothly, looking for his sweet spot so he could hit it as much as possible.

"Yes," Frankenstein answered, as he started breathing heavily, he was lost in the throes of pleasure. Ragar twisted his hips in an effort to get Krasis deeper inside him. He wanted to lose himself to pleasure just as Frankenstein had when he'd slept with the Clan Leader.

**Good. **Krasis found it. And when he did he hit Ragar's prostate with a precision that a machine could be proud of. Ragar's eyes widened as Krasis hit a good spot inside him, he was unable to stifle a soft moan, as he continued pleasuring Frankenstein with his mouth. He sent his pleasure to Krasis, so he could feel how good it felt.

The Lord slid into Frankenstein as he bit his neck. Not nearly enough to draw blood. He was careful with his fangs. Frankenstein gasped. The Lord's fangs teasing his neck as he took him had him crying out for more. He wrapped one of his arms around the Lord's head, running his fingers through his hair as best he could. 

The Lord abruptly pulled out. "Everyone on the bed. This should be done more comfortably."

Frankenstein groaned at the loss of contact, still, it'd be better for all of them to be more comfortable. He got on the bed as Ragar, Krasis and the Lord joined him.

The Lord got behind Ragar, entering him swiftly as he pushed his face into the bed. Seeing his Lord take over pleasuring Ragar, Krasis leaned over to Frankenstein, kissing him.

The Lord was taking him, Ragar could never have imagined something like this happening, especially to him, he was deeply honoured. He sent his pleasure to the Lord, so he could feel how much he was enjoying this. Frankenstein wrapped his arms around Krasis, pulling him closer. Krasis always treated him with care and he loved it.

That got a smirk out of the Lord. "My my, Ragar. I didn't know you had a _ crush _."

Ragar blushed. He didn't know what to say. He'd always admired the Lord. He let out an involuntary moan before stopping it. He had to maintain composure as was expected of the Kertia.

The Lord flipped the Kertia over, pulling his mask down and connecting their lips properly. The deep blush on his face was actually rather charming. Krasis chuckled over at the side, stroking Frankenstein lazily. "Well, it certainly seems our Lord was right, doesn't it?"

"He truly is wise." Frankenstein agreed, pulling the Clan Leader down into a kiss. It seemed having more people to play with was far more enjoyable. Ragar moaned as his lips met the Lord's. His first real kiss, this was incredible. There weren't many who had this kind of honour, the sudden realisation only made his blush deepen.

The Lord moved to Ragar's ear, whispering some words of praise before pulling out and moving to yank Krasis away from Frankenstein for a kiss of his own.

Ragar moved over to Frankenstein, leaning in for a kiss. Frankenstein's face flushed, he'd never seen Ragar without his mask before, and he looked beautiful.

Krasis kissed the Lord with gusto, their erections sliding against each other as they moved against each other erotically. These two were _ practised _ lovers, it seemed. Who knew how many times they'd slept together?

Ragar looked puzzled, he wasn't sure exactly what to do here, he didn't have much experience yet. Frankenstein switched their positions and kissed his friend. He ran his hands over his body, gently caressing and exploring every inch of him. Ragar blushed, this was different from his first time with Frankenstein.

Krasis pulled the Lord upwards on him, seating him smoothly as he came back down. Just as they'd done when they'd made Karias. Wait... Ragar didn't have an heir yet. He should probably get one. Once they were done with their fun. He whispered the idea into the Lord's ear, the Lord nodding in response as he swivelled his hips over Krasis.

Frankenstein leaned in closer, kissing Ragar passionately, now that the mask was gone, he was able to fully take in his taste. Frankenstein rubbed his body against Ragar's, as Ragar pulled him down closer. "Can I take you?" Frankenstein asked. He wanted more. Ragar nodded his consent, nibbling gently at Frankenstein's neck. Frankenstein entered Ragar, slowly and gently, beginning a gentle rhythm, before taking Ragar's erection in hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

The Lord's movements grew more frantic over Krasis until Krasis held him down on him with a moan. Despite the two seemingly climaxing, neither ejaculated. They had a better idea for it.

Frankenstein took his time with Ragar, he wanted to savour the moment. Ragar reached out, running his hands over Frankenstein's chest and torso, "Beautiful." He commented, making Frankenstein blush. It didn't take long for the two of them to reach their climax. Frankenstein lay on top of Ragar after they'd finished. Ragar wrapped his arms around Frankenstein. He wanted to remember this moment.

The Lord crawled over, taking Ragar's face in his hands. "Ragar... it has come to my attention that you don't have an heir."

Ragar blushed, "Yes, I've never found the time to settle down."

"Settle down?" If Ragar wanted marriage... well. Then this plan was a flop.

"How else am I supposed to have an heir?" Ragar answered honestly, he only knew that most people tended to settle down, to have children.

"... Ragar... You do realise that neither I, nor Krasis, nor Gejutel, nor Lagus is married, right? And that we all have heirs?"

"I didn't realise, I guess I've never really taken the time to think about it. I've always put it off, so I can fulfil my duties as a Clan Leader more efficiently."

"Do you want one _ now _?" The Lord asked.

Ragar nodded, "Yes, it'll be sometime before I'm able to look for a partner, so now is as good a time as any."

"Good... then... " The Lord smiled, leaning down to whisper in Ragar's ear. "You'll be carrying our child. You won't know whose it is. Do take care to conceive, won't you?"

"Of course, my Lord." Ragar was excited at the thought of having a child. He was honoured that the Lord cared about him enough to help.

"Krasis." "Yes, Lord." No further communication needed, Krasis pulled Ragar into his lap and seated him on his erection. "You know... this isn't even the first time I've done this. The Lord helped me with Karias too."

"Really? Looks like I don't have to worry about anything then." Ragar answered, getting comfortable on top of Krasis. "What about me?" Frankenstein asked. He didn't want to be a voyeur again.

The Lord pulled Frankenstein over to him, pressing his lips into his neck. "You don't want to watch your friend? You know there's a chance it will be yours, don't you?"

"Really?" That was an exciting prospect. He wondered what it would be like to have a child with his best friend. "How long will it be, before we know for certain?" He asked running his fingers through the Lord's hair.

"Before we know he's pregnant or before we know who is the father?" Because those were very different things.

"Both," Frankenstein replied, moving to kiss the Lord. The kiss distracted the Lord from answering those questions, his hand moving to Frankenstein's cock to stroke him a bit.

Krasis moved Ragar in his lap faster. Krasis hadn't ejaculated last time, so he was sure to fill him up. And then would come the Lord's turn. And then whoever wanted to go again. They could keep this up until everyone tired, after all.

Ragar tried to remain dignified, not wanting to moan and lose his cool. Still, Krasis was a wonderful lover, he'd have asked him sooner, had he known.

Krasis's breath against Ragar's neck deepened, coming out in harsh bursts as he came, grinding against him to plant his seed as deeply as he could. "There. Take it, Ragar. Make your child," he groaned.

Ragar couldn't help but moan as Krasis filled him, he wrapped his arms around Krasis' neck, breathing heavily, "Thank you." Meanwhile, Frankenstein hummed into the Lord's mouth, he pulled the Lord closer, pressing his body against the Lord's.

Krasis remained holding Ragar for a while before pulling away, tapping the Lord's shoulder so he knew it was his turn. "Oh." The Lord pulled away from Frankenstein, Krasis taking his place.

Frankenstein snuggled into Krasis' arms, moving to kiss him, "How long will it be before we find out if Ragar is pregnant?" He asked, running his hands across the Clan Leader's chest.

Krasis gave a light kiss to Frankenstein, tightening his arms around him. "Ragar will know in a couple of weeks. It will take two months for us to be able to tell without him telling us."

That was exciting, Frankenstein wasn't sure he'd be able to contain his joy, "How will we know who the father is? The Lord said there was a chance I could be the father." Frankenstein moved closer, rubbing his body, against Krasis' something he'd done many times before, and enjoyed.

Krasis hummed. "We don't, really. I suppose if they aren't a pureblood we'll know they're yours, but between the Lord and I? We won't be able to tell."

Ragar moved to face the Lord, and blushed, the Lord was helping him create an heir, something very few Clan Leader's could boast, he truly felt honoured, the Lord had chosen to help him.

The Lord kissed Ragar. Such a charming blush he had. "You know, I don't mind helping out my Clan Leaders. If you want to do this more..."

Ragar's blush deepened, as he nodded, "Yes, I would like that very much, Lord." Ragar wrapped his arms around the Lord, kissing him deeply. He could stay like this forever.

The Lord chuckled. "I suppose if the child is Frankenstein's I can just make sure the next one is mine then." If Ragar was going to ask for his help in the future.

"I would be honoured, Lord," Ragar answered. If the Lord helped him, then his next child would definitely be the Lord's.

Krasis reached down to stroke Frankenstein. "Are you going to want to go again? Try and increase your chances?"

Frankenstein shook his head, "No, Ragar needs an heir." He sounded almost disappointed, he did want a child of his own, but now wasn't the time for that. He went back to kissing Krasis, he loved how Krasis made him feel.

Krasis rolled Frankenstein to the bed, kissing him soundly as he continued working his erection. "You sure? I'm certain Ragar wouldn't mind having your child. He needs an heir, yes. But that just means he has to try again in another century or so." Since they needed recovery time for that.

"Yes, but hasn't he decided to have children with the Lord?" Frankenstein didn't want to get in the way of that, knowing what it meant to Ragar. He pulled Krasis close for another kiss, wondering if he was even ready for children. He'd need to think more about it.

"Something on your mind, beautiful?" Krasis stroked himself to hardness again before slotting himself into Frankenstein.

"Do you think I'm cut out to be a parent?" Frankenstein asked, he just wanted to hear someone else's opinion on the matter and Krasis did have a son.

Krasis chuckled at that. "Now now, no one knows that until they actually have children." Whether they had them themselves or simply were raising some.

"I guess, you're right." Frankenstein smiled, enjoying the attention Krasis gave him.

The Lord inserted himself within Ragar, starting his thrusts. "I held off until now just to make sure it takes, I hope you know."

Ragar found it difficult to maintain his composure. Being with the Lord was everything he'd ever wanted, and finally, he was going to have his child, if not now, in the future at least. He blushed at the thoughts running through his mind.

The Lord's breath quickened as he came rather quickly, not pulling out but instead continuing with long, slow strokes. He'd already been riled up by all this.

Ragar pulled the Lord down on top of him, he wanted them to be as close as they could be.

"I'm going to keep going, I hope you understand. I'm going to fill you up until we're all sure it takes."

Ragar nodded, "Yes, I understand Lord." He couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft moan, he was slowly starting to come undone by the pleasure he was feeling, unable to maintain composure.

Krasis kissed at Frankenstein's neck, setting up a gentle pace within him. He wanted to fill Ragar once again. It was an honour to help a fellow clan leader conceive an heir, after all. "I'm going to go with him again." This first one was a bit of a game. It was the second child that was guaranteed to be the Lord's. Quick thrusts brought the Lord to the edge again, where he slowed again to draw it out a bit. This was something fun to do, and he didn't quite want it to end.

Frankenstein moaned loudly as Krasis moved inside him gently. It'd been a long time since their first night together. He was looking forward to seeing Ragar's baby. He'd never seen any child Nobles since he never left the mansion, so this would be interesting. "Do your best," Frankenstein said, offering him words of encouragement as he ghosted his fingers down Krasis's back.

Ragar was finding it harder and harder to maintain composure. Since this was the Lord, shouldn't he show his pleasure like Frankenstein did? He pulled the Lord closer for a long, drawn-out kiss, sending him all the pleasure and love he felt.

That was what drove the Lord over the edge, pressing his hips against Ragar's hard as he nipped and bit at his lips. So, so good. As he slowly came down, he stroked his face. "I can't return your feelings outright, I hope you understand. I understand, respect, and appreciate them though."

Ragar smiled, "I understand, this much is enough for me." He was deeply honoured that the Lord would appreciate his feelings, even if he couldn't return them. He was lucky they had a wise and caring Lord.

"I will." Krasis gave long, languid strokes to pleasure them both without bringing Krasis to the edge. He stroked Frankenstein as he did. And chuckled. "Either way looks like Karias is getting a secret sibling. Assuming it's not yours."

That got a long drawn out moan from Frankenstein, "Why would he have to be a secret? Couldn't you tell him that Ragar's son or daughter is potentially yours?" Frankenstein didn't understand what reason there could be for Noble children to only know one of their parents.

"Issues of succession." Krasis stroked him a bit more before pulling out, joining the Lord by Ragar's side. The Lord kissed Krasis before pulling out, letting Krasis take his place. "Ready for another round, Ragar?"

"I'm always ready." Ragar smiled, pulling Krasis close for a kiss. He was going to have an heir, this was rather exciting.

Krasis pushed in with that kiss, starting up a moderate rhythm as he stroked Ragar off. "I don't think you'll have any problems conceiving."

The Lord, meanwhile, stretched out on the bed belly-down in front of Frankenstein. "Come now. You're too high. Or do you not want me to suck you off?"

Frankenstein blushed, as he moved closer to the Lord, he wasn't sure why he was feeling shy all of a sudden, the Lord had seen sides of him that he'd never shown anyone before.

Ragar was enjoying his time with Krasis, he'd lost all composure and was moaning loudly, lost in the heat of the moment. Frankenstein looked at his friend, he'd never seen him like this, completely undone by pleasure. It was rather adorable, he thought. If he slept with Ragar in the future, he'd have to see if he could get him to moan loudly like that.

The Lord scooted just a bit forward, propping himself on one arm as he leaned to take Frankenstein inside his mouth, sucking the head briefly before tonguing him. Frankenstein moaned loudly as the Lord pleasured him, "Isn't that position uncomfortable?" He asked, wondering if they should try another position.

The Lord popped off of him, bringing up his other hand to stroke him. "I kneel for no one. Not even for this." He nipped at Frankenstein's thighs lightly to punctuate his point.

Krasis began getting faster and rougher with Ragar, needing the additional stimulation to counteract how extended this session had been. That was the thing with orgies. Krasis was always going to need far more stimulation to come by the end than he did in the beginning. He panted into Ragar's ear. "Tell me if it's too much."

"No... It's so good... I want more..." Ragar blushed, he couldn't believe what he was saying, he was enjoying this way too much. He hoped that no-one else would ever see this side of him, and they probably never would, now that the Lord had volunteered to help him conceive any future children.

"Yes." Krasis was getting so, so close. And yet, he knew it would take a bit to reach it. He flipped Ragar over on all fours so that he could use his hips for more leverage, getting himself deeper into the fellow blond faster and harder.

Ragar rocked back and forth, in an effort to increase the pleasure running through him, it didn't take long before he came, although by now, he'd lost count of how many times that was.

With one final pull of Ragar's hips, Krasis filled him once more, hands tightening on them enough to leave quickly fading bruises as he did. The Lord looked over, noticing that they were done. "Ah, Krasis? Figure out some way to plug him up. Don't want him leaking everywhere, right?"

Krasis nodded, manifesting a flared plug. He rubbed Ragar's back as he pressed it in. "I'm sure you'll be a great father."

Ragar blushed, he'd never been the centre of attention like this before, it was overwhelming, still hearing that he'd make a great parent was music to his ears. He couldn't wait to see if he'd been successful in creating an heir. Frankenstein seeing Ragar done, moved over to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. He held him close in a warm embrace, echoing Krasis's words, he was truly happy for his best friend. It was strange to think only a few decades prior, he'd come to Lukedonia with the intention of killing the Nobles, but now, he loved them all. Coming to Lukedonia had been a wise decision indeed.

* * *

"And that, son, is how you were born," Ragar finished.

Rajak stared blankly at the wall behind Ragar, hands clapped firmly over Rael's ears so his toddler brother didn't have to hear any of this filth. "Clan Leader, I didn't need to know any of that."

"It is important to know where you come from. You will understand one day."

Rajak doubted it. He really did. Under no circumstances would this information have ever needed to be told to him. "When would I ever need this? Why is it only about this 'Frankenstein'?"

"Because it is his actions that led to your conception."

... Rajak wouldn't even touch on all of the things his father had mentioned that were either highly inappropriate or impossible for him to have seen. Unless...? No. He wasn't going to go down that track. "So the princess is my elder sibling and so is Ser Krasis's heir?"

"I do not know about the princess. Ser Krasis's heir is regardless though." He petted Rael's head gently. "Rael here is definitely her younger brother though." The Lord had made good on his promise.

Rajak stared blankly at the wall behind his father. Claudia, Karias, Rousare, Princess Raskreia, all the clan leaders... even the Lord himself. He was never going to be able to look them in the eye again without thinking of this story. Damn his father for thinking this was a good idea. "Clan Leader... I'm going out to the practice yard for a bit." He needed to work hard to try and get these images out of his head.


End file.
